


Typhoid & Gossip

by nelllime



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: A Jonah Summer or a Perfect Summer?, A reunion our heroes will never forget, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assumed Marriage, Assumptions, Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Davy's got questions, Denial of Feelings, Diapers, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Matchmaking, Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Moral Dilemmas, Mrs Barry thinks Babies are ordered from a Catalogue, Not What It Looks Like, Pregnancy Scares, Rumors, Shir HaShirim | Song of Songs, Terminal Illnesses, The Gossip gets out of control, Truth or Saving Face?, Unresolved Issues, birds and the bees, engagement ring - Freeform, implied engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 68,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelllime/pseuds/nelllime
Summary: Running from the rumors of the other's upcoming weddings, Gilbert & Anne independently both decide to come home early, only to run into each other (literally) on the train leaving Kingsport, and the two must battle their fears, his Typhoid, and the gossip they ignite due to fever induced hallucinations.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 56





	1. Ch 1: Anne - Song of Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently also being posted on FanFiction.net, and will continue to be posted there. To catch up extra chapters will be posted here more often until both are posted at the same pace. This story started as a question - what if Anne was the one to discover Gilbert with Typhoid, and well, the gossip took over with all their scrapes. We'll pop into the heads of Anne, Gilbert and Davy, and each chapter will start with another person's perspective.
> 
> The characters are created by LM Montgomery, and are her property... the original characters & storyline are unique to this story are copyright 2021, by Nell Lime.

— Anne —  
Friday June 18th, 10pm  
Mount Holly, Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia

“Girls… Really… I know just the bedtime story for Phil.” Stella laughed, as the four of us piled onto Phil’s bed. Four dear friends, celebrating Phil’s last night as a maiden before she became an old married woman as Mrs. Jonas Blake. She pulled out a bible she’d brought.

“The bible?” Pris asked brushing her shining hair.

“Have you ever read it all? There’s a wonderful book for a blushing bride…” She laughed. “Not one they read from often in the pulpit mind you. Though I’m sure Rev Blake has read it.”

“The song of songs, which is Solomon’s.” Stella began in the most school ma’am voice that she could, then laughed and continued as though she was a cat “Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better then wine.”

Phil sighed. “Quite fitting, for my Jo may not be the most handsome…

“Because of the savor of thy good ointments thy name is as ointment poured forth, therefore do the virgins love thee.” Stella read as a lover might in a play before Pris grabbed the book.

“Draw me,” Pris spoke in an equal matter. “We will run after thee: the king hath brought me into his chambers: we will be glad and rejoice in thee, we will remember thy love more than wine, the upright love thee.”

I laughed, grabbing the bible from Pris continuing, putting as much drama as I could into the lines. “I am black, but comely, O ye daughters of Jerusalem, as the tents of Cedar, as the curtains of Solomon.” I fell onto Phil who grabbed the book as we continued, throwing all our dramatics into the verses. 

We’d come near the end when Meg Gordon, Phil’s cousin burst in on us. “Really! Aunt Gordon is quite upset with the noise of you girls. Sent me to ensure Phil you get your sleep. I’ll be moving in here tomorrow with Anne, for Uncle Edward will be coming for the week to consul Aunt Gordon and Mother after the wedding. You do know that, the wedding will be sooner then you think. Why my particular friend who is arriving tomorrow at Aunt Gordon’s insistence…”

I jumped up, rushed towards the door, smiling at her as pleasantly as possible. The girl would fit in with any of the Pyes, or Sloans if you were to ask me. “Thank you Meg, and you’re quite right.” I’d avoided her as much as possible since my arrival four days before, having stayed to return the keys to Patty’s Place to Miss Patty. Though unlike the other girls who were leaving after the wedding to join Stella’s aunt further west on Nova Scotia, was staying until early Monday to spend a long day on the trains to make it to Avonlea. Leaving me stuck with at the Gordon home, Mount Holly, with Mrs. Gordon and her favorite niece Meg Gordon to hear all about her various special friends. And one who was coming soon after the wedding, though I had not bothered to learn the name yet.

So instead, we’d all settled down, Pris and Stella not willing to brave a night with the kicking Phil whom we’d teased would shock Jo the next night with her nightly kicking, and I as I’d had the three nights before would sleep little for Phil’s kicks. I could not resist though, just as we were falling asleep. “So you’ll have to tell us Phillipa Gordon soon to be Blake if that book is any sort of model for romance between a man and his beloved wife. Or if it’s as I’ve heard some of the older ladies’s whisper when they think I haven’t heard, which sounds not the least bit romantic, for I’m determined I shall be an old maid, for it Roy Gardiner my romantic ideal would not do…”

She sighed, smiling. “Anne dearest. You’re time will come before you know it! Mark my word, I’ve got a premonition now. And I should think. Now, with Jo, If I judge by even just his first kiss. For he kissed me first when he proposed, and has quite a few times since. Though nothing shocking and quite chase from what I’ve heard. Mother told me all about what to expect tomorrow night. I think the Bible a better authority if you ask me. For mother said to just lie there but then I get her indecisiveness from her. And she then gave me contrary advance.

“I wasn’t asking about that...” I blushed.

“Why, Anne, I do declare. It shall be sweet, even tomorrow night, not just the kisses from a lover. Mother’s given me such lovely night gowns that shall give Jo just the shock. Only I can’t decide. So I think I’ll wear none. Come to him as Eve did….” Her words trailed off as she fell asleep. 

I dozed, but no one can sleep much next to Phil, for all her kicks. We’d been worked hard by Mrs. Gordon all week to prepare the early morning wedding. She’d drilled the schedule into us. It would begin at 8:30am sharp for that was the only time that the mayor of Bolingbrooke, Mrs. Gordon’s cousin could come. And fashionable was certainly what the wedding would be.

Dreams did come though. I dreamed of King Solomon coming for his beloved between kicks. I could not think of him like Roy. Tall, dark and handsome and brooding. He’d ruined that idea with the realization of how little my girlhood romantic ideals held up. Instead, he wore a smirk, like he was ready to laugh. I though refused to think of who he might look like.


	2. Ch 2: Gilbert - Little Anne Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for Gilbert's Thoughts...

— Gilbert ——  
Saturday June 19th, 5am  
The Clinic on Patterson Street, Kingsport, Nova Scotia

Exhaustion. Pure exhaustion. I’d not slept much in days, no truly in two years. Not since that awful night. The night I’d lost my Anne. And now, the little Anne who had pieced me back together, at least enough to function. The last of the Typhoid patients at the clinic was on the cusp of her life or death moment. She burned so hot that to touch her forehead burned my hand, as I stroked her dark curls. The sort that my Anne would have dreamed of. Her grandmother Mrs. Moore had already died of the Typhoid two weeks before. And now, we could only pray and bring her comfort. I felt myself dozing. Dreaming that it was my Anne and I sitting with little Anne. We’d adopt her of course. We would be her family. 

It was the smell of fresh cut onions that woke me as Nurse Lewis came, the formidable woman who ran the Clinic with her large tray of onion slices to pack about the fevered patients. There weren’t many left, just three. Little Anne and two men. I stood, and by habit checked little Anne for her fever. I felt a dry sob. She’d lost the fight as I’d dozed. 

“Mr. Blythe.” Nurse Lewis patted me on the shoulder. “Now, now. ‘Fraid I’d seen it coming. The Good Lord knew what he was doing. Rest little Annie Moore’s soul.” She moved past me to cover little Anne’s body. “Now, you best move her. Only gone a few minutes I’d guess. The good Reverend over on the corner’s marrying today. But he’s left a friend to fill in while he’s on his honeymoon. Life and Death every day. Now. Mrs. Moore’s brother will be coming by when I send him word, and he’ll see to the arrangements.”

I glance towards the window where just the beginning of dawn was beginning to arise. “I…”

“You’ll be going home now., Mr. Blythe. I’ve told Dr. Bernard, whom you’ve been coming under that if you’ve worked too hard. That when he started bringing you when he brought you under his wing to get that Cooper Prize. Quite proud of you, but I told him all that time ago. That my word rules.”

“Yes…”

“Well, Now it’s mighty fine you’ve come by the Cooper. And I hear it’ll pay for medical school. And one day you’ll make one of the best Doctor’s I’ve seen. You’ve got the heart young man. But if I aim to see you serving as a Doctor one day, I can’t see you falling for what ever next comes through these doors. Truth is, there’s always an emergency. And I’m right grateful for your help with this one. And I know we’re paying you some, and you might use the money. But young man. If you don’t rest. Why, I swear, you’ll be on that bed yourself fighting off death. Rather thankful we caught what caused the outburst with that privy. But the next outbreak you’re too weak. You’ll get it yourself. Now I’ve my hands full, and I’ll be needing to reach out to Mrs. Moore’s brother soon as its decent. But you? You’re heading home and if I see you here again, even in Kingsport.”

“Nurse…”

“Now I’ve told my mind to your Dr. Bernard when he’d asked to bring you first around now two years ago. I’m mighty glad and find you a truly good nurse, and quite proud of you achieving the Cooper. But mind you, that’ll pay for medical school. But it won’t do you no good if you’re dead. So do one last thing for that little Anne you loved so well. Go back to that village you’re from where all your Anne stories come from. We’d hear about it all week the latest story, you would have thought it were fairy land for the names of that place. Dryad’s Brooke, Lake of Shining Waters. White Way of Delight. Say your goodbyes. And then… Go home, to the land of the Anne Stories. And if I hear you’ve cracked a book, or worked. Spend all your time outdoors and eat. I’ll be writing your mother to make sure she puts some weight back on you. Too thin. I don’t want you on my sick beds.”

I could never go home. I’d avoided it as much as I could the pervious two years. Where each place it felt held a memory of her. But Nurse Lewis always was a force to be reckoned with. It was well known there at the Clinic that Dr. Bernard of the Redmond Medical Hospital who oversaw the little Clinic on Patterson Street. That her word was law, and even Dr. Bernard bowed to her.

So I moved Little Anne onto a gurney, holding the small child one last time. Holding back the tears until I’d pushed her out, out into one of the medical rooms used often as a morgue. I said my farewells then, and with what little of the hole in my heart she’d refilled since I’d lost my world. I felt it collapse and drain so much bigger then even that night that Anne ripped the whole bide and clear when she’d said she could never love me that way.

I walked slowly across town. I could have taken a cab perhaps, but in my exhaustion and grief I didn’t care for it. Instead I let the cool early morning air waken me enough to by route walk the three miles home to my rented rooms. 

I’d had to wait at an intersection to cross the busiest part of the city when I’d heard someone on the street. “Oh Arthur did you hear about the Gardiner wedding this summer? It’s the talk of the town…”

I choked, and turned taking a longer route anything to avoid talk of Roy Gardiner and Anne Shirley. I’d had to face their romance and all I’d lost for the past two years. Now though, I’d face three more years. Especially as I’d gotten to tour the medical department with Dr. Bernard when they’d rewarded me the Cooper Prize. I’d seen the plaque listing all the oversight. His name had been on the list.

There’d then been forms I’d had to sign for the receipt of the Cooper prize. Standards and Ethics that I would represent my college well. That I would be a model student, and a strong christian man in the community.

I pulled my thoughts from that though. Instead I focused on getting to the boarding house. Thinking on what I could do. I wanted to leave, but not go home. Perhaps to Uncle Dave. I’d be on the Island and there was no memories of her there. I wouldn’t have work for the summer, but then… it would be tight but with the Cooper prize I could manage. And so I reached my building. Without even realizing it.

I’d lived in the building for four years now, moving periodically but always in the same building. For the first four years I’d been roommates with Charlie Sloan. Now though I had been moved to the top floor, where only graduate students were housed in small apartments across from the apartment where the Landlords, the Carols lived. Their large apartment faced the street, where Mrs. Carol could oversee the young men who boarded their comings and going.

Then in the rear was four small apartments for graduate students, or occasionally families that might board. To be allowed on that level meant you met the approval of Mrs. Carol, and rather then eat in the large dining room on the ground floor for the main meal, you were invited for luncheon in the Carol’s parlor, an honor which I’d been enjoying since graduation, and had the two summers before when I’d stayed and even the underclassmen still in town were invited, for few stayed to work in the summers.

So I’d climbed the servant stairs, that only the graduates were allowed to use with the Carols to the top floor. Where I’d gone to my rooms, at the far end. They were empty as I was. I didn’t have the heart to do much to the rooms that would be mine for the next three years. So much useless space. My trunks still sat mostly packed, only one hand drawn picture on the wall by Little Anne. Which caused me to break into sobs.

I’d not bothered to change. Still dressed in my clothes from the day before. Instead I’d fallen onto the bed, reached under the pillow, and shoes and all on I’d fallen asleep. Clutching to all I had left.


	3. Ch 3: Anne - Phil's Wedding

— Anne —  
Saturday June 19th, 6am  
Mount Holly, Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia

We woke to the whirlwind which is Mrs. Gordon with her deputy Meg trialing behind. Before we knew it we were wrapped into our dressing robes, and lectured on the curls and styles needed to make Phil’s wedding the talk of Bolingbroke Society. I’d curled Pris’s hair and she’d followed by mine, attempting to curl a few coils to hang loose on my shoulder only to singe the hair when Meg walked into talk about her special friend coming. Thankfully she was able to hide the singed hair, and the look was still quite elegant.

None of us ate much, as we spun about turning from dainty sleeping beauties into one beautiful bride and her three faithful bridesmaids. And as we worked, Stella and Pris began to pack, I had barely unpacked myself. My Valice was still packed, mostly with gifts wrapped in a spare dress and undermost undergarments to protect them. I would toss my nightgown on top when it was time, pack the rest of my dresses in my trunk and early Monday morning I’d be on the first train home to wonderful Avonlea. It would be a grueling long day but I’d be home!

The day though began to go downhill with the arrival of Meg into our midst when we were half dressed, and her excited talk about her particular friend coming, whose name we finally learned just as Mrs. Gordon rushed in in exclamation we were not yet ready. Oh it was to be a Jonah day. Not only a Jonah day but the next few days, the pinnacle of Jonah days! For the particular friend of Meg’s was none other then Gilbert Blythe’s love, Christine Stewart. I couldn’t describe my reaction, yet did my best to not temper how I did react.

Funny how that candy heart necklace he’d given me some years ago and I’d worn for the convocation dance only to hear of his soon to be announced engagement to Christine Stewart. Was still sitting at the bottom of my Valice, with the broken clasp from when I had snatched it off my neck. I had kept nothing else of sentiment from my former best friend. And so as Meg gushed about her excitement about Christine coming. Worries about the storm threatening to blow in, and how we’d likely be stuck by a cozy fire all the next day for she’d never known it not to rain after a wedding. Good luck she claimed to have the rain after the wedding instead of the day of. 

I’d intended to spend the day on my own, walking across town to attend the little church where my parents were buried, and see them. But now, I worried we would be stuck in doors. Especially as Mrs. Gordon who was adjusting Phil’s veil insisted on she’d need all the young girls to keep her merry with the loss of Phil the next day. She’d even asked Pris and Stella due to join Stella’s aunt on the western coast of Nova Scotia that evening if they could delay their trip to comfort her.

The blow then came, just as Mr. Gordon came to see his daughter, and Meg gushed how she could not wait to be a bridesmaid for her particular friend, for Christine had finally been able to announce her engagement. I’d had no time to respond, no time to process. Instead I’d found myself pushed out by Mrs. Gordon and Meg from the room with Pris and Stella who glanced at me worriedly. I must have gone white for Meg made a comment about my paleness most became me. And I’d found myself on the arm of one of Jo’s friends walking down the stairs to the garden behind the house where the wedding was to be.

I barely registered any of the wedding. Instead I couldn’t describe it. I’d truly lost Gilbert. If I’d had my dream we’d gone on for years just as we were. Best friends with no romance to complicate things. He’d had to ruin it all by telling me that he loved me, not that I truly believed him. And begging me for some hope I might marry him one day. So, as Philippa Gordon became Mrs. Jonas Blake, I found myself wondering what would have happened if I’d given him hope. Oh not agree to marry him, for I could not have done that. I didn’t love him the way he deserved. But perhaps, hope. 

So as I found myself in the procession leaving the wedding ceremony I decided on two things. One, I would need to finally mourn the loss of my best friend. And two, I could not stand an hour more then necessary in the company of Meg and her particular friend, Christine Stewart. For all they would talk would be of Gilbert. They no more belonged in Gilbert’s world then Roy did in mine. They didn’t belong in Avonlea. 

So with a quick word to the girls, I ran the train schedules and ferry schedules through my mind. I would barely make it, and none would except me. But I could walk the eight miles from Bright River to Green Gables to surprise them when all rose for breakfast the next morning.

Minutes later I found myself heading back to Phil’s room with her to adjust her dress before the reception. She’d cornered me. “I hadn’t known her particular friend was Christine Stewart, oh Anne Honey…”

“Oh don’t be angry, but I’ve a mind to leave the wedding early that I might catch the train in time to make the last boat and train to home. East, or West, but home is best.” I smiled.

“Anne,” She nodded as I helped her to raise her skirts to use the chamber pot. “You’re quite right. Why I’ve a premonition that you’re supposed to go. Why perhaps you’ll meet your true prince charming today on the train.”

“No,” I laughed. “I intend to be an old spinster maid teaching at Summerside High School for years to come. If my romantic idea Roy Gardiner would not do…” No the romance I shall have will be a moonlit walk over eight miles of country side I love so well to surprise my loved ones at home at breakfast in the morning. That will be my adventure for otherwise it’ll be much as other trips.”

“Well, Anne.” She shook her head. “Now you write all the details. I’ll write Monday soon as the post can go out and explain the mysteries of a married woman. You an old maid spinster. I hardly think it. Why I always thought you’d be the first of us girls to marry and I the last for my lack of making up my mind. And now I’m the first. Now, I’ll write you tomorrow once we’re settled into our Honeymoon home. A friend of Jo’s set up connections is all I know, and Father helped pitch in too. Though Jo hasn’t dared tell me for fear of Mother finding out where we’ll be. But it’s far enough away he’s promised and I shall love it. So I’ll write you as soon as we’re settled with all the details of what married life is like. The mysteries of a man behind closed doors. Why I tell you Anne, all the older married ladies for the past month have been cornering me. Why even Aunt Jimsie tried to warn me men are ugly in bed. I don’t think Jo will be though.”

I laughed.

“So I’ll promise to write you all the details Anne if you write me every detail yourself of your trip home. My premonition is rather strong. Perhaps you’ll befriend an old lady who’ll introduce you to her son you’ll love. Or save a soul that’s rather ill. Like Florence Nightingale. Or just write and spin me stories to read to Jo about. Now course, if you mark any section for my eyes only…”

I laughed. “I promise Phil, but you’ll have to guess what is truth and what is fiction. For perhaps I’ll make up quite the story?”

She laughed, kissed me on both cheeks and with my valice tucked into my arm, I slipped with her. Through all that I’d forgotten to more then grab my valice for tucked daintily still beneath my pillow was the nightgown I’d worn that night. My other things either in the small trunk I’d brought with me that Stella and Pris would bring to Charlottetown when they returned to the Island a few weeks later, or shipped ahead with my larger trunk to Green Gables the week before.

So catching a cab near Mount Holly I rode to the station. Purchased my tickets, and boarded the train. I sat down smiling as Bolingbrook fell into the distance. I’d arrive at 12:30 in Kingsport, then a quick change to catch the 1pm train to Hopetown, followed by a quick transfer to the boat line at Pictou. I’d then catch the last ferry at 5pm to Charlottetown. There then would be the last boat train. Only in summer did the boat and trains run so late, for there would be one final boat train from Charlottetown and I’d be at Bright River followed by the most lovely moonlit walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —*—*—*—*—  
> Author’s Note:  
> So Geography…
> 
> Where places are mentioned in the books I used those names and approximated where I think they are located. LM Montgomery seemed to use real towns and places just changing the names typically. But not always.
> 
> Kingsport -> Halifax  
> HopeTown -> Likely New Glasgow I would think as the river mentioned does exist, and it matches the descriptions the best from what I can find.  
> Bollingbrooke -> Uncertain, I imagine it 60-90 minute train ride west of Halifax. Either Windsor or on St. Margarets Bay.  
> Island place names are a little more researched online and there’s some good maps showing where they are located. 
> 
> For places that are not in the books, I just used the towns that looked right for their stops. Such as Pictou.


	4. Ch 4: Davy - Fishing

— Davy —  
Saturday June 19th, 4:30am  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

When Milty told me his brother Sam had found the best fishing spot on the coast that they’d caught some terrific fish at, and that we’d been invited to tag along with the big fellas. Well, I snuck out early with my fishing pole before it was light and before I’d done my chores. I’d get them done in time for breakfast most likely so I didn’t see any reason to worry.

I’d arrived as the sun began to rise just as the fellas were gathering. There was Sam Bolton, his friend Anthony Pye, and a few other of the fellas. We set to fishing quietly. But then Anthony Pye began to talk.

“I heard Miss Shirley’s going to marry some kingsport man. I figure with it just being you, Dora and the old ladies. The fella’s going to have to get your permission, as the man about the place.” He glanced back towards the sea, none of our lines yet tugging. “Course, I won’t approve of any old Kingsport man no matter how rich he was. I respect Miss Shirley but really? From what I heard from Charlie Sloane he’s a sissy. Spouting poetry and such.”

“I rather…” I tried to say but was cut off.

“Well, I wouldn’t give any sissy permission to marry Miss Shirley if I was you. Miss Shirley needs a manly man.”

“Like you?” Sam laughed nudging Anthony.

“No.” He shook his head. “She’s too old for me, come on she was our teacher years ago. She’s practically ancient. But I mean, my Uncle got tired of Josie taking her time so he found her a real manly man. If Anne’s set on that Kingsport man, or getting ideas about women not needing to marry. Best you make sure she does. Now Dora will marry, your sisters quite respectable. But who’d marry Miss Shirley? Charlie Sloane swears a man would have to be out of his mind.”

“Gilbert Blythe used to always hang around her back in the day.” Milty Commented. “He was always coming by Green Gables.”

“Well you need more men about, and it’s high time one of those ladies got married, or you’ll not have room by the time you’re ready to bring a wife home Davy.” Sam pulled back with a sudden tug. “

“Well, Marilla could marry…” I said.

“But who would want to marry her?” Sam laughed.

“Or Mrs. Lynde?” Milty added.

“Well she’s already been married.” Anthony laughed. “Nah, I think you best focus on Anne before she marries and leaves the Island for good. I’m sure you can find someone. And the old ladies would be a good idea, they’re going to make you into a sissy if you’re not careful with no older men about.”

“I am not a sissy.” I growled.

“Well, find some husbands for them.” 

Milty rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t care myself, but what you say Davy we get away from the gossiping biddies. Unless they’re trying to find a way to court Dora or Marilla, we both know neither one would dare approach Anne. Why, it must be Dora, they’re seeking permission to court.”

I glared at Anthony. “Don’t you dare...”

“She’s a baby!” Sam growled at his brother.

“Well, Frank Bell kissed her. I saw it. And Frank Bell is only two years younger then you Anthony. And I saw you carving a A & D...” I was seeing red now. Chores would have been far better. Milty jumped though then as his hook caught. And we’d all helped him as the fish fought. It was massive, dragged in from the shore.

“As if we’d be interested. We’re just wanting to know when Davy’s going to get some men folk about to keep him from turning into a sissy.”

“Well that Kingsport man from what I heard Moody and Charlie describe him as,” Anthony added to Sam’s words. “Quite the sissy.”

“Well I won’t give him permission. And if any of you dare approach Anne or Dora, or Marilla, …or even Mrs. Lynde with aims to woo them I’ll fight you.”

They laughed. The older boys then turned to the current crop of queens girls and Milty and I focused our best on fishing and the shore. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to find a husband for one of the ladies. Then I wouldn’t be the only man at Green Gables. I’d have to think on that. Perhaps Marilla would be best.

I got home in time for breakfast, and got a right scolding from Mrs. Lynde for going before I did my chores. But I got them done quick then and ate all my oatmeal.

I had more chores after breakfast of course, and worked on them as I contemplated who might work. Well, best I realized to make it clear. So I came inside where Marilla was baking. “Hey Marilla, is Anne going to marry that Kingsport man, I want to know.”

“I don’t rightly know.” She said as she stirred. “But then I would assume if she was she wouldn’t be taking that job in Summerside.”

“Why can’t she marry someone else?” I thought through the young men her age. “Charlie Sloane wouldn’t do. And Moody Spurgeon McPherson I hear he’s got a girl. Nah. Why not Gilbert? They used to court didn’t they? What happened? Why can’t she just marry him?”

“Now Davy Keith! Don’t you dare ask Anne about her and Gilbert.” Mrs. Lynde stormed into the kitchen. “That’s a touchy subject. Now we all wish she’d had sense but what ever happened with the two of them. Why...”

“Rachel.” Marilla interrupted. “Davy if I hear you ask Anne one question about her and who she’s going to marry. You won’t be having any birthday party this summer.”

“But one of you ladies got to marry and the only one I can find a man for is Anne! I can only think of the two old sailors on the shore who are old enough for Marilla or Mrs. Lynde, and I don’t think Marilla would ever let them in her kitchen. And the fellas said I needed more men about! That I’m way to out numbered. If I don’t find Anne a groom. Sam Bolton, Anothony Pye and Frank Bell plan to try to court Dora! I won’t let them, but I’d let Milty.” I turned then seeing a bright red Dora. “You can marry Milty if you want Dora, I’ll give him permission but not Frank Bell! Even if Milty saw you kiss him behind the school house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Hello, Davy will become more important later, but I wanted us to get a taste of what’s going on with him. I’m not certain I remember right the ages, but I think Anthony is about 3-4 years older then Davy. I also added an older brother for Milty. Because what Davy wants is an older brother.


	5. Ch 5: Gilbert - Going Home

— Gilbert —  
Saturday June 19th, 11am  
The Carol’s Boarding House, Kingsport, Nova Scotia

I almost always dream of her. Sometimes the dreams are mocking of a future I’ll never have. And other times they mock about what I’d lost. Still occasionally they mock of my future. Yet I cling to them all, all except the future I face. The one where I must see Mrs. Roy Gardiner in the next three years, and face all that I have lost.

This dream is the bitter sweet of the future I cannot have. I open my eyes to see her smiling over me. She’s rubbing my shoulder laughing about how I’d fallen asleep with even my shoes on. She’s wearing her ring. The one that had burned a hole in my pocked when she’d said no. The one that I’d impulsively bought her five years before when I’d seen the ring that cried out Anne. A simple ring with a row string of pearls on a gold band. I’d had it engraved even then impulsive as I was, to “My Anne-Girl, SS 4:9, Always Your Gil.” But she never knew of that ring, instead it was only in dreams did I ever see it now. In reality it sat in the thin pocket, that I’d never opened once since that dreadful day in my billfold.

So in this dream, she was my Anne-girl. A term I once heard Mrs. Josephine Berry call her, and I’d secretly loved, and never dare calling her that myself, in my dreams she was always thus. My Anne-Girl. And as I always craved yet felt so far away. But this Anne-Girl was the Anne I always dreamed of. I wanted to sob in her arms about Little Anne, but instead I dreamed we had little Anne asleep on a cot in the main room. For our tiny bedroom had little more room then for our bed and wardrobe. And at night Anne would be tucked into the corner between me and the wall. 

“Gil?” She asked, kissing my forehead. “I… I know its sooner then we planned, but Gil…” She reached for my hand and placed it on her stomach, softly. She wore the dainty nightgown I’ve always imagined her to wear. “We’re to have a little one. Perhaps a Little Diana to play with Little Anne…”

I’d clung to her and kissed her and was swept away as I could only in a dream in the arms of my beloved. The arms that would always in the stark cold word remain bare. I’d sworn once to Fred back when I’d come home from Queens when asked if I’d kissed Ruby that I intended my first kiss to be Anne Shirley or none at all. So now, having lost all my Annes all I had were the kisses of a ghost. 

“Mr. Blythe?” I was shaken awake, back into the cruel world by Mr. Carol, who leaned over me. “Mrs. Carol was worried you were going to be running late and miss the lunch. Had a note come round from the Professor you’re under… Dr. Bernard. Said we’re to send you off home on Monday to recoup. Why you are mighty warm. Mrs. Carol’s in all a tizzy for she heard about the Gardiner wedding this summer. Not that we’ll attend mind you but it’ll be the talk of Kingsport for how grand it’ll be. Just to warn you, I keep telling her young men never want to hear about weddings. But then her cousin’s been asked to help with the organizing so she’s spouting all about it.”

I wanted to throw up, instead I blinked at Mr. Carol. I glanced towards the clock, it was a quarter to noon. If I packed in fifteen minutes, took a cab to the station, quickly bought my tickets and packed lightly. I’d just make it. I couldn’t stay another minute and hear about the Gardiner Wedding. I’d go home. Home to Avonlea where Anne would’t be. She’d be here preparing for her wedding likely they’d close up Green Gables for the summer. One final summer of farewells and then to my fate. My fate as a Doctor with no hope. 

“You’re quite right Sir, but I think. I think if I rush now I’ll be at my mother’s table tonight, if I hurry I’ll just catch the train in time.” Not likely but I could board in Charlottetown or send a telegram for Dad to pick me up at Bright River early. I jumped up, fetching an empty carpet bag, it’d been abandoned in the room with a torn handle one had to just hold right. 

“Well… you pack young man, and I’ll just be by to tell Mrs. Carol to pack a hamper for you. You’ll need nourishment. Promise to write when you’re home? And I’ll ride with you to the station. Wave you off myself.” 

He left and I packed quickly. A second everyday suit with my sunday suit. A night shirt and four sets of undergarments, socks, and the garters to hold them up. Finally, I’d packed the new bible a recent friend on Patterson Street had given me, Reverend Blake, the drawing from Little Anne of us dancing at the Dryad’s Bubble, and slipping my hand under the pillow I clutched a worn photo, slipped it into my billfold. I’d enough cash to make it home, and little left in the bank to make it back to school int he fal. The Rooms would keep though. For the Carol’s charged by the year not the month. The last thing I grabbed was a medical text book, required reading for the fall and my notebook on my work at the clinic.

I’d been given a small hamper by the Carols. Concerned clucking from both of them, and Mr. Carol drove me himself to the station. Watched as I purchased my tickets home, then ran to catch the train. I’d waved farewell to Mr. Carol as I hurried across the station.

A woman ahead of me was jumping on just as the train began to move, though I barely took in that it was a woman. Instead I focused on my exhausted breath. Each movement moving me closer and closer to the goal. The train was picking up speed, and clutching to the carpet bag, and the small hamper like footballs in my arms I pushed the last of my strength. Tossed them onto the train and falling slightly behind again I pushed forward, gripping the rails of the steps to the train as it took off, and with the curve of the train floundered as I stepped up.

I barely noticed the woman herself catching her breath or the Porter who was trying to keep my bag from falling down the other side of the entrance to the car as the hamper had. I’d barely caught my footing and with the curve of the train, I stumbled in that last momentum of jumping on board. The woman in my path I took down with me, only at the last second registering and doing my best to not crush the woman as my stomach yelled complaints about the movement and every muscle ached. I’d kept my eyes shut from the dizziness, but even then I registered, just as my eyes blinked open. It had been two years since I’d held her in my arms, and never with such intimacy. But even before my eyes blinked open I knew. 

“My Anne…” I’d managed before the world went blank and I’d lost the contents of my stomach over her beautiful hair and face.


	6. Anne - The Train

— Anne —  
Saturday June 19th, 12:30pm  
Kingsport Train Station, Kingsport, Nova Scotia

I’d been just catching my breath as the connection had been so tight in Kingsport, that I’d barely had time to register as with the train just picking up speed one last traveler jumped on board, and with the tight space, barreled right into me knocking us both to the ground. 

The first thing I’d registered was man. I’d shut my eyes at the impact, and had blinked in confusion as I recognized the curls loosened from the man’s hat that had spilled. The eyes that normally always looked full of laughter but now as though dead. “Gil...”

“My Anne...” He whispered, as his eyes rolled back.

“Gil!” I tried to shake him.

“Ma’am?” The Purser asked trying to shake Gilbert who lay on top of me. We’d both startled as Gilbert woke only to loose the contents of his stomach, spiraling onto my face, hair, and traveling suit. 

“Anne?” He started at me confusingly as the Purser helped us both to rise, and adjust ourselves. 

“Ma’am, is the gentleman an acquaintance? He doesn’t appear so well...” The Purser was trying to help support Gilbert.

“A friend actually, yes I mean, we live only a mile apart and have known each other for ten years. I was just returning home.”

“Home to Avonlea...” Gilbert spoke holding his hand to his head. “Mrs. Carol sent a basket...”

“Over the other side sorry…” The purser guided him towards an empty seat placing their bags on the rack above the bench. “Your tickets?”

He pulled his out of his inside pocket while I did like wise from my purse and then in shock, his bile still drying on my traveling suit and I felt my heart quicken to see my old friend. Perhaps the last time. Sinking down beside him on the seat as we moved out of Kingsport.

The Train was full, and were he not so clearly ill, I would have been forced to choose to sit with him or a stranger. I’d placed my hand on his forehead. Rather warm. “Honestly Gil, what ever possessed you to travel in this state. You should be in bed not on a train!”

“Nurse Lewis insisted, been working too hard. Lost Little Anne… Too scared of Nurse Lewis. Then heard about the Gardiner Wedding. Had to get away from you.” He babbled before turning away to stare out the window.

I gulped… “Oh Gil. I think you mean Aline Gardiner’s wedding. Dorothy wrote to me about it. She’s promised to stay in touch as I teach this summer at Summerside. Why you’re looking at the new Principal at Summerside High School! I… I refused Roy.”

His head whipped towards me. “Anne…”

“Just think tonight we’ll be seeing the Island again! I cannot wait to walk the woods again. All the old beloved haunts. How long will you be in Avonlea for? I know you’ll be coming back. I heard you’ll be studying medical, and of course…” I gulped. “I heard congratulations are in order, one of Christine Stewart’s friends is Phil’s cousin, was telling me all about it at Phil’s wedding today…”

“Christine Stewart?” He stared blankly at me. Then shook his head. “Yes, Ronald told me their folks finally accepted her fiancé, as he’s finally made his business turn a profit.”

My eyes went wide. “I thought you…”

“She told me it was common knowledge. Her brother Ronald asked me to watch out for her as she’d know no one. And she wasn’t a bad sort truthfully. She’s engaged to someone back home, Mr. Andrew Dawson. Her Virtuosso as she calls him. He’s been working to build is business out west and they mean to marry as soon as his business thrives. Guess that’s a reminder to never listen to gossip.”

“Everyone said you and her were engaged…” I stared, then shook my head, pulling off my hat, now squashed from our fall with specks of his bile all over, it was truly ruined. “Well, that should be a listen to never listen to gossip. Truth be told I’ve quite enough of romance for a lifetime. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be and am determined to be an old spinster.”

I’d turned only to notice he’d fallen a sleep. 

We spoke nothing else for an hour as we rode, crossing Nova Scotia towards the eastern coast. He slept, and my own lack of sleep I must have dozed off myself for I woke with my head on his shoulder as the train slammed to a sudden stop, throwing us against the back of the seat in front of us. We were again a tangle of limbs. The purser was announcing to the car as I felt Gilbert’s forehead, I could have sworn he’d grown warmer as he’d slept. “Anne?”

“Some accident ahead. No one dead though, thank providence. We’ve to walk the mile to the next station where a local line will continue on to Pictau. Might put us back, but we still may make the boat. Where’s your bag, there it is. Oh this brings me back, why I could swear you’ve got my old carpet bag I arrived with when I first came to the Island though the colors are different. Give me an arm, what a scrape this is.”

I’d glanced at him several times as he stumbled beside me. I’d held onto our two bags with one arm, as I helped him in the late sunlight towards the town. We’d been in the midst as we started, but his uneasy gate was slowing us down. “Gil I’ll have to tease you about such slow walking when I’d barely kept up with you that time we’d walked to Ecco lodge the last time.”

I began to calculate in my head. We had to get to Charlottetown tonight. I hadn’t the funds for a hotel, and Gilbert was in no condition to be left on his own. No matter what we had to make that boat. Even if we missed the boat train. He’d paused, his glazed eyes shaking as he focused on me. “Anne…” He’d cupped my face with his free hand. “I don’t feel so well…”

“Gil,” I glanced, most of the other passengers were ahead of us now. We were I’d guess halfway. The train they said would leave in half an hour to keep the time table, plus one more afterwards. But that later train would be no use. We’d miss the last boat to Charlottetown. “We’ve got to hurry, we’ve got to catch that train.”

He nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. If that steadied him, so be it. He’d tried to take one of the bags, then glanced down at me in the late summer light. “Come on Carrots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to drag out the Christine and Roy at all... So we’re getting that into the open quickly. Trust me I think there’s enough hidden fears from both of them to up the angst. Without having Christine or Roy show up in Avonlea. Others have done that, and well, so instead I wanted to dig into their hidden fears. Especially as I suspect Gilbert has his own romanticized ideal of Anne that would put Anne’s romantic ideal to shame for how much he dreams about his dream Anne... And how absolutely uncomfortable that would likely make Anne feel.


	7. Gilbert - Taking a Walk

— Gilbert —  
Saturday June 19th, 3pm  
Countryside near Brookfield, Nova Scotia

Besides physically feeling the worse I’d ever felt, I was elated. We walked slowly, my exhaustion and fever she kept reminding me of slowing me down. Or perhaps it was to treasure the moment. But was it true? Or was she just my ghost Anne, to soon mock me of the life I couldn’t have? My mind wasn’t straight. Had she told me there was no truth to her and Roy. That she’d refused him? No, I shook my head, glancing towards her. She’d given me the same glance before. And I caught a glint from her hand. The mocking dream of what I’d never have I’d woken to find my my reality. I was confused. Which was real?

The other passengers seemed to get ahead, but with each step I felt my stomach queues again. I’d paused, and I’m afraid I’d felt it all come up suddenly, spilling over my suit. She’d dropped the bags and helped me lean over as the rest heaved up. She kept the hair brushed back from my forehead, and my tie that has slipped out of my vest, from worse damage. 

“Gil, we’ve got to continue if we’re going to make the train…”

I nodded, picking up the carpet bag she’d dropped and walking beside her, felling marginally better now that my stomach was empty. I still kept my arm about her waist, because for the first time in our lives she let me. She’d glance at me worriedly and I’d smile at her, remembering that morning and her news. 

“Little Anne will love playing with Little Diana…” I grin.

She glanced at me, an odd look on her face. “Yes, well Diana isn’t up for much of our old playing right now, with the pregnancy. Now hurry Gil. I would rather not get stranded as I’d left in a rush after the wedding today. Oh Phil and Jo, did you ever meet Phil’s new husband Jonas Blake?”

“Rev. Blake.” I nodded. “Patterson Street. The wedding…”

“Oh it was lovely. In the garden early morning. Of course if you ask me the ideal time to marry would be sunrise. But I doubt even the thought of marrying her beloved Phil would get her up early enough for that.”

“In the woods.” I grin picking up speed. “Or an orchard. With the apple blossoms.” We walked, starting to get closer to the crowd ahead of us. I imagined it. Her coming down with only Phil and her Jo as witnesses. Marrying alone in the woods, and just as the sun would break through when we’d vow a lifetime together. I was dreaming of us then signing the marriage license when she groaned. “Anne?”

“The train! Run!” She took off, leaving me to try to run behind her, but I hadn’t the strength left in me. Instead we were left, standing there as the train whipped out of sight. “What a scrape!” She cried. “I gave my extra funds to Stella to make sure she could send my trunk on afterwards. And I’d only enough for the fairs and food. One night if necessary, but I’d hoped to make it to Charlottetown. Then if necessary to beg lodging on Stella’s parents.”

I’d dazed out then smiled. Mrs. Anne Blythe. “I’ll take care of the boarding house. If you can get us some food to last us until the trains go. You don’t look so good.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll sleep in one of the Apple boughs. I saw an orchard as we passed…”

“Absolutely not Anne.” I took the bags from her, finding more strength well up in me. A sudden memory came back from that morning. She’d rushed out of bed to loose her stomach. Seeing the results on her face. “I’ll take care of the lodging. You see to what food we’ll need. And get onions. Nurse Lewis always demands onions. Helps with fevers. And Ginger for your stomach.”

She rolled her eyes, and I stumbled slightly taking the two bags. Truly I’d likely sleep straight through the Sabbath until we could leave Monday morning. 

My mind had been fuzzy. Exhaustion from medical school I thought. Walking with Anne I could have sworn I’d fallen asleep walking. I’d had to shake my head as we came in view of the station only to see the train leaving. Anne was so excited to be heading home. To share the news. The news she’d woken me up, was it that afternoon? Little Diana. We already had little Anne. But I didn’t see her. I’d shrugged it off. Anne knew where she was no doubt.

I’d convinced her we might as well stay there. So while she went to purchase what we’d need for food and wasn’t it Saturday night? My mind was fuzzy from pain. Yes, we’d be here for two nights. I grinned. 

“Why, as I live and breath!” The woman behind the counter exclaimed as I approached the counter of the hotel, she'd been in the midst of letter writing. “Gilbert Blythe! Fancy seeing someone from Avonlea here. Were you stranded? We’ve become nearly filled up due to that accident. Traffic both ways stalled. Though there’s still the mail train going out. But nothing now to the Island. Probably don’t remember me. Prissy Phillips, though back in the day it was Prissy Andrews. My Teddy Phillips was the schoolmaster when you came back from out west with your father. Same year I believe that red head.”

I grinned. “Anne Blythe.”

Her eyes went wide. “You don’t say! I hadn’t heard. I’ve been so busy, but Mother and I write every week, writing her now in fact. By the looks of you... you're ether most ill or it's sympathy pains How long? I find men get that often with the first. Always can tell a woman's expecting by how green her husband is.”

I glazed over slightly then shook myself. “Sorry haven’t slept much. Been working the night shift at the clinic.”

“Never mind.” She laughed prettily. “Now just sign here, and when you’re ready to check out, should be my husband at the counter then. You can pay your bill then.”

I then blinked. Somehow it was both the memory of Anne talking and a text book combined. “Morning sickness. Need something… Going home to tell them about Little Diana.”

“Little Diana?” She asked..

I took the pen as I signed the line for room 203, Mr & Mrs Gilbert Blythe. Smiling, what a dream. It had to be. “That’s if it’s a girl. Going to tell them back home. Surprise them. Told me this morning before the wedding.” I then remembered touching her cold little body. “No… sorry, will likely sleep all day tomorrow. Anne went to get dinner and what she needs. Said she needed some things.” I looked about confused. “Night Prissy.”

With that I turned back. I found Anne rushing up the street with a package under her arm, I still carried the bags and tried to take the package but she brushed me aside. “All set.”

She rolled her eyes. “Even the onions and ginger. I’ll drop them in your room. Oh Gil, if you weren’t so ill I’d think of sleeping on that apple bough. It was my plan only a cherry tree the day Matthew picked me up at Bright River when I first came. So much scope for the imagination. Just returning home. Did you get us rooms?”

My mind whirled in confusion. Oh, for little Anne. But I could never remember. I wanted her alive so I nodded. “Little Anne’s got a room. And take good care of little Diana… We talked about this. You need a good nights sleep…”

“Gil.” She paused me in the shadows, near the side door to the hotel. Closer to the stairs Prissy had told me about for our room was at the end of the wing. “This is the strangest day… Where’s my room then.”

I’d lead her to room 203. Opened the door and set the bags down. She’d set her hat down on the dresser glancing about. The small stove in the corner, a dresser, single chair and table, with a double bed taking up most of the space. The room was. Small, not that there was much left in the rooms.

She’d turned to look at me then. “Gil, what’s your room so I can check on you before I retire.”

I’d stared at her puzzled as I shut the door. I didn’t have any more energy. I just wanted to sleep and moved towards the bed, not even bothering with my shoes I was asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. I’d wake up again to the nightmare of a world without Anne, where she was marrying Roy Gardiner. And I’d lost her forever. Her haunting me as I tried to continue a shell of a life until the good lord took me home. But I was too tired to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Yes... LOL Gilbert


	8. Anne - Mrs Blythe

— Anne —  
Saturday June 19th, 4:30pm  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

Gilbert Blythe was dead to the world within minutes in a deep sleep. I tapped his shoulder, trying to wake him. He still burned up. Well, I best find out for myself where the other room was. Taking the key from his hand, I left him to dreamland. Leaving my bag there for now, I went down a long passage to the main stairs, and down them to the lobby. There, I saw a young maid, perhaps sixteen or seventeen sitting as she read a book at the chair dressed smartly in a black and white uniform. I glanced about the room, there were three sitting areas clumped together, and a desk where the maid sat in the center straight in front of the stairs, being the desk on either side were two doors, and above them a sign reading “The Brookfield Hotel, an establishment of high moral caliber. No immoral behavior tolerated.” I gulped. But then I’d have my own room quickly, where I could rest between checking in on Gilbert.

“Hello, I… A Mr. Gilbert Blythe came in to book some rooms, and well he’s rather ill and I only got out of him one room 203 when he’d fallen asleep. He’s, I don’t think he’s slept much in the past few months.”

The girl laughed like a bell. “Yes! Mrs. Teddy told me of him before she left. Took the last room, that...” She glanced down at the registry. “You must be Mrs. Blythe. She said he had that look all husband’s get. Well, she’s gone to drop the mail off. Always writes her mother every Saturday she does. Now, Teddy’s normally here, but they’re preparing for my Aunt’s, that Teddy’s mother’s arrival. And that is an event. She doesn’t like Mrs. Teddy you know. So Mrs. Teddy was here, rather then home. And now it’s just me, just good old Clara. Why your husband got one of the last rooms, and we’d had to turn away the last three who’d asked. Is everything in your room in order Mrs. Blythe?”

I blinked as I stepped closer. And there, I saw looking upside down in Gilbert’s hand. The room was let to Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert Blythe. I gripped the counter noticing my kid gloves I wore were covered in residue from Gilbert’s sickness. I was going to find a slate to break on his head... My mind was whirling. He was too sick to sleep somewhere else, and clearly someone needed to keep an eye on him. “No, he’s just rather unwell, and I’d hoped for…”

“No more said. Mrs. Teddy had that look that says a girl can’t know all the mysteries of a married woman’s life. Mr. Teddy’s my cousin and she rather likes to rub it in that she’s ten years my senior and married a year when she was my age. But then, I’ve five brothers and they make nasty sick bed patients. You look as though you’re dealing with a sick baby or a sick man. Often they’re one in the same. Men don’t make good sick bed patients. Especially when they have to share. I remember one time three of them were sick at once, Dad made them all share a bed and I’m shocked the house didn’t come down with their fighting. Well, you’ll be wanting things to keep the man clean no doubt and yourself too, and I best show you. Mrs. Teddy won’t mind now. I’ll show you were the extra linens are and cleaning things are kept. Men folk can be good at hiding how ill they are. Thats why you have to look to their women folk to see just how ill they really are. And I’m guessing he’s worse then a babe teething right now by the state of you.”

“Yes.”

Almost blindly I followed the girl to a room behind the counter. “Just let us know if you need extra linens. Has he a fever?”

“Yes.”

“Landsakes, then you’ll need extra bedclothes, and my Mother always said onions for fever. Stuff the socks with them.” She started to pile sheets into my arms. “Men folks tend to sweat awfully bad in a fever with their sweats. Now there’s a wash room down the hall from you, but Mrs. Teddy won’t like any sickness spreading, so I’ll have to ask you not to use it. But we’ve an old hip bath I’ll tell Sam to carry to your room. Oh and Alcohol for cleaning. Mrs. Teddy believes in keeping everything clean, and doesn’t allow alcohol on the premise for any other purpose. Why I remember Teddy kicked out a couple in the snow for he’d found they’d not been married really, and were drunk on top of it. Caught them, and kicked the man out in the snow and made the lady sleep in the lobby until their train came.”

“Oh…” I tried to speak, but was caught off… We were not a married couple. What was I…

She ignored me though. “But where was I? Oh and flannel. Sick folk always need flannel. I’ll run to the store for you and fetch it, with something for that fever.”

“Flannel?” I asked weakly.

“Oh yes. Why men folk when they’re sick can be rather bad about missing the chamber pot. Best treat him like the babe he’ll be until he’s well I say. There’s a stove in your room and I’ll put a note you’ll need fresh coal in the morning, and some of the leftover soup my Aunt will make tonight. She don’t care for Mrs. Teddy’s cooking and so she’ll be making something fresh herself. Newly installed, Mr. Teddy had my brothers install just last month. Quite proud of them stoves, not even been used yet been warm enough. Now there’s plumbing with a sink in each of the rooms. Quite handy if you ask me. Mr. Teddy says that’s why we’re a hotel and not a boarding house. Because we’ve got sinks.”

I walked in a daze behind her, found myself giving her $1.00 for what she claimed I’d need for caring for my “Babe of a sick husband” and was debating whether it could be something quite sinister such as Scarlet Fever, or simply he’d come down with influenza.

So with my arms loaded, promises to return in an hour with Sam and the hip bath for my husband, I’d been pushed back into the room. I gulped, our room. Perhaps I’d be better off in that Apple Bough, but one look at Gilbert. His suit soaked with sweat. I probably shouldn’t leave him alone. He was tossing and turning too, lying on his back now, his suit clearly needing to be carefully cleaned. “Gilbert Blythe.” I spoke leaning over him, in my best school ma’am voice. “What sort of scrape did you get us into. If I had a slate I’d be breaking it…”

He woke with a start and bumped my head with how quickly he sat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note… it’ll become clear, but for those guessing, Prissy is Mrs. Theodore Philips in this story. I wanted to make sure it doesn’t become clear for Anne to suspect there’s any connection, and think that she can keep it contained.


	9. Chapter 9

— Davy —  
Saturday, June 19th, 5:00pm  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

Now if you ask me, not that you will. None of the ladies were talking to me much during dinner. Which was fine for Marilla had made plum puffs and who can bother with talk especially as I’d had my fill of matchmaking. Just because a fella wants more men around? So I’d suggested when Marilla was in the middle of eating her meat loaf she’d made that I’d gladly take her adopting another brother instead. And as Anne wouldn’t marry Gilbert we could just give the Blythes Anne and we could take Gilbert I figured. Or maybe Marilla could get me a younger brother. Diana Wright was big as a watermelon and not much fun to play with now days. I’d seen her when she’d dropped off Dora and Minnie May from their visit. She certainly was big. So maybe we could just adopt Fred Wright. When I finished explaining my plan, Marilla just bit her thin lips.

She’d sat down then her fork and asked me. “So Mr. Keith, will you be giving up your room for Fred Wright or Gilbert Blythe to move in then?”

“Nah.” I shook my head. “Sam and Milty share, so we can also. But I think I’ll take Gilbert. He’s awfully smart, and has answers. Like why’s the sky blue and what’s in frogs. Why’s Mrs. Wright so big? She wasn’t last year. I heard it’s because she’s looking for a baby in the garden, least that’s what Milty’s Dad says. But Mrs. Berry said they ordered one. Why’d she order one, and how’d she get so fat?”

“It’s about time someone explained facts to that boy Marilla...” Mrs. Lynde said. “Explained the Birds and the bees...”

“Nah, I already know that.” I said. “They taught that at school last week. Real boring too. All them names we had to learn. Only fun part of it was through it all was Milty shot a spit ball into Minnie’s May’s hair and she’d screamed waking us all up. We just wanted to end the term. Not hear about that. Of course it’s rather boring all that reproduction stuff and how things grow... Hey that was right after Dora you kissed Frank Bell, and ew!”

“Davy Keith!” Mrs. Lynde exclaimed. “You mean to tell me Mr. West, your school teacher taught your class about the birds and the bees and in mixed company! That is... Why I’ll be needing to talk to the school board. To think that there wasn’t an uproar sooner. It’s indecent if you ask me.” With that she rose, sat her napkin on the plate and nodded to Marilla. “I’ve some calls to make Marilla. I don’t expect we’ll have Mr. West again in the fall. I’m surprised the parents havent’ made an uproar about it yet. What day was that Dora?”

“Thursday...” She stared at us. “But it was all in the text book! How could there be any scandalous in a text book?”

I shrugged. “It’s just birds, bees, and pollen. I mean what’s the big deal about how an orchard makes its fruit. You’re not saying that’s how Diana Wright is getting her baby? In the orchard? At least a catalogue makes sense”

“Tree Propagation?” Marilla asked, for Mrs. Lynde was already gone. “Well, Master Keith, I rather think we should have a talk soon. Maybe I’ll ask Fred Wright or Mr. Harrison to talk if you prefer. About where babies come from. Of course you could have myself or Mrs. Lynde...”

“You can tell Dora.” I shook my head. “I’ll write to Gilbert Blythe. He promised me a few years ago when he and Anne left for college I can always write him with my scientific questions. I mean when the cow gave birth I wrote to him two years ago, and asked him why the calf came out feet first. And he explained it all. He’s really smart. Anne’s almost as smart as him. He’s going to study medical school and I’ll ask him where Diana Wright is getting her baby. Must be heaps more interesting then what Mr. West taught us in school. The bee goes from one flower to the other. The male and female flowers. Or the bird. Then the fruit grows. It’s really boring. Do humans have birds and bees too then? I want to know.”

She looked like she was trying not to burst. “Best you ask Gilbert Blythe then. But don’t you dare mention Anne to him, or make any suggestions. If I hear you’re playing matchmaker for them. Davy Keith you won’t have a birthday. Dora will, but If I hear of any matchmaking for any of us ladies again. Of any matches. There won’t be a birthday party you hear me, and you can forget about going on your own in the buggy to pick up Anne on Monday night, …make your lists and I don’t want to hear that a question comes out of you until after your birthday young man.”

My eyes went wide. “You won’t hear another question Marilla!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t remember at this time who the teacher is in Avonlea, and if they’re mentioned. And can you just see it the moment Mrs. Lynde realizes it was not “The birds and the bees” taught at school. Oh I love her character :) Also, please be patient if Davy’s portions jump a bit before Anne & Gilbert return to Avonlea… It is a little hard to write his plot line in this section because like you I want to get back to Anne & Gilbert, but he does crack me up, and we’re setting up the gossip. This is after Jane left for the west as she married that summer.


	10. Gilbert - Dreams

— Gilbert —  
Saturday June 19th, 5:30pm  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

“Anne?” I woke, blinking as Anne rubbed her head that had bumped against mine. 

She had that look of the school ma’am and was glaring at me. “Gilbert John Blythe how could you lie?”

“Lie?”

“Checking us in to this hotel as Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert Blythe. Really.”

My mind whirled, but it was filled with dreams and snippets of dreams and I ached all over. And was cold. “Anne? I… Is this a dream? What are you doing here?”

She pulled back staring at me. “Gilbert…”

“Ma’am?” Someone was knocking at the door.

“Yes?” Anne went to the door, where a young man, likely fifteen came in carrying a copper hip bath. The young man sat it in one of the few open areas. I glanced about the room. The double bed on which I laid took up much of the room. To the right between it and the outer wall was a dresser, with in the other corner a small table with two wooden chairs. In the center across from the bed was a stove, the left of it a sink with a sink, something I’d seen once or twice before. A mirror stood above it with a small cabinet. The man set the tub between the sink and stove, lit the stove, and within minutes had the stove heating up an was out quickly with only a backwards glance that the small cabinet between the stove and sink that I could not quite see, housed some pots and more coal.

She sighed turning back to me. “What’s done is done. You really don’t remember?”

“This is a dream isn’t it? I mean if you’re here…”

“This isn’t a dream Gilbert.” Her voice had softened. “You’re sick, and burning up with a fever. Well, I’ll get the hip tub filled for you and give you some privacy to wash. She began to work across the room and I fell back to sleep. She woke me again, more gently this time, then like a babe while she flushed quite red, she helped me out of my outer things until I was down to my shirt and pants and undergarments. She’d then laid fresh drawers and my nightshirt and towel on the chair she’d moved next to the tub, a rag and a bar of soap and instructions for me to wash my hair. 

I’d dragged myself to the mirror over the sink. I had flecks of dried stomach contents on my face, hair, and clothes, and my shirt was soaked with sweaty drench. Memories of that afternoon, running into Anne, loosing my stomach twice came back more clearly pushing the dreams out of the way in the fever. I pushed my way to the hot water, slowly finished undressing though I felt I had little energy left and sank down onto the floor next to the hip tub. I dunked my head, washing the worst of the speckles of my hair, then fell into the tub and washed myself. 

Starting to doze again, I pushed the last of my strength to the bed. I’d just rest a second before I dressed. Landing on my stomach. I didn’t have the strength to wrestle with the under garments and nightshirt.

I was back in my boyhood days. Back when I’d had the measles and had been stuck in bed in the dark so I wouldn’t ruin my eyes. I remember my mother coming in to wash me, spreading a lotion to help with the itching as she whispered comforting words. How old was I? Six, Seven? She’d helped me wash in the gloomy dark even though it was high summer and likely noon. Then crawl into bed.

She was helping me into my nightshirt now. Only I remembered her singing and now she wasn’t. My eyes blinked open. Oh, there was light in the room, late afternoon sunlight coming through a window, near a table that sat under it. I saw two suit cases and it wasn’t mother dressing me. But the reddest Anne I’d ever seen. She was maneuvering my arms into the night shirt, blushing and mumbling on and on about Davy and twins. What was Anne doing in my room? At least I was lying on my stomach and from the feel of it a sheet was thrown over my lower half. But then I blinked as she lifted my head to slip the head opening of the night shirt down my head.

She’d struggled over me, leaning over to pull and shove the night shirt down to cover me. I began to pray she wouldn’t turn me over. She did though and I did my best to think of anything but Anne. So I focused on Aunt Mary Maria Blythe and her last visit for Christmas. That helped a lot. And the sheet at least with a hazy glance down didn’t cause the ultimate mortification of making my thoughts clear. So I fell back to sleep dreaming about Aunt Mary Maria and it wasn’t a good dream. But then it was Aunt Mary Maria and I needn’t say more. Well, she’s really not an aunt, one of father’s cousins. 

The world then shifted away from Aunt Mary Maria and instead I was back to the day I returned to Avonlea school room and I saw the new face. The little redhead. I’d winked at her. She’d ignored me. I’d then reached over, yanked on her braid and hissed “Carrots.”

The next thing I knew she’d broken a slate on my head and I hadn’t even comprehended if it was hers or mine. And there began the fight to win Anne Shirley’s favor and forgiveness. I spilled into other memories. Other dreams.

I dreamed of washing. One time that Mother had made me do the laundry. And I’d done a scrape almost on level with Anne Shirley’s childhood scrapes. So glad she never learned of it. I’d used mother’s good table cloth at the age of nine to make a cape. She’d made me do the washing and I’d rubbed a hole right into the center of that good table cloth.

Running water woke me then. And I blinked my eyes open to a sight that took my breath away. Hanging from a rope strung across the rooms were various clothing items and between the sink and the stove where the room was warmest, and the hip bath had been placed Anne leaned over in her dress, her shining red hair leaning over the tub as she washed it, hanging down perhaps nearly two feet. It’d been years since I’d seen it down. Perhaps back in our school teacher days the last time I’d seen it loose and down as she’d worn it up for years.

“Anne-Girl. Your hair is the most beautiful in all of Canada. It’s like the sunrise on the Island shore.” I smiled at her. I’d forgotten where that name came from.

She stared at me wide eyed, then yelped as she slipped suddenly and the next thing I knew she was soaking wet, sitting dress and all in the tub, and the splash from it even reached my skin which was a relief, from the alternating heat and cold I felt. 

My eyes blinked shut then. And I was back to that night. Was it only that morning or was it years ago. Sitting beside, watching one after another of the patients die. Oh most recovered. But loosing them. Especially Little Anne. She’d fought so hard and lost everything. I’d not let myself sob yet. And now the grief overwhelmed. Just like I’d lost Anne I’d lost Little Anne. The cries of grief filled me. I didn’t care who heard as I wailed. For I watch as Anne Gardiner leads little Anne away.

But then arms wrapped around me, rocking me in my fears and grief. My head was nuzzled into a bosom, and I thought of one of my earliest memories of nuzzling into my mother after I’d fallen from a tree as we waited for the Doctor to arrive, from my parents stories I was three then. Only this wasn’t mother’s everyday dress. But the most dainty and thinnest lawn, like a handkerchief, with dainty lace. Anne, my Anne. My dreams moved and shifted through various dreams, and nightmares, threatening to pull me into the void, but like an anchor, Anne held me tight as I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Can you just imagine what Anne’s mind is going through with Gilbert saying something poetic about her red hair? FYI as I catch up to the posting schedule on FanFiction dot net, I'll be posting 5 chapters a day, then will revert back to the 5 chapters a week Sunday night - Thursday Night.


	11. Anne - the Sands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are created by LM Montgomery, and are her property... the original characters & storyline are unique to this story are copyright 2021, by Nell Lime.
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> FYI this is the only lusty graphic portion in the story at this time and likely in the story. Its full of metaphors, and only descriptive enough so you know what does and doesn’t happen for plot purposes (otherwise it wouldn’t be in there). If though you prefer to skip, when Anne starts to dream skip to the last paragraph. I’ve tried to keep it T rated, but its skirting the edge so I’m giving a warning. Honestly later chapters will have more graphic descriptions of Gilbert’s bowel movements then the lust. But as I prefer to skip often times lusty portions, I’m giving fair warning and if there’s any “lusty portions” again, will do that, and only ever include in my story telling if it’s vital for moving the story forward and raising the stakes.

— Anne —  
Sunday June 20th, 3:30am  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

I’d been sitting, on the only flat surface not covered in our wet yet clean clothing. My back was aching, but not daring to lean back against my dripping corset as I sat in my last dry clothing items. Why had I not packed more clothes? And forget my night gown likely safely still tucked daintily under the pillow in Phil’s room. Instead I sat in my undermost undergarments, and the shawl that Aunt Jamesina had knitted for me. I’d kept my lap covered with the sewing for Diana’s baby and was certain I’d never stop blushing. Perhaps it would have been better to have been stuck in room all night with Christine Stewart and Meg Gordon after all. And if the girls ever learned that I’d spent a night sharing a room with Gilbert Blythe. Yes a very sick Gilbert who slept so deeply with a warm fever that I doubt he’d remember much later. 

I’d considered commandeering some of his clothing. His spare suit perhaps. But I wasn’t certain which would be more scandalous. To wear Gilbert’s clothing or if he were to wake and find me sitting there in nothing but my drawers and chemise with a shawl. My arms completely bare and my legs below my knees. Which were a bit cold, despite the warm June air and the heat from the stove going.

And it didn’t help to think about him. Laying there, and having to have helped him put his night shirt on. That he’d fallen asleep before putting fresh clothes on. Thankfully he’d fallen asleep on his stomach.. There are some things that one can just not unsee, and Gilbert Blythe sick in bed where everyone in the hotel believed his lie that I was Mrs. Gilbert Blythe… 

Why had I not packed more clothes? Or at least a nightgown? That dreadful nightgown innocently resting under the pillow in Phil’s girlhood bed. I did her best to not think of Gilbert Blythe, sleeping fitfully in the bed, already his nightshirt damp with sweat from the fever, I’d only found the one night shirt. I’d seen some undershirts, perhaps I should wake him and help him into one, I thought. But then blushed at the memory of having to help him dress before. I covered my mouth and a slight gasp. To think that it’d been all rumor about him and Christine. That morning when I’d woken up, having to face hearing Meg talk about her special friend Christine and her dashing fiance. I’d even wondered if I’d ever see Gilbert again. If next time I saw him I’d have to see him introduce Christine as his fiancé or wife. Instead here I was. With a Gilbert who... What would happen if others learned we lied and posed as a married couple?

Oh… I’d turned then and glanced my reflection my hair still darkened and slightly damp. In the lamp light on the table I could see it. “The most beautiful hair in Canada, like the sunrise on the Island shore…” Roy had written me lines of poetry. He’d described my every feature. But then there’d been a flatness to his poems. Like they were too cheap, too common. Gilbert. I’d never heard him once get poetic. In fact we’d argued over it a time or two about the necessity of poetry in life.

I sighed. How had Gilbert Blythe without a poetic bone in his body spout out something like that in his fevered state? And that he still cared? Oh, how wonderful that I had my old friend back, but then I imagined it. Sitting after we were home across from each other, him in the Blythe family pew and me in the Green Gables. And I’d remember when I’d found him too exhausted to even dress himself. I’d be red throughout the sermon and would get a lecture from Mrs. Lynde afterwards. Marilla would just shake her head at me.

Because I’d never be able to face Gilbert Blythe again! 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by moaning and sobs coming from the bed. He quickly grew louder. Sobs like I’d wrenched when Matthew had died. I’d rushed to him, forgetting about our states of undress and climbed onto the bed on the empty side, sitting on the bed I wrapped my arms around him, rocking him. Trying to sooth him. So he wouldn’t wake the neighbors, I pressed his head into my bosom. I’d imagined he was a small child. He’d told me once about a dog he’d had as a boy, years before I came to Avonlea. How he’d sobbed when they’d had to shoot it because it’d gotten injured. How old had he been? I couldn’t remember. Perhaps eight? Well, I imagined it was Davy as he first came, waking from a nightmare. 

I settled down, and my arms around his sticky back, I began to doze with him, finally relaxing as I slipped down into oblivion. My last thoughts was I’d have to go back to the chair in a few minutes. But exhaustion was overtaking me. My frozen toes finally felt warm, his arms were around my waist, making it hard to move. I’d thought I’d let myself stay just a few minutes, were my last conscious thoughts.

I dreamed of the bible book we’d read. Back there with Phil, Stella and Pris. The Song of Solomon, only now the king, the Lover was coming across the desert to me. He’d have form one minute then be so dry and hot he’d be about to fall to the wind as dust. I was an oasis, like a dryad perhaps. The beloved with the nectar he needed. He’d nearly been lost to the wind when he finally reached me, crawling. He’d drunk of my nectar from my cup and I’d clung to him that he might not shift again into sand. With each sip he took more form, my King Solomon. 

I arched to him as a cat and he began like a thirsty dog to lap at my waters. He scratched from the rawness of the desert as he climbed for breath. I clung tighter. My nails clinging that he’d not slip away to sand. He began worshiping my hair. I’d remembered Gilbert’s words and this lover began to repeat them, showering my hair with kisses in my watery oasis. I’d poured my love to him, clinging to him that he might not fly away into sand in the wind above my oasis threatening our lives.

Oh that he might kiss my lips. So I’d pulled him down, to keep him from leaving the pool of my oasis. From returning to his camel to return to the desert and the wind. I sighed and pulled him down, and our lips became one. Oh I’d dreamed of my first kiss, and perhaps dream kisses are better. I’d heard the girls speak of their first kisses. Roy had tried once to kiss me once, but nothing as this King Solomon, and I’d turned away from Roy but to my King Solomon. Oh but this put all descriptions of kisses to shame. It was as though we had one breath. We were rocking in the water, drifting the desert forgotten. In my pool of my oasis.

Suddenly a door opened, jarring me from the the dream. Only it was no dream. Above me as the King Solomon had, Gilbert’s own eyes blinked in a daze, at the noise, only to come down continuing to kiss whispering “I love you Anne Blythe.” Before trailing kisses down the side of my neck.

I glanced towards the door, where I saw the back of a man moving back towards the door. One of the staff, with the morning delivery promised, oh had I not told them to just bring it in when the clerk had dropped off the hip bath and come straight in. Oh the mortification that we’d been found thus! What a Jonah day! At least, none knew us here new the truth and here they thought we were within our rights as a married couple. What a lie. Anne Blythe, I realized my head spinning as he kept his ministrations going. My nails still clinging to him as from the dream, I quickly removed. 

“Gil… Stop…” I tried to shake him from it. “Gilbert Blythe!” He did not stop. I’d break a slate over his head as soon as I found one. No one hundred! His hands where where they never should be. I will forever pity the milking cows for he thought I was one of them. I bit him, trying to get him to stop.

“Anne-girl.” He spoke in a whisper, shuttered as though in pain.

“Gil..” I quietly sobbed.

He didn’t respond. Instead he collapsed like a dead weight and began to snore. He was like a cake that the door is slammed on before it finishes rising.

I managed to roll him off of me, onto the dryer side of the bed, adjusting his night clothes such that he was at least covered again for they had bunched up indecently from our dreams. Next time he had a nightmare I’d just dump cold water on his head. What had we done! Perhaps I should wake him, shake him. Slap him? Instead as soon as I could discern he wouldn’t notice the movement I hurried from the bed, righted my undergarments and threw up into the sink from the shock of what we’d done. Oh the depths of despair did not reach for the panic I felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Poor Anne.


	12. Davy - Sunday School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The point of these scenes in this section is to create “Awkward turtles” such that Anne & Gilbert get totally strained and stressed out because of the tensions of the lust, fear, love… But you need a cold shower before we get back to the tension so enjoy Davy.

— Davy —  
Sunday June 20th, 7:30am  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

We were eating breakfast, getting ready for Church when I thought of one of my questions. Only to bite my tongue. I’d then slipped up to my room found a stub of a pencil and began a list. One for Anne and another for Gilbert. Once I started to write them the questions began to pour out.

Gilbert.  
1\. Where’d babies come from?  
2\. Why’d Frank Bell have to kiss my sister?  
3\. Why’d I get a cramp in my side if I run too fast?

Anne.  
1\. Why’d Mrs. Lynde get upset that Mr. West taught us about how orchards grow fruit?  
2\. Why’d Diana Wright get so fat? Is she stressed out that her mother insisted on what baby to order, and it’ll be just like Mini May?

Then I folded both pieces of paper, and stuck them in my pocket for my Sunday suit with the pencil. Maybe I’d get more questions and I didn’t dare loose out on my birthday. This year had been a year of amazing birthday parties the fellas have been having. First Milty in February then some of the other fellas, and next would be Frank Bell. Though a year older then us, Milty and I had been quite pleased to be invited. For rumor was he’’d be getting a mighty fine birthday gift today when he was in town with his folks visiting his rich uncle in Charlottetown and would share it with us fellas when he’d returned. We’d all been reading adventure novels, and dreaming of our own adventures.

So that’s why that morning while we listened to the Minister talk about sin and how it creeps up on us. Well, I just dreamed about me being the hero in some story. Of course I’d swing from the trees, maybe be stranded like Robinson Caruso?

Sunday after church is just a place for Gossip for the ladies, and the men folk. They were busy talking about Diana’s new baby coming that she’s ordered. And admiring how big her stomach had gotten. So I pulled out my list and wrote on Gilbert’s list asking 4. Why’d they admire Diana Wrights stomach and not James Pye’s? His is nearly as big.

They’d also talked about Jane Andrews who had returned home that week to prepare for her wedding for the rich man she’d met out west. All the Andrews were going to be coming home in a few weeks, and Mrs. Harmon Andrews was crooning to Frank Bell’s Mrs. Thomas Bell that her daughters were now all well settled.

It made me sick. Maybe I’d caught something fishing listening to those older fellas. We had enough weddings. Maybe I could talk Fred Wright into letting Diana move into Green Gables with Anne for the summer and I could stay with him? And we could even write and tell Gilbert to come. We’d even not talk about Anne. Now that would be swell.

So when I saw Fred Wright with a moment alone as all the ladies were cooing over how fat Diana Wright had gotten, I slipped over to join him. I’d seen more of Gilbert over the years, first as Anne’s special friend and then Beau and then he just stopped coming over, and coming home period. Not many folks had seen him back in Avonlea in the past two years, rumors were he’d likely rarely ever come back. I’d remembered though the four of them, Gilbert, Anne, Fred and Diana would visit together, often at Green Gables, and then Diana and he’d gotten married the year before after a long engagement.

“I was wondering, now this isn’t a question and if Marilla asks, I didn’t ask a question. I’m not loosing my birthday party for she said one more question. But one time when Diana and Anne were busy with girl things and let Dora and Minnie May join them. Why you and Gilbert took me fishing on the shore. Think the three of us can do that again this summer? I mean Anne and Diana will be busy with that baby you ordered. I need advice because I mean to plan the best birthday party. All the other fellas have big brothers planning theirs. I hear Frank Bell’s brother Ted has a grand party planned for us fellas tomorrow afternoon. We’re to meet at Frank Bell’s house at two you know, same time as the sewing circle, course we won’t stick around. Rumor has it Ted’s got something swell planned. Don’t know what though. Not even Frank Bell knows what he’s got planned...”

“Gilbert isn’t coming home.” Fred sighed. “But I’ll gladly take you fishing Davy any time you like and will help plan your party. But Gilbert isn’t coming home, so it’ll just be the two of us.”

“Well,” I shrug. “It’d be best wouldn’t it if it was three of us. Who know we might catch the biggest fish ever caught on our shores! I’m writing to Gilbert, because Marilla last night threatened to make Mrs. Lynde explain where babies come from and I told her Gilbert always explains those scientific things to me. I’d write him. So I’ll tell him then to come home. You’ll both of course be invited to my birthday too.”

He just laughed and slapped me on the back. “Let’s check the tides and go fishing soon Davy Keith. Then we’ll send the photo to Gilbert and show him just what he’s missing!”


	13. Gilbert - Typhoid

— Gilbert —  
Sunday June 20th, 8:30am  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

I woke groggy eyes, my throat parched, and my bladder and intestines ready to burst. “Anne…” I also felt weak, more so then when I’d fallen asleep. We were in a hotel, or boarding house I thought as I tried to piece together. Only my dreams of her had not been innocent, but rather more graphic then normal, and in my dreams she’d fought me, as though she didn’t love me, though I’d cringed to the fading hope. I knew I’d have to let go of my dream of Anne Blythe Even in my dream she’d begged me to stop, to… She’d rushed to me, lovely in her green dress. “Water.” She helped me sit up, drink, and then moved the chamber pot. It was just a nightmare. She was still here, I hadn’t...

She’d set it by the side of the bed, nodded and slipped out of the room. I managed to get on it. Barely. I felt so weak, and sore, and ached all over. Nothing would move though. My bladder was willing to empty, but constipation ruled. So she’d returned at some point finding me still sitting there, my energy about spent trying to push things out.

“Gil?” She knelt before me. “Do you need anything? I probably should change the sheets.”

I’d at least sat with my nightshirt covering everything including the chamber pot, so I wasn’t completely exposed. “Constipated.” I managed. “Just need to keep…”

“Gil.” She flushed prettily as she worked on the sheets. “One of the sets of Hammond twins were always constipated, or full of gas. I always had to massage things out. Feed them plums when we could get them, Or warm water to…”

“No.” Absolutely not with my recent dreams! 

“Well, I was trying to help.” She rolled her eyes. “I think you’re worse trouble then the Hammond Twins. Well, maybe not all three sets combined. I’ll set up another bath for you and leave you to see to it on your own.”

She’d then finished stripping the bed finding the billfold under the pillow where I’d slipped it from habit, though I hadn’t remembered doing so. Sometimes I kept just the photo, other times the wallet too. I… the dreams were strangely merging with the nightmare of reality. I didn’t keep it there in my dreams. I had my Anne-Girl. She didn’t open it, instead raised one eyebrow at me, and placed it on the dresser as she stripped the bed to change the sheets.

Anne finished making the bed, without a crease, when she’d picked up the billfold. “Gil, we probably should combine funds. If we want to get you home.” She’d not waited for me to respond and began to empty it, pulling out her own purse and dumping the funds. I know she’d find her ring then. But I was too exhausted and too much in pain to speak. I prayed she would not noticed the lining sewed shut with the ring. Or her picture. She found the picture.

It’s worn, an old one from her queen’s graduation. But still I can recognize her face in it.

“Gil...”

“I...” I gulp. “I sleep with your photo under my pillow. Bad habit. Started as Charlie threw a fit when we moved into our boarding room freshmen year and saw I had it on the night stand. I... I hid it under the pillow after that. Don’t sleep well without it now. Trying to break the habit, but I missed my Anne-Girl and I guess, I’ve my own rooms now, I can put your picture on the night stand now, or one of us…”

Anne glared at me, then flushed red before slowly nodding and slipping just the photo under the pillow. “Fine, I… I’ll count the funds later. Let’s get you washed. I’ll get you one of my more recent photos but not under the pillow.” 

She’d filled the hip bath with hot water, then coming to me shook her head, and lifted me off the chamber pot, and leaned me over her to half drag me to the hot water where she helped me lower into it, night shirt and all. She’d then informed me she expected me to relax as she talked about the Hammond twins, keeping her back to me. She told me various stories about tending them. The first set were girls, the second boy and girl and the third were boys. The third set had problems with their intestines, and the worst diapers. Then after about twenty minutes she started to lead me back to the chamber pot, my soaking night shirt dripping on the wooden floor and my bare feet. She’d only let me move two steps before she’d turned, bit her lower lip and keeping her face on mine, she’d reached down and removed my night shirt, handed me the towel and maneuvered me back to the chamber pot. I don’t think either of us would stop blushing. And were I not in such pain I would have… 

I could feel things moving now a little. And groaned suddenly as I felt things push through little, with a loud burst of gas into the pot below me. She’d glanced towards me then, her eyes briefly glancing at my chest that only a month ago had been broad with muscles. Now, from exhaustion, I’d lost much of it. She suddenly touched my right lower rib cage. “Gil, you’ve a rash. Like rose colored spots.”

Modesty was rotten as I began to feel my heart race. I quickly glanced down, only the towel covering me like a loin cloth there on my chest, rose spots. Typhoid. I gulped and saw her staring at my eyes. “Typhoid.”

“Gil?”

“It’s Typhoid.” I held my tongue out. “Any fuzziness?”

“Yes.” I could see the fear I felt forming on her face. “Gil… we should have a Doctor.”

“No.” I motioned to my bag, this wasn’t a dream. Suddenly the memories of running into her on the train. Being sick. Her tending me. The dreams. I hadn’t… I wanted to be sick again, but forced it from my mind, medical first. “Notebook. We had a Typhoid epidemic. There were no new cases. They sent me home. Worried I’d catch the next thing being so…” I tried to push out the hardened stool.

She rushed back, kneeing in her green skirt before me. Opening it to stare at my careful notes of the patients, the symptoms, and the notes from the textbooks I’d read on it, between final exams, graduation, and doing all I could to drown out the rumors of her engagement to Roy Gardiner. “Write my symptoms. I… I hadn’t thought to check myself.” I’d wanted to get it. To die. To not have to live in a world where I didn’t have my Anne-Girl. My Carrots. Even I didn’t dare call her Carrots to her face usually. Not when there was something to smash on my head.

“Little Anne…” Her finger traced along the last line. “Little Anne. Dead 3:50am.”

I felt tears form. “She was only five. Anne. She had chestnut hair, and made me tell her Anne stories. Kept me sane. She had no one left. Her grandmother worked at the clinic and had already died from the Typhoid.” 

She wiped her own tear aside. “I’ll ask the front desk for a Doctor, then Monday we’ll go back to Kingsport. The hospital.”

“No.” I grabbed her hands in mine. Felt my body straining again trying to push. “Promise me, it’ll be a weeks long battle Anne. My fever will rise, until either the disease wins or I do. Promise me, promise me that you’ll get me home. That when I die it’ll be at home with your face being the last I see…”

She was sobbing now, her hands slipping out of mine to cup my face. “Gilbert Blythe don’t you dare talk about dying.”

“Anne. Promise me, you’ll get me home, and that you’ll be there until the end. Dr. Spenser or Dr. Blair…” I’d reached up cupping her face. And if I wasn’t in the middle of trying to have a bowel movement, and the fear of what I might pass to her with Typhoid. I would have kissed her then. Of course that moment was when my body decided to pass a loud and smelly amount of gas. 

She wrinkled her face at the smell and noise. “Fine, I’ll be there until the end, but if you think I’ll let you die from the Typhoid! I expect you old and wrinkled and gray when you finally go…” she pulled back laughing, though there was a haunting in her eyes. But I was finding my body draining. The rush of energy at the fear and shock of what we faced ahead of us. “Gil, I’ll come over every day. I’ll tell them we’re friends again.”

I blinked at her. “Anne… I lov…” 

“Gilbert! Let’s get you settled down, you must be exhausted…” She flushed, standing up quickly, pulling away. “I’ll look to see what we have that might help ease things. Those onions! I’d forgotten about them. You’ve notes here showing evidence that it helped the fever. I’ll just chop them up and we’ll set on your chest when you lie down again...”

She kept busy, preparing something for me to eat, finding some candied Rhubarb in a tin she’d bought for Davy’s birthday and making me eat it from her fingers as I leaned against the bed still sitting on the chamber pot that was pushing into my buttocks. She’d rambled as she fed me about Rhubarb and how she’d been at her wits end with the twins and constipation, and heard it worked like plums. 

I’d finally given up, and wiping with an old magazine she then forced me, half awake, and each step torture to the wash stand. I’d even blushed that she’d held up my drawers for me to step into, then helped me into my undershirt. Not that she’d looked, but kept her eyes it seemed on my ears. She never looked me in the eye, but over my shoulder, my ear, or beyond. She made a long speech of what we’d do once I’d recovered. She’d continued, talking about Mr. Irving, Paul and Miss Lavender returning to Ecco lodge for the summer. Diana and Fred’s baby whom they’d planned to name Little Anne, or at least Diana did. She did all this as she washed my hands with scalding water, scrubbed even under the nails, and then half carried me back to the bed to sleep.

The last thing I remembered was her taking the chamber pot out, as I slipped my fingers to grasp her photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Researching men’s undergarments at this time. There’s both mention of the top being called an undershirt and a vest. For clarity sakes, I’m using the term Undershirt so you’re not confused. And now they know it’s Typhoid. Stay tuned tomorrow for Anne’s Shock.


	14. Anne - Shock

— Anne —  
Sunday June 20th, 10:00am  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

Moving the chamberpot out of the room into the hall was a chance to breath, to think, to process. Something I’d yet to allow myself to even think of since he’d knocked me over on the train only the evening before. I set it down and sank onto the floor, holding my head in my hands, holding back tears. Panting with nerves. I bit my lip, I was still sore, and in pain. What I’d gained, what I’d lost, and what I could loose still! Typhoid! We needed a doctor not Gilbert relying on his limited medical experience as an underclassman and trying to travel across Canada. No, we needed him in a hospital. What was none about it, how was it spread. I’d have to process what I’d gained and lost with Gilbert. Perhaps once we got him through this. I’ve heard of people dying from Typhoid. 

I returned to find him asleep already in the bed. I pulled the sheets up to cover him. Oh this was just too much for my sensibilities. And could he have passed it to me? My eyes went wide. Oh.. I’d best wash. So arranging the drying clothes as best as possible to form a screen in the corner, not that I completely achieved it in the small room. I’d stripped and quickly scrubbed my body red. I refused to look at the evidence beyond a quick glance. Scratches on my chest and the bruising of a handprint on my chest, the one time I did glance down. I’d then dressed again, and opened up his notebook, finding detailed notes on the research of Typhoid, the cases at the Clinic. All quite informative. And all so Gilbert like. I’d paused though finding a folded drawing inside. A childish drawing of a little girl and a man dancing. Written in an adults hand, but not Gilbert’s “Dancing at the Dryad’s Bubble, Love Little Anne.”

I grieved for his loss. For mine. I cried slightly thinking back to only a few days before when we’d laughingly read Song of Songs on Phil’s bed the four of us girls. For my innocence. He didn’t even know. I’d see him through this. But then oh, I could not bare to look at him. What we’d done… I couldn’t forgive myself. I had no excuse. No fever. I couldn’t think of that though. Not now. I should not have fallen asleep. Mrs. Lynde had cornered me before leaving for Redmond my first year to warn me of the marriage bed. That there was pain and you… no I couldn’t think of that now. No one would ever know. I’d… I couldn’t tell him, or anyone. It was just a servant who’d seen us. No one knew us here. Our sin could be hidden away. I wouldn’t lie but try to help others to assume we met Monday on the train not today. Best think of something else.

The Typhoid…

He’d written on the one way the what the textbooks said how it spread. Excrement. I’d have to warn the staff to burn the contents from his chamber pot. So wearily I slipped down to the lobby, and spying the same maid as before. Clara reading in one of the chairs. 

“That baby of a husband still sick?” She asked. “Men folk are babies when sick. Hope you like the soup. Sorry I meant to bring it but my cousin Mr. Teddy heard and insisted on delivering it himself. For, I’m afraid I was stuck with his mother, my Aunt for the morning, and she and Mrs. Teddy don’t get on so well. So he did the early morning deliveries for the guests. We’d not normally even be staffed on a Sabbath, but he could tell even I couldn’t take another hour of my Aunt. I”ll be doing the rounds in an hour. Checking chamber pots and such.”

“About that, yes. He is rather ill and I’m afraid he’d been exposed to Typhoid. We’re not certain, but It’s spread by the excrement. The contents from his chamber pot should really be properly disposed of and washed with boiling water…”

“Typhoid?” She shook her head. “You’re quite right. Best dealt with properly. I remember my, no they never had Typhoid. Room 203 if I remember right you’re in.”

“Yes.”

“Now you just keep that man of yours comfortable. And if you haven’t yet. Put him in a diaper. Mrs. Teddy won’t like him missing and messing with her bed clothes.”

I’d returned to find him asleep still, but it was nearing noon now and from his notes, I’d need to keep him hydrated every few hours at least. So I woke him, helped him to drink and have a little broth, though even I could see his stomach swollen. So I’d laid some of the flannel beneath him, held ease him back down onto the bed, and exasperated I’d began to massage his stomach, much as I had that set of Hammond twins. He’d been in too much pain now to object. He’d cried out in pain at one spot, but passed the excrement into his drawers, at least it smelled like that. 

I tore more flannel for a diaper. And forcing all my thoughts onto the Hammond twins, I began to strip him completely, both undershirt and drawers were badly soiled. He’d must have had diarrhea after, for with the hard stool, was a mess of liquid that had burst. At least with the flannel none got onto his sheets. I’d seen few diaper explosions that had been worse. With three sets of twins, I’d changed many. But never a grown man’s. Oh…

Perhaps it was the ultimate mortification that I’d had his legs lifted like a babe’s, he hadn’t a stitch of clothing on, and I was cleaning his behind of the mess that he came too again. That would have been a moment I would have welcomed him mistaking me for Anne Blythe. No, oh this whole adventure was a Jonah day. 

“Anne Shirley!” He hissed trying to cover his front with his hands only to notice the diaper waiting and covering himself with that.

I wiped the last of the greenish brown muck that had come out of his behind off with a damp rag, then taking the papers I’d used to clean him and the rag I’d gone to the stove, and tossed them all into it before turning back to him, glaring. “Well, you soiled your drawers, Gilbert Blythe. You’re the one who insisted on no doctor or hospital. So you’re stuck with me doing the nursing until we can get you home. Then I’ll gladly pass over the task of cleaning your behind to your parents, they’ve cleaned it before. Now let’s get the diaper on you and an undershirt, I’ll try to wash the soiled underthings you just soiled. Look on the bright side… You’re easier to clean up then a pair of twins at once and you at least didn’t decorate the ceiling with your urine like the boy twins liked to do when I’d change their diapers. I had to be quick with them.”

He’d complied with me getting him situated into the diaper and undershirt and back under the sheets. “Anne…” He spoke studying me. “Did you get bruised, or is that a burn? The skin behind your ear…”

I pulled my hands quickly to behind my ears, feeling on one side, a soreness on the skin. I glanced at the vanity mirror to my side and saw a bruise slightly in the shape of lips. But then I also felt a little of the singed hair from the morning of the wedding close by. “Oh yes. We were curling my hair the morning of the wedding. Well, Pris was curling it for me, and I’m afraid we were a bit distracted…” I didn’t dare admit what really caused the bruise. We’d never look each other in the eye again! Oh I wouldn’t be able to. To admit… 

He smiled. “Tell me about the wedding.”

That was safe at least, to speak of Mount Holly, and Phil’s wedding. So I moved the chair closer to the bed, and told him all about it as he fell asleep. 

I spent the afternoon then planning, revising options. I refused to think of what had happened in the bed, refused to look at it now that he was asleep again. Instead, I poured all my thoughts into how to get him home. My first step was to review our finances. I returned to the pile I’d left earlier of his billfold, my purse and our funds. It felt strange to combine them, but the truth was, if I could find the funds to send a telegram to warn them about Gilbert being so ill. It would be worth it.

I found our tickets, and confirmed we both had tickets to get to the ferry. We’d have to purchase our ferry tickets there, and then for the boat train to Bright River in Charlottetown. I ran my head through those numbers. The Ferry was $3 per fare, and the boat train $1.10 each. So we’d need $8.20 for the remaining fares home. I set those funds aside. Then the hotel. I’d seen the sign advertising the rate, and I knew they’d likely charge us extra for Gilbert being ill. So $3 there, perhaps a little more, and I set aside two quarters with the three dollar bills. What could se send? Telegrams were cheaper if sent from Charlottetown. Twenty cents vs Twenty-five cents per word.

“John Blythe, Avonlea.” I whispered marking off the words with my fingers. “STOP. Typhoid. Bright River 5:30pm. STOP. Gilbert END”. That would be the shortest, and was the boat train before my expected arrival. I sighed glancing over at him. Or if I could warn them that... I didn’t know what was between us. But, leaving some of our cash for food and supplies to get him home. I didn’t dare leave more then $3 left for the telegram.

Glancing then at the billfold, I’d remembered a strange lump in it. Perhaps it was some coins I’d missed. As it was, I had to budget only $1.00 for us for extras getting him home, and that would mean we wouldn’t have funds to tip porters if I needed help moving Gilbert, or food. I glanced towards him asleep. I shouldn’t invade.

I opened the wallet, and felt in there, the cloth lining that was stitched shut, in large stitches. I jumped up, fetching the baby dress and sewing supplies I’d been working on for Diana’s baby, sitting them all onto my lap I carefully unstitched the stitches. I’d stitch it back up after I looked. But... Perhaps it was the fear that it was a ring for Christine. That he’d lied. That seeing me he’d…

It was a ring. Seven tiny pearls in a line on a gold band. I’d held it, twisting it, imagining that he’d gotten it for Christine only, but no he’d said she’d been engaged. Oh why... Oh… I gasped. He stirred then and I quickly hid the billfold and ring under the sewing items as I began to work on the embroidery for the baby dress. He’d fallen back into a deep sleep and I slipped the ring out, staring at the inscription on the inside. “My Anne-Girl, SS 4:9, Always Your Gil.”

The ring was mine. 

I’d seen a bible among his things, my own packed in my smaller trunk to come with the girls. I pulled it out, searching for the verse. Song of Songs. “Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.”

Memories of that morning rushed back. Of being called Anne Blythe. Of our kiss. No kisses. Of… How he’d collapsed like a cake where the oven door had been slammed on it. I glanced towards him, and saw sweat forming from his fever. That he might not make it. I wanted to find the candy heart ring he’d give me years ago, and I’d began to dig in my bag for it, only the clasp was broken. The ring though. I could slip it on for a minute. I’d have to return the ring of course. I this whole encounter convinced me even more I should be a spinster like Marilla. The thought of loosing Gilbert… it ripped at my chest if he should die. Perhaps it was the thought of loosing him that caused me to slip the ring slowly onto my ring finger. I refused to let myself dwell on I was imaging him slipping it on. It was a little small though and did not quite fit well. I choked a sob glancing at it. I’d put it back. I was determined.

It could stay on for a few minutes. So I then got industrious and unpacked both of our bags completely, and began to reorganize. No doubt I’d have to help support Gilbert to walk and stand while carrying our bags. With the flannel for diapers, and some other supplies needed to survive the next day that I’d need to purchase as soon as the general store opened. I’d have to economize the bags as efficiently as possible, keeping each of our items separate when possible, but still…

My mind began to wander back to that morning then. My first kiss and I didn’t dare tell a soul. To confess it, especially to Gilbert. Oh the mortification. It was lust, fornication. The bible was quite clear on that. Oh, the depths of despair. For the innocence lost. I’d taken little thought when we’d read through Song of Songs only the night before. Now it took on a whole new meaning. Diana had told me how she’d been sore after the wedding night. I gulped. I wouldn’t think on it, and ignore the soreness. I’d just focus on getting Gilbert well, then preparing to teach at Summerside.

So I read the bible in the most boring section I could find. Leviticus. I was startled to notice that Jo had given him the bible when I’d paused to glance at the front. The inscription mentioned a verse that I looked up, about the Lord guiding our steps. But that ring on my finger kept yelling at me it felt. I needed to return it, stitch the lining back. I thankfully had a similar thread with me. I shouldn’t have invaded his privacy such. 

The ring wouldn’t come off. It was stuck. I got up, washing my hands, and slipping as much soap as I could about the ring. It still would not slip off. Instead, my bony knuckles kept it prisoner. It’d been hard to slip on. What was I going to do?

I glanced towards him. Perhaps he wouldn’t notice. Half the time he thought I was Anne Blythe. I… I’d just confess I found it, and it wouldn’t come off. Best yet though I hoped he’d never notice and I’d get it off somehow. So exhausted I moved the chair closer to the bed. Woke him and gave him more to drink and wiped the sweat off of him. He didn’t notice the ring on my finger thankfully. I’d get it off somehow before he did, and certainly before we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So… Anne’s curiosity got the best of her. :D Hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

— Gilbert —  
Sunday June 20th, 4:00pm  
Boarding House, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

I dreamed of different things. Mostly Anne. Not much change there. I dreamed about the day I rescued her in Barry’s Pond, or the Lake of Shining Waters as she’d gotten all of us to call it over the years. Of a picnic with the twins. Studying. Competing. All sorts of memories. But then she came. The Ghost Anne that would mock me.

She’d held me later, helping me to drink some and wiping my brow and upper chest only to then sit up and in her fanciest dress stand beside Roy Gardiner and mock me. Little Anne joined them… and they left me. I was all alone. I wanted to scream. Instead I just sank into the blackness I’d lived in for the past two years.

A memory came back of two Christmases before. The first without hope of Anne. Dad had found me splitting wood in the early morning. “Heard you in the night. Dreaming about Anne. Seems you’ve made her an idol.”

I hadn’t. No. But she was my Anne, my Carrots. My Anne-Girl. Perhaps sinking into this oblivion was best, to die. Where I wouldn’t face a world without her anymore.

I woke briefly again seeing her asleep in her green dress, it was dark, nighttime no doubt. She slept in the chair in an awkward angle only to start and notice me awake. She’d helped me to drink, and then helped me back down.

“Gil… what’s my name?”

“Anne Shirley…”

“Good.” She sighed. “You seem to be confused at times about my name.” She stretched her right arm up then grimaced, trying discretely to rub the right side of her chest. She seemed to be sitting on her left hand.

“Did you hurt yourself?” I asked, scared my dreams might have, what was real and what wasn’t was hard to cling to… A memory of clinging to her there, in the midst of… Please no… Her begging me to stop, yet I’d taken my pleasure. Angry at how I’d lost her. Angry at the ghost was all I had left.

She flushed to match her hair. “I… Sometimes a lady just gets sore Gilbert Blythe and I’ve been sitting up playing nurse. Have you the energy to sit up?”

I nodded and she adjusted the pillows so I could sit again. 

“Gil… promise me you won’t tell anyone we were alone in this room here…”

My eyes went wide. Then the memory, writing in the registry. “Promise. Did I check us in as Mr & Mrs Gilbert Blythe?”

“Yes, It could hurt us.” She spoke quickly. “Summerside High has a moral and ethics policy, and I’m sure the medical school does. We had one as underclassmen. Lying, loose morals... And they don’t allow married women to teach.”

“There is... Had to sign it at graduation. Also for the Cooper... But no one will know. We’re…where are we?” 

“Brookefield. Half way to the ferry. There was an accident on the track and we had to walk to the next train and missed it.” She sighed. “I don’t think anyone will know who we are here at least. Might have in Hopetown or Pictou, and certainly in Charlotte or Kingsport. I guess there’s one saving grace in this scrape.”

I’d been falling back to sleep slightly, when I glanced at her. What I could see was exhaustion, nearly what I felt. “Anne, I won’t bite but if you lie down a bit. Remember that time we fell asleep watching the constellations?”

“Your mother found us asleep with three cats as chaperones! She scolded the cats.” Anne laughed, but wouldn’t look at me. “I’m fine here.”

“Anne…” I laughed, though it took a lot of energy. “Please? Tomorrow will be the hardest day for both of us. I… Maybe you’re right and I should go back to Kingsport and the hospital. But I just think of my parents in fear when they hear and not to able to be there with us. Little Anne… she died all alone. I was all that was there for her. I saw other patients… their families only could be there during visiting hours, and they’d die alone. I… I’m scared. Please, I won’t bite.”

She flushed. Then I could see her swallow. She turned to me a steely look in her eyes. “What I’m about to tell you goes to the grave Gilbert Blythe!”

I nodded slowly.

“You bit me last night and so I rather don’t trust your word that you don’t bite.”

“Anne…” My eyes went wide. Had… oh had that not been a dream… I’d… I gulped… I’d forced myself on her. “I… Where, did I break the skin? Anne, It’s the excrement that it spreads through, but still I don’t want you getting Typhoid too…” I grabbed her left hand, the one she’d sat on examining it. Praying that had been all, that she’d kept her hand hidden to hide the bite marks. That in some nightmare I’d fought her and bit her hand.

“Not there.” I’ve never seen her so red. 

“My ring…”

“I... I found it, and it. I was looking through all our bags, for any more change. Gil, we should try to send your parents a telegram with a little warning! We’ll have nothing left and I felt something stiff in your billfold. I’m sorry I thought it was some extra coins. I... You engraved it for me, I... Couldn’t resist trying it on. Pearls are for tears, but... Matthew gave me the pearl necklace and I... But it wouldn’t come off. I tried. Oh it’s a terrible scrape. And I tried everything I could think of but it wouldn’t budge!”

I ran my fingers over the pearls on her hand. “Leave it. It’s your ring. Think of it as a peace offering to our old friendship back. Like Matthew’s pearls. You can always wear it on a smaller finger... When you.....” I didn’t deserve her, she turned then and the mark I’d thought from the burn she’d told me about I realized to be a bite mark just behind her ear.

She laughed. “I shall! I will sew a peace offering of my own back into your billfold then. I’ll surprise you no doubt. And you’ll burn with curiosity. Just what I put inside it, but I won’t until the Doctor gives you your bill of heath so you’ll have to recover, and quickly!”

“Anne... I’ll get better quickly with you and Avonlea. But you need strength tomorrow for getting us home. I... put the pillows or bags between us.”

She nodded, and setting a line of pillows and bags dividing the mattress, she laid down on her side facing me, nearly falling off the mattress behind her if she moved. Her left hand near the pillows, the right keeping herself from falling off. And so, I reached up, and grasped her hand, smiling as I fell back into dream land, slipping her hand with mine under the pillow.

I fell asleep dreaming about our marriage. My hand wrapped around hers, her ring on. She woke me a few times in the night, with water, broth and once to change my diaper. My Anne-girl. She took such good care of me and little Anne. Changing our diapers. And packing onions onto my chest.

I came back from dream world though in the morning light with Anne brushing her hair, dressed in her traveling suit, a little worse for wear, I imagined a future of this. She’d done up her hair, and then came to assist me with my morning toilet. She’d even offered to shave me, but warned me she’d never once shaved a person before. Matthew always had a beard, and well, I was perhaps better off with the beard for the future for the time being. 

She’d checked my fever with her hand. The underside of her ring cool to my forehead. Then like a babe, began to change me. She’d helped me onto the chamber pot, and I’d managed to relieve myself there and keep the diaper clean. She’d then helped me back into it, and into my suit. My mind began to wander and I realized it was the first time since we’d married that she’d done that. How long had we been married? I’d forgotten. It must be the first though for she’d blushed as as her hair where ever I could see skin.

She’d packed our bags, and left me shortly to fetch things from the general store. She returned, sliced an onion and packed my socks with the thin slices, squeezing more into the bags, barely able to close them. Then with her valise and my carpet bag in one arm, she put the other arm around my waist.

We’d then walked down the stairs to the lobby. She’d paused though blushing. “Gil... I...”

My Anne-girl, I felt duel memories. Anne Shirley and Anne Blythe… then Ghost Anne coming to mock. I held on though pushing away the other Annes and focusing on the real one. “Take the bags to the station. I’ll settle our bill.” I Kissed the top of her hair, to which she nodded, handing me back my billfold with our money. I walked, slightly dazed. And nodded to the man there, though I barely registered anything about him more then that he was a man.

“Well, Gilbert Blythe. Prissy told me you and Anne Shirley had eloped.”

“Eloped?” I shook my head, finally grasping that it was Mr. Philips, he wore a brass tag with his name, Mr. Theodore Philips. “I don’t remember.” I was doing my best to stay with the present. I was going home. Typhoid. I had Anne. And she was wearing my ring. “How much?”

“Three dollars and ten cents.” He looked down at me. “You really don’t look well. I don’t approve of this eloping, and what Prissy said... Well, I would have asked you to leave as I don’t approve of such loose morals, only marrying because of a babe. But clearly you’re rather ill. At least, you did the right thing in the end. And sorry for disturbing you yesterday when I brought the soup and coals.”

I nodded, not following. But then it was a rather odd dream. A dream I kept falling back into. And Mr. Philips to be the inn keeper. But at least this was a good dream. Where Anne had married me instead of that Roy Gardiner, or would because I couldn't remember a dream. “She’s marrying me and not that boneless man soon as I’m a Doctor.” I grinned realizing, I couldn’t remember so maybe we were engaged? I’d think I’d remember the day I married Anne Shirley.

“You’re not married...” Mr. Philips glared, just like he’d done when interrupted from courting Prissy back during that year he’d taught us. 

“I... I don’t remember. I... I don’t think so... I don’t remember… She didn’t want anyone to know something... but she’s wearing my ring.” I grinned. “And it’s not coming off.” I nodded my head to him, turned and put all my strength into walking across the lobby, the street and up the steps of the station, found Anne and wrapped my arms around her as we waited for the train to arrive, the train we could already hear approaching. I was ready to rest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I did some more research and for my story I’m making Prissy Jane’s older sister, while in the books it’s implied they’re cousins not sisters. So I’d put her as a year older then Billy. And poor Anne... I think emotionally the past few days put her through the ringer. And yes... what she’s trying to scrape under the rug won’t stay... and it begs that question. What’s more important the truth or saving face? Because you know the Philips will be returning to Avonlea for Jane Andrew’s wedding…. LOL… I'm currently writing where the gossip is about to spew over. If you have any thoughts on who should spill it to Anne & Gilbert post in the reviews as I'm outlining that section now. Lets just say the gossip will get really out of hand because of assumptions that will be made.


	16. Davy - Frank Bell's Birthday

— Davy —  
Monday, June 21st, 2:00pm  
Bell Residence, Avonlea, PEI

I’d permission from Marilla to drive the horse and buggy to the Bell’s residence as it’s on the Newbridge road, and I’d be on my way to Bright River to fetch Anne after. She’d sent me off with strict orders to not keep Anne waiting if by some miracle the train actually was on time. Every islander knows that the trains on the Island never are. Gilbert had explained it to me once three years before. Something about the tracts were laid so oddly that they’d constantly had problems. I wondered why and added that to his list briefly.

The fellas were quite impressed I’d driven myself and hadn’t been dropped off as Milty had. Though of course many of the fellas had come with their sisters and mothers as several of the ladies had gathered for the sewing circle. Not Marilla though due to a migraine that had come on that morning, and Mrs. Lynde had insisted on coming with Mrs. Harrison. 

Us fellas had cake and lemonade on the porch while Frank showed us his gift. The most amazing book ever, The Boys Own Book, a book with every sort of knowledge that a boy might want to know. So we’d been sitting reading it. Quite forgetting what ever Frank’s brother had planned, even him listening keenly as we learned about how to start a fire with just a stick, a board, and your shoe lace. Or how to set a bear trap. Really important information you know.

Well, we’d been in the middle about learning how to navigate by the stars when Mrs. Harmon Andrews came late as usual, her shawl flapping as she ran up the drive. She’d not even brought any sewing something most of the gossips would at least pretend to work on. Instead she held an open letter in one hand. She’d passed us and stood in the entrance of the door. Her back to us fellas, but facing the ladies in the open parlor. We’d done our best to ignore their chatter inside, but really with all the windows open to get any sort of breeze in the June heat, it’d been hard. She’d paused and I don’t know why us fellas stopped reading, we’d ignored the gossip up until then. Well, it was Anthony Pye then reading. But even though I kicked him to keep reading, he just stared as Mrs. Harmon Andrews spoke.

“I’ve a letter from my daughter Prissy. She and her husband run that hotel out on Nova Scotia. It’s quite a fine establishment. They had some rather well known guests!”

“The Prime Minster?” Mrs. Sloane asked. 

“Oh not so famous. More Locally famous.” She strung her words until everyone had her attention, I wondered who it might be? The prime minister? “Mr. Gilbert Blythe.”

Josie Pye laughed. “And that’s the news? Gilbert Blythe had the money to stay in a hotel?”

“Well...” Mrs. Harmon Andrews paused. “Prissy wrote he was quite proud to be checking in, for he’d married that day and was honeymooning with his bride.”

“Bride?” One of the ladies asked. I scratched my brain trying to remember if I’d seen Mrs. Blythe or her sister Mrs. George Fletcher arrive that day. Only to remember I’d seen the two as I’d driven past sitting on the Fletcher’s porch with Mrs. Fletcher, Mrs. Blythe’s sister having her foot propped up, and wrapped like she’d hurt it.

“No Prissy was quite certain she recognized him and his bride. His bride is rather red headed and hard to miss in a crowd. The former Miss Anne Shirley. I guess he was a bit tipsy or sick and he’d blurted out more then he meant too... Kept talking about the wedding had been that day and Anne was expecting...” There were gasps at her words, and all were silent though when she continued. “Prissy said she saw all the signs of it on them. I should have known all those years those two would have eloped, because they got into trouble no less.”

Of course even the fellas were in a uproar over that. That Anne and Gilbert eloped. And even I knew the Andrews weren’t ones for making up stories. They don’t have the imagination to do so. In the end it was Mrs. Lynde who calmed all the folks down. Reminding them that if Anne and Gilbert had done something as fool hearty as to elope. We could to let them tell folks. Anne would be home soon, and most likely then not, there wasn’t much truth to it.

So it became established fact that folks would wait for Anne and Gilbert to actually show up and give any credence to that. For as Mrs. Sloane reminded everyone Gilbert was nearly engaged to some music student according to her son and everyone in Kingsport was talking about Anne’s beau Roy Gardiner and that they’d be married by the end of summer. And so when I’d fetch Anne tonight it would be likely to spread the news of that engagement, not her eloping with Gilbert. Pity. That could be the best birthday gift ever. Getting Gilbert as my brother!

Well it came close to five and I’d sighed. We’d lost all progress in the boys own book now and I’d gotten tired of all the talk about Anne and Gilbert. I mean I wouldn’t mind if they eloped. Weddings I hear are a pure nuisance with flowers and lace. But what they’d mean Anne was expecting? I figured that was a science question so while I waited at the bright river station I wrote that down in Gilbert’s list. Did she and Gilbert go and order a baby from Mrs. Berry’s catalogue. I’d tried to get a look for the baby section and couldn’t find it in any of Marilla or Mrs. Lynde’s catalogues, and I’d tried to peak at the Bell’s catalogue hanging in the outhouse. Was ordering a baby part of getting married? I hoped not. Don’t think I will let Dora marry Frank Bell after all I thought. Not if ordering a baby was part of getting married. I mean I knew girls ordered a trunk full of things, I didn’t realize a baby came with it. Must be a special catalogue that only girls filling their hope chests got. Because I couldn’t find it.

So I’d waved farewell to the fellas who were still reading, and sighed. Even if they had to order a baby, I sure wished Anne would bring Gilbert home. He could share my room with me, and I’d have the best big brother to plan my birthday party. I wondered what the signs were, Mrs. Harmon Andrews spoke of the signs. I added that to Gilbert’s list. That just didn’t make sense. But then I remembered when Mr. Sloane had ordered that new four seater buggy last winter and it’d taken six months to be custom built. We all saw the signs on his face as his dream carriage was being built. With fringe and all. I shrugged and just got the horse going. Or maybe it was like Diana Wright, course her mother worrying her certainly has gotten her fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed! And now the gossip has reached Avonlea. And Mrs. Berry’s catalogue! Tomorrow we'll be posting again 6 chapters and then be caught up, and will be posting 5 chapters a week.


	17. Anne - Traveling Home

— Anne —  
Monday June 21st, 8:00am  
Bright River Station, Brookfield, Nova Scotia

I had two choices that day. Expose the ring that would not come off, or wear the kid gloves that needed to be carefully cleaned to remove the stains that I’d been unable to wash out of them in the room. I’d worn the gloves, stains and all. Gilbert had joined me, standing waiting for the train. Anyone could see he was exhausted. He’d come straight to me. Our two bags were at my feet, and he’d wrapped his arm around me. Were he not nearly ready to topple over clearly I’d have not allowed such liberties. Instead I’d sighed, and wrapped my own arm around him steadying him and helping him to stay upright as the train thankfully on time came around the bend to the station. I’d already exchanged our tickets for the current train and we boarded. It would be nearly two hours to Hopetown, then a quick connection to Pictau where we’d catch the ferry.

We boarded and took the first row of seats facing forward I could find. I placed our bags on the rack above, maneuvered him to the window seat where he could sleep leaning against the window and sat beside him. There was little to note of that ride. I removed the gloves, while he slept and we moved further east. I kept fiddling with the ring but nothing would loosen it. Perhaps oil. Or not eating until my finger was thinner. Though it was stuck on the knuckle. I imagined it, arriving at Summerside and all assuming I was engaged when I was not. When the realization of what they’d think in Avonlea! What Mrs. Lynde would say as soon as I walked through the door tonight. Green Gables, and each day I’d go and help tend Gilbert. Visit and cheer him up. That would do for the promise. It would be a scandal to be more often there. But then…

I worked harder then to try to remove it.

It was useless. So I’d slipped the gloves back on as we came into the Hopetown station, and with one arm around Gilbert, helping to guide him down the steps to our next train thankfully only two platforms over, and the other carrying our bags. He chatted then and talked the whole time of one of our adventures we’d had during our school teaching days. And then of a scrape he and Fred had gotten into when Mr. Philips was our school teacher and had gotten caught for. I’d never heard him talk about it, but then. It wasn’t one for polite company.

The train to the ferry was short, only sixteen minutes. So while we rode, I helped him to sip some water from a flask I’d purchased that morning for him. And discretely asked if he’d need to relieve himself before we boarded the ferry. He didn’t. Thankfully. 

We’d arrived at the ferry station, the sea air welcoming but even more the view of the Island barely in sight on the horizon. I’d helped him to lie down on a bench with one of our bags as a pillow and the other beside him while I went to purchase our tickets. That was when he began to go downhill.

His fever had risen I was certain in the five minutes I’d gone to purchase our tickets. Not only that, I couldn’t rouse him. I tried to shake him, but it was clear even just walking to the ferry was out of the question. I’d managed to get him awake enough to at least sit up. I could just barely afford the help to carry him on and off the ferry, even with forgoing the telegram, something I’d already given up on choosing instead to purchase the flask, to keep his water separate from others and not contaminate the water along the way. Hopefully four hours sleeping below would be enough. 

So I’d had to pay two pursers to carry him on a chair down below. It had cost me 50 cents. We’d laid him down on a bench again below near the wash rooms. I’d given them no explanation only that he was ill and I was taking him home. I did though warn them to wash throughly just in case. But I didn’t dare spread fear about the Typhoid. 

I lifted his head, and sat beside him, moving his head to rest on my lap. For four hours he continued to deteriorate, and I prayed hard. He threw up three times, mostly just bile all three times until there was absolutely nothing left. Thankfully with everything coming up above, there was nothing to come out below. For though I did my best to discretely check, I saw no sign of the diaper being dirty.

I’ve always craved standing on the deck when coming home, or leaving. That I’d have that first full glimpse of the island or the last one. This time instead I never moved. He’d sweated through his suit it was clear and had I the space and time I would have changed him.

I had to pay again two porters to carry Gilbert up off the ferry again, this time on a plan lying down, they brought him to a bench on the street facing side of the station where he rested while I purchased our tickets for the boat train, then returning, I moved his head to rest on my lap that I might sit with him while we waited. I had only a quarter left, and prayed it would be enough to help carry him onto the train. As is usual for island trains, the boat train was an hour late.

I’d removed my gloves now sticky with his sweat and beyond ruined from his ailments on the boat to wipe his brow with a handkerchief when I suddenly noticed a woman spot us from the street marching towards us. She was familiar though I could not place her. “Gilbert Blythe what is the meaning of lying down. And what are you doing here on the train? Who is that strumpet? The red haired girl no doubt you always talked about.”

He tried to sit up beside me, and I helped him to sit up, clearly he had little energy. “Hello Aunt Mary Maria.” He struggled. “What are you doing here?”

“Here? I live here. There’s a new minister coming and the parsonage was quite ill prepared. So I have my hands full in making sure it’s right. My house keeper is doing her best, but really it’s quite inept. Who is this girl?”

“Anne.” He managed, and before he could say my last name. Which knowing him could come out as Blythe when it wasn’t I leapt in.

“Gilbert got very ill on the way home and he made me promise that I’d help him get home to Apple Bough. Davy, my adopted brother will be picking us up when we arrive, though as usual the train is late.”

She humphed, then grabbed my left hand. “What sort of man chooses pearls for a ring. In my day a simple gold band was sufficient as a wedding band, or an engagement ring, which is just frivolous the new fashion of such rings. Though engagement ring I assume as I wasn’t invited to a wedding.” She glared at us. “And your behavior was quite indecent for an engaged couple. Sleeping in his lap, arms about each other. And sitting far too close. Even a married couple, one would think you’d known each other biblically. By the way you’re arranged. She’s that girl your father said went to college with you? Never did approve of co education. Loose morals is what comes of it.”

She glanced over me again. “Well, I’m expected at home, and I have house guests or I’d insist you come with me. I don’t like the look of you Gilbert. You have the look of death warmed over, and that I wasn’t even told! Tell your parents I’ll be coming as soon as I can. Were I not expecting the new minister. I’d demand you come where I can chaperone the two of you. I don’t think she’s good enough Gilbert Blythe. I don’t approve of red heads. They’ve nasty tempers and it’ll be bad blood for your children. Who are your people Miss Anne...”

“The Shirley’s were school teachers, they died when I was a baby. I was adopted by the Cuthberts when I was eleven in Avonlea...” Just then we heard the sound of the train coming into the station, we couldn’t miss it, I looked back at her briefly distracted. “That’s our train! Gilbert’s really very ill. If you could help me to...”

She’d refused. But thankfully paid a porter to rush over and help me carry Gilbert to the train. “Now you tell your father, Gilbert I’ll be coming as soon as I can be spared. Clearly you need sense talked into you. A red head!”

And so I found us on the boat train, one step closer to home. I’d remembered once Gilbert mentioning Aunt Mary Maria with a groan. Bitter Bitter he’d said when he’d braved to come over the Christmas, the last one we’d... He’d been too lover like to make me comfortable. I hadn’t remembered much about what he’d said. Why couldn’t we just had remained good chums? But at least we had that back. Oh I dreamed of the cheery letters we’d write this next year, me from Summerside and him from the medical school in Kingsport. He had to survive. Of course, it wasn’t good that his Aunt, well, Gilbert could just correct her later.

I think I would have run then and there if he were not so ill. Determined I spent the whole hour train ride from Charlottetown to Bright River trying to pry the ring off. Pulling up to Bright River where in the last hour a heavy rain storm had spilled in. And there, as I glanced out the window my finger aching from the ring I saw Davy, good old Davy standing under the eaves grinning at me.

I’d jumped up, grabbed our bags and turned to Gilbert. “Gil, you can do it. Come on!” I helped him to rise, and with him leaning on me, while the Porter carried the bags for us, the two of us maneuvered to the steps of the train. Davy rushed towards us, and wrapping his arms on Gilbert’s other side, while we each took a bag from the Porter, the two of us maneuvered Gilbert to the waiting room of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> In my research of the towns, LM Montgomery for a lot of the towns in the books mentioned would change the name. So I placed Hopetown from my research from mentions in the book as likely New Glasgow. To me that makes sense that Anne would come from there. St Mary’s there’s actually a river by the way on the south eastern part of Nova Scotia with that name, and Bolingbrook is either likely west or north of Kingsport / Halifax. Where I needed a town that isn’t from the books, I used real names.


	18. Davy - Bright River

— Davy —  
Monday, June 21st, 6:45pm  
Station, Bright River, PEI

I’d been hopping up and down waiting for Anne to arrive. The train was late and I’d been standing under the eave of the station house, though the station master had suggested I wait inside. Nah, I wanted to get the first glimpse of Anne coming home! And there she was, but not only Anne! Sitting in the seat next to her and even through the heavy rain I could make out Gilbert Blythe! My new brother! Well for once I didn’t mind gossip. For it had to be true if Anne finally brought Gilbert home. He’d bunk with me that night of course. Or I could bunk at his place. And we could go fishing in the morning. What a birthday gift Anne got me!

I rushed towards them, and as Anne and Gilbert maneuvered the steps, a second thing became clear. Gilbert Blythe looked like he’d been dragged home by a cat. A really evil cat like the one Mr Harrison keeps in his barn for mice. I don’t dare go near it. I’d rushed towards them. Soon Anne and I had the bags and the two of us helped a nearly unconscious Gilbert to the station house. The Station Master helped us to settle Gilbert while I went for the buggy. The storm showed no sign of letting up, and the sooner we got Gilbert to the Doctor the better. The nearest Doc was in Newbridge I knew and Dr. Blair was also on our way home. 

The buggy was designed for two, but we’d ridden before three squeezed across. Oh never with Mrs. Lynde she’s too wide, but Marilla with me and Dora have. Now two of you have to nearly sit on each other, but it can be managed. 

So I brought it round, glad the cover and rain curtains were up to protect us from the driving rain somewhat. I stashed the bags under the seat, and then the three of us maneuvered Gilbert into the buggy. I climbed in and took the reins, and Anne squeezed in between us. Was rather tight. I guess being only half grown Dora especially doesn’t take up as much room as Anne. I focused on the driving as Anne adjusted them. They were a tangle sitting there to squeeze them both in. Quite the tangle.

We had no luck with the Newbridge Doctor. Or Dr. Blair. I’d jumped out at both homes only to learn that the Newbridge Doctor was delivering twins and Dr. Blair was attending a surgery in Charlottetown for one of his patients. “Sorry Anne…” I’d panted after giving the news Dr. Blair’s housekeeper had given me.

She’d shaken her head, having readjusted each stop to try to squeeze us in better and now sitting on his lap, holding him up. “Apple Bough then. We’ll get him settled in and go for Dr. Spenser…”

I wondered if the Blythes had heard the news yet? I mean Mrs. Bell, Frank’s mother and Mrs. Harmon Andrews as Mr. Harrison likes to say are old gossipy biddies, and we passed Mrs. Bell as we left the station and you should have seen her face. Course with Mrs. Harmon Andrews announcing her news at the sewing circle that spread fast. One glance at Anne and even I didn’t dare ask her about my new brother. Or what they were saying about her expecting. Just what was she expecting? Maybe it wasn’t a baby like Diana Wright. I wanted to know. But a fella would have to be just plain blind to not recognize that now wasn’t the time to ask. I mean Gilbert looked like he was at death’s door. And reminding Anne I’d take care of her when she became a widow for Gilbert. Best not to remind her. And pray he’d make it through. So I’d been silent mostly as we drove back to Avonlea, not passing many willing to brave the storm.

We arrived nearly two hours after they’d arrived at the station pulling up the drive to the Blythe home, Apple Bough. Named of course for their prized apples. It was still pouring rain, but I could see the lights on, bright especially in the kitchen. The drive goes around a bend as you come up, such that you see the back and side of the house before the front. I rather prefer Green Gables for it’s simple front approach, even if the house is as far from the road as possible. That’s because some of the prized apple trees come right near the house, and the road goes around them. 

I guess once the property was a larger farm with George Fletcher’s farm next door. The farm I heard had been one of the first bought by Mrs. George Fletcher and Mrs. John Blythe’s father. Then with only daughters and no sons he’d split the property for his girls’ husbands. I saw a face pop in the window, and as we drove round to the front, and as we drove around we saw Mr. John Blythe waiting for us on the front porch. Not that he knew unless he heard the news that afternoon whom I was bringing him. Course when I tried to tell Marilla it she’d told me to ignore the gossip or I’d be as bad as Rachel Lynde. Let folks tell their own news.

I pulled up close to the porch and jumped down, “Mr. Blythe, Gilbert’s awfully sick.”

“Gilbert?” He rushed down and with me. We carried him in as a distracted Anne followed. I rushed back for the bags and returned to see them carrying Gilbert into the spare room off the sitting room. We rushed him in, shooing cats away and Mrs. Blythe rushed to join us, gasping at the sight of Anne and Gilbert, for Anne now had her arm around one side of him while Mr. Blythe maneuvered Gilbert with the other to a chair in the room, such that is wet things wouldn’t soak the bed. They began to remove his wet outer clothes then down to his trousers and shirt, we’d settled him into the bed, and Anne sent us all to work.

“He thinks it’s Typhoid. There were several cases at the clinic and he has many of the symptoms. He... He wanted to be home. He’ll need to be changed. Does he have any night clothes here?” She swayed slightly then. And I rushed towards her grabbing Anne by the waist. “We have to be extra careful with cleaning him. It’s spread by excrement. I... He had an accident this afternoon on the ferry...” She righted her self. “Thanks Davy, I’m fine. We’ll just need to see to Gilbert...” 

“Anne...” Mr. Blythe spoke calmly. “Mightily glad you made certain Gilbert got home, but Gilbert won’t be happy if we don’t take care of you too. You’re soaked and barely able to stand up. Abby can help you upstairs to change into something dry... Davy and I can change Gilbert. I’ll just fetch his bag.”

“He’s already soiled all his other clothes. Something clean he left here.” Anne spoke blankly as Mrs. Blythe lead her from the room. “He cant’ hold much down or in.”

“Anne...” Gilbert spoke reaching for her.

She’d paused then, stepping out of Mrs. Blythe’s arm, and reached into his inner pocket, pulled out something and slipped it under the pillow where his hand followed, and he was soon in a deep sleep, hand under the pillow, as Anne followed slowly Mrs. Blythe out of the room.

Mr. Blythe raised his eyebrows at me. “Guess we best get him out of his wet things. And into something dry. Quite the shock when you arrived with them. We’d barely seen our boy for two years. And he comes home with Anne... There’s a story no doubt. And so ill. Thank providence Anne got him home.”

“Anne didn’t say, but Mrs. Harmon Andrews, I was over at the Bell’s for Frank Bell’s birthday, and well, the sewing circle was also meeting. Mrs. Harmon Andrews came waiving a letter from her daughter, guess her husband runs a hotel. Said Gilbert checked them in and they eloped, and they’re expecting something.” I shrugged. “Said Gilbert told her daughter all about it when he checked them in.”

“Well,” Mr. Blythe shook his head. “If they’ve news... We’ll just wait for them to share their news. Right now let’s just get him cleaned.”

We removed the rest of Gilbert’s clothes, dried him off. He didn’t wear drawers, instead like a baby had a diaper on him. One that needed to be changed by the smell of it. I let Mr. Blythe deal with that while I rushed up to fetch the night shirt Mr. Blythe asked for. I think it was the sight of the diaper that made me realize just how sick Gilbert must be. For what grown man would agree to wear such a thing?

“Best clean him.” Mrs. Blythe told me handing me a bucket with soap and alcohol to sanitize the man. “Anne is insisting.”

So I returned and after Mr. Blythe finished cleaning his behind we washed Gilbert. I paused though when I saw what looked like a bite mark on his chest. I mean. I got one years ago from Dora when I’d been extra mean. Even I’ll admit it now I deserved it. “Mr. Blythe? Why’d someone bite Gilbert on the chest?”

He’d mumbled something about explaining it later and we’d turned him over. He had several scratches on his back and nail prints on his behind, red and nasty. Mr. Blythe soon as he saw them then sent me right up to fetch Mrs. Blythe. Must have been rabies I thought and not Typhoid. Scratches. Likely he was mauled from the look of it. “Think he got attacked by a wild animal Mr. Blythe? Think it’s Rabies?”

“No... I’ll explain later, best not mention it though... probably time for you to head for Dr. Spenser, let them know at Green Gables, but not the marks please… And about their news... that’s their news. When they’re ready they’ll share. Right now lets just focus on getting Gilbert well.”

“I’ll just put it on my list of questions for later, maybe he went skinny dipping in briars?” I said over my shoulder as I hurried out. I’d add it later to Gilbert’s list, first stop was Green Gables. 

“Davy Keith where’s Anne?” Marilla asked as I pulled up. I jumped down quickly. “Anne arrived with Gilbert. Guess Mrs. Harmon Andrews was right. He’s mighty ill. Anne thinks Typhoid, but I don’t know... I’m to fetch the Doctor. We stopped trying to find two doctors on the way to Apple Bough. Anne’s there now. She’s exhausted, but then she should stay there to help nurse him. She’s his wife after all. Really quite swell of her to get me such an excellent brother.”

“Wife?” Marilla stared blankly at me as Mrs Lynde elbowed past her. 

“Anne confirmed that outrageous gossip Mrs Harmon Andrews announced at the sewing circle?”

“Well, now.” I shrugged. “She was nearly asleep on her feet by the time we got them inside. But it had to be true if she brought him home.”

“If they’re not it’ll be a scandal her staying there, oh folks will understand one night, and I never would have thought them that foolish as to elope when they could have just come home and done it properly. Lansakes, boy, you said you were fetching him the Doctor.” Mrs. Lynde poked at my shoulder.

“You tell the Blythes we’ll be over mid morning for Anne, and you Davy are to return home when you’ve fetched the Doctor. We’ll see how we can help the Blythes out. But if I hear you spreading rumors without the facts from Anne and Gilbert themselves, there won’t be a birthday for you young man and no plum jam for a month either!”


	19. Gilbert - Hazy Dreams

— Gilbert —  
Monday, June 21st, 10:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I’m home. I think that’s the thoughts that come to mind. Home with my Anne-girl. Mother leads her out of the room, and Dad with Davy are left with me. Where’d he come from? The two help me prepare for bed. I’m so tired. And hurt all over. They clean and wash me and I’m treated like a babe, Dad even having to put a diaper on me. Davy soon leaves.

And then it’s Mother and Dad in the room. “John...”

“Abby... we’ll just have the thank Providence. I don’t know how Anne came to be there to bring Gilbert home, but Davy said...”

“She had his ring on.” Mother spoke interrupting, her voice shaking. “You remember the one he bought with his first paycheck from teaching at White Sands. He’d shown us then… Such an unusual ring I’d never forget. I don’t think they met today. John, all her things were soiled with sickness, and some of his things were mixed in her bag. And I heard she was coming home today, attending a wedding last week of a chum I heard from Mrs. Lynde yesterday all about it after church... John, Anne had... She had some scratches and bruises on her breast, and a bite mark. I...”

“I don’t think they ran into each other today.” Dad shook his head. I wanted to tell them about my beautiful Anne-girl. But I couldn’t. I didn’t have the energy to speak. Instead I just listened. Dad continued. “Gilbert had marks on him too. Davy noticed and well, the placement. Abby. You saw her wearing his ring? And Davy said there’s gossip that Gilbert told Harmon Andrew’s eldest girl, Prissy. That the two of them eloped. At least there’s that. You know how you’ll dig your nails in at times when we’re joined?”

Joined?

“Well, he’s got those marks.”

“They’ve...”

“And I’ve got to explain to Davy what it meant.” He groaned. What did it mean?

“Mrs. Sloane had stopped by from the sewing circle. Sarah and I had missed it so I could keep her company with her foot sprained. Mrs. Sloane had hinted about some rumor about our son’s behavior. When Davy gets back and Anne’s more rested we’ll send her home. I don’t want her hurting Gilbert again, and I can’t see our boy… He wouldn’t have outside of wedlock.”

Wedlock, the image of Anne with a crown of flowers in a flowing white dress meeting me in the woods, with May flowers in her hand came to mind. 

“John, I don’t think she’s a good influence on Gilbert… I mean what Mrs. Sloane hinted that they’re saying…”

“It’s just exaggerated rumors you know how those get. We’ll let her stay tonight.” Dad says. “And decide more in the morning. No doubt she’ll be over each day to help us tend him, if not wanting to stay here, and we can use the help. At least he finally got the girl he’s always dreamed of, she’s wearing his ring, and we’ll just be patient to hear the whole of it from them later.”

I slipped though into dream land, before I heard Mother’s response. I dreamed I was back at Queens dreaming of the Anne who refused to be my friend. Only in this dream she’d been my friend. And I’d studied with her and took her to dances, and walked with her. 

From then I slip into the next dream. We’re in my rooms preparing for a dance, perhaps the first one for the medical school. She’s made the place a home, and it’s sweetness itself. I could bask in it, but Im most proud to escort my wife who whispers about how it may be the last dance she fits into that dress until after Little Diana comes.

I came back from the dream to the smell of something. I couldn’t place it. Then there was Dr. Spenser examining me. I blinked at him and he spoke. “And you think it’s Typhoid Gilbert?”

“Yes sir.” I croaked. “Water.” 

Mother rushed to me to deliver it.

“Quite right.” He said. “Now, cleaning him I don’t want anyone whose got those tasks to handle food or water for anyone but him or themselves until a month has passed after he’s fully recovered. Same goes for him. You said Anne Shirley brought him home?”

“My wife, Anne Blythe.” I croaked, and then I didn’t remember more. Instead I slipped back into the dreams. I’m on my bed, the one in the rooms I rent from the Carols. Only Anne is lying beside me again. She wears my ring and holds my hand, and smiles at me. Then tells me of how homely we’ll make our rooms. How it’ll spark the imagination.

She speaks of curtains and makes me rise so she can spread the quilt she’d brought from Green Gables for our bed made by Mrs. Lynde. She talks about the pattern but I don’t follow. Instead I smile at the joy of our future.

I follow her into the main room. Already it’s starting to feel like home. Little Anne’s drawing is framed on the wall. There’s also a photo of me and Anne. A few flowers in a glass on the table by the window and my desk neat and orderly. I smell something lovely in the tiny kitchen and she pulls it out. Some treat that she bats my fingers from. I love my life.

But then she changes. It’s not my Anne. Not anymore. It’s the Anne I saw the past two years. She adjusts her clothes and now dressed fashionably and primly she pins on her hat and sweeps out the door. I chase after her only to hear Mrs. Carol talk about the Gardiner Wedding. How she’d seen Mr. Gardiner on the main street, taking his fiancé a beautiful red head shopping with the biggest diamond on her finger.

I return to the rooms. But they’re as I left them. No trace of my Anne. So I sob and cling to all I have left. One photo nearly worn with handling and a ring sewed into the lining of my billfold. The billfold I won’t ever get rid of, and the ring that will never be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oh… Yes the rumors are well stoked, fueled, with a load of firewood next to them such that you’ve no worries about them getting extinguished any time soon. And I’m afraid we won’t see a lot of Mrs. Blythes reaction because we’re in the heads of three characters who are oblivious… of the gossip and peoples reactions to it.


	20. Anne - Apple Bough

— Anne —  
Tuesday, June 22nd, 4:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I woke confused slightly. Then glancing about the room I realized I was in Gilbert’s room. It was dark, but likely early morning I thought for I heard the first sounds of the morning birds. I found a bed robe left on the bed at my feet, and climbing out of the bed I slipped on the robe and tiptoed across the floor in the cool morning to the window. His window faced East as my own window did, and from what I remembered the spare room was right below.

I leaned over his desk, some old books left on the table and sighed. I’d not a moment to breath since we’d run into each other. And I was quite conscious of the ring stuck on my finger. 

Then with a sigh I glanced about the room noticing some socks that had been left on the foot of the bed that I could just make in the dim light in the pre dawn. I slipped them on and then my boots to head out to the outhouse.

Having taken care of what I needed to in the outhouse and returned to the kitchen to wash my hands with hot water from the stove, strong soap and a brush to clean under the nails I’d then moved to the Spare room. A lamp was burning and Mr. Blythe was sitting there with Gilbert, reading softly to him. 

“Hello Anne.” He said. “I sent Abby to bed a few hours ago. Dr. Spenser said it’s a miracle you got him home. He agreed with you two, it’s Typhoid. Gave us some rules for carrying for him and he’ll be back midday, and said he’d look into a trained nurse to help us. You’ll be wanting to go back to Green Gables to sleep in your own bed I assume…”

I rung my hands behind my back, in part to keep the ring hidden. Perhaps I’d get a minute alone to try to use some oil to remove the ring. So I just nodded, briefly. I wouldn’t have a right to stay. And I truly did want to be home. It would be scandalous if I did stay, coming daily would meet my promise would it not? And if any of them knew what had happened at that hotel. 

“Dr. Spenser took his temperature, nearly 102 he said, and we’re to expect it to slowly rise for another week or two. I sent Davy home, we didn’t want to wake you when he’d finally gotten back with the Doctor. He’ll be back later this morning and until then. Well, we’re glad you’re here. We’ll just have to pray Gilbert makes it through this.”

“He will, he promised.” I spoke quickly.

“If you don’t mind sitting with him a spell, I’ll go and see to the animals and talk with George Fletcher. Anyone whose cleaned Gilbert won’t be allowed to handle food or water except for what they’re eating or to feed Gilbert until they’ve been cleared a month after exposure.”

I flushed. “Noted.”

I sat with Gilbert for a bit, then wishing to find some oil to remove the ring. It was one thing to wear it among strangers, but were his parents to notice. And Davy! I’d been so focused on keeping Gilbert upright to get him home that I’d not hidden it well enough. At least none had asked yet. Still trying to adjust and wiggle the ring. I’d snuck into the kitchen only to find the pantry locked. 

“Anne?” Mrs. Blythe came down the steps. “Dr. Spenser said you’re to stay out of my kitchen. You’re exposed. Was rather clear how exposed...”

I gulped. She’d been so jolly and cheerful before things were ruined with Gilbert. I kept my hand hidden as best I could behind me and glanced about. “I was hungry and didn’t want to wake anyone.”

“Go keep an eye on Gilbert and I’ll bring you something shortly. And some broth for him. I’ve some I started last night on the back stove. When you’re back at Green Gables you’ll have to stay out of Marilla’s kitchen for a month.”

“Yes Mrs. Blythe.”

I was helping Gilbert to drink some water, holding his head up, and to make it easier I’d half positioned myself behind him for he half slept and I needed a third hand. One to hold the cup, a second to keep his head raised and steady, and a third to help him swallow, as he was in a deep sleep. So Mrs. Blythe of course came in finding me thus arranged. “Breakfast.” She sat the tray down on the dresser, then sat in the other chair that had been brought in from the sitting room. “I’m not allowed. To feed him, tend him. I can just watch.” I heard a sob.

“Mrs. Blythe...”

She sighed, as a cat curled around her legs, walking past her towards the bed. “He idolizes you and has for years. I never understood why.”

“I don’t either.” I helped him to settle down again. “I expect Marilla and or Mrs. Lynde will be by soon, or Davy…”

She humphed. Muttering about others being right. “Well, since I’m not good for much I best make more soup for him. And keep the cats off the bed, Dr Spenser said would be best. He also said we can expect his fever to continue for perhaps ten more days. Oh... And I’m not allowed to even kiss my own son. Tend to my own son...”

“We won’t let him die.” I declared. And she sobbed and rushed out the room.

I felt guilty. I wondered if I’d not gone home early. If he’d managed to get home on Saturday somehow. I would have had no right to see him, even now, rumors would spread of us. Hopefully they’d assume it was yesterday we ran into each other. And then glancing down at the ring on my finger I wondered if that was part of why they assumed I’d be there. It was one thing for a kind neighbor to help him home, even if we were no longer friends. I had no clue what we were now. Well, friends. He’d said to think of the ring as a friendship ring now. Certainly not engaged, so the ring had to be removed. I gulped realizing we’d been lovers at that hotel. Why had all the books I’d read, dreamed on not prepare me for that!

His words about my hair, and then the dream from which I woke. Our kiss. What we’d done. I gulped, I had to get away. “Gilbert Blythe,” I whispered in his ear. “I promised, and I’ll be here every day. But, I can’t stay… It won’t be right. They’ll gossip about us Gil…”

He just slept and I sat beside him mopping his brow. I’d sent a tearful Mrs. Blythe to chopping onions to pack around him. Something I’d insisted Gilbert had assisted with at the Clinic, even showing his notes on it to her in his journal. It was late morning when Marilla, Rachel, Davy & Dora came over. With Dr. Spenser following and several eyes from the main road watching us no doubt I thought. For you could see the main road through the open door to the sitting room, and out the west windows. Mr Blythe had done all the cleaning since my arrival, and I’d been waiting at that moment on the porch, dressed in my green dress that looked rumpled and some splattering from his sickness covered with a borrowed apron from Mrs. Blythe.

“Morning Anne.” Marilla spoke, as they came up the steps. Dr. Spenser had arrived just behind them, and went straight to the sick room, as Mrs. Blythe lead us to the parlor. “We brought some food for you, Abby before we take Anne home…”

The thought of not being there, suddenly hit me. That if he died... I suddenly thought. His fears of being alone. Of watching patients die with their loved ones not there. That he loved me. That he wished for my face… I stood up rushing from the room towards the spare bedroom where Dr. Spenser was examining him. “I’ll be sending over a trained nurse to assist you John, Abby won’t be able to help with his monitoring and keeping him clean, we can’t have her handle any food if she touches his exerment. No matter how carefully one cleans there’s always a risk…”

The others had followed, curious no doubt about Gilbert’s prognosis.

I made up my mind. I sat on the bed beside his chest, the two chairs brought into the room already occupied, and moving my left hand from where it was hidden in my dress pocket, allowed the ring to catch a glimpse of the late morning sunlight coming through the window. 

Course, Rachel saw it. Like a hawk she pushed forward towards us. “Landsakes child, is that a ring are you and Gilbert really?”

“I... Yes. But I’d rather wait until Gilbert recovers to share the news. He was so excited…” I choked before turning back to him, to keep my flushed face from their sight. I stroked his face, thinking that would be the behavior of a fiancé. He was dear after all, and to think of a world. Well, he could break it off after if he needed. I didn’t quite know what to say, and prayed they didn’t ask how he proposed. He’d not, but still I guess that had been enough. He’d been so excited that we were friends again, and perhaps he wouldn’t mind. Rachel clucked and Marilla just smiled. No doubt I realized the word would spread all over Avonlea within an hour that I was engaged, and to Gilbert though no announcement would come until his recovery from Typhoid.

I could just imagine it. Josie Pye, she’d sneer that it was to wait to see if he kept his looks and health afterwards, for that’s what she would do. Charlie would wax on about assuming Gilbert would die and... no best not think on it. I glanced at him again. There’d been no truth about him and Christine and he’d said he loved me. I’d confess to him when he recovered that he never actually proposed and we ended up engaged because he’d gotten the ring too small and it wouldn’t even come off!

I’d paid little attention to their discussion until Marilla, her eyes soft spoke. “Well, Anne… you’ll be wanting to stay of course and help with the nursing. We’ll be praying.”

“I’m staying too.” Davy piped in. “Just wait until Milty hears...”

“Now.” Mr. Blythe broke in. “It’s Gilbert and Anne’s news. We’ll all just wait patiently for Gilbert to share it also. Anne’s right, we should wait, a man doesn’t like that sort of news being spread before he can share it himself. So no ones to bother Anne you hear about the details. Right now, we’ve one aim, keep Gilbert alive and win the war against the Typhoid.”

“That’s quite right John.” Marilla nodded. “Now, if you don’t mind the help John and Abby, Rachel and I will head home and put together a bag each for Anne and Davy. Though Davy I expect you home each day for your own chores, we’ll adjust them for what you can do with helping tend the sick.”

“Course we don’t mind.” Mr. Blythe spoke quickly. “We appreciate it.”

“Anne-Girl…” Gilbert croaked… “Water…” I hurried to help raise him to sip some water. One of his hands tried to help hold the cup as he drank, the other, reached to pat my stomach, and I prayed only I heard him. “Little Di…”

I forced more water down his throat so he couldn’t speak, but when I glanced a look at the others I had a nagging doubt I’d been so fortunate. This week, no this summer was proving to be quite a Jonah summer. I didn’t dare leave Gilbert in the hands of strangers with his fantasies. Our announcement should have been we were friends, possibly courting. But instead now we were engaged. Or as good as engaged with my wearing his ring and announcing we had an announcement when he recovered. The memory of us in the marriage bed. Lovers. I flushed. Not really engaged. And not… I shook that thought from my mind, and the memories of that night.

“Oh I’m certain we won’t need a nurse.” I spoke quickly pushing all those thoughts from my mind. “If Gilbert wanted a nurse and hospital he would have gone back to Kingsport when he came down sick on the train. Goodness knows I tried to convince him. He wanted to be home with loved ones, here at Apple Bough.”

“Gilbert won’t want you getting sick…” Rachel spoke. “If you caught the Typhoid from him…”

“I won’t.” I spoke as steadily as I could. “We’ll keep things so clean that none of us will catch it from him, and he’ll be recovering before we know it. Death will not steal him from me.”

I’d meant to say us. 

“Well…” Marilla stood up, a soft glint in her eyes. “Best we go ahead and just bring over your trunk. It’ll be easier then sorting through what you might want. John, Abby. Seems it’ll be best if we plan on feeding you all, so you can focus on caring for Gilbert. We’ll pass on Anne’s news can wait until we get Gilbert through this. Lord knows if we don’t put our foot down you’ll be bombarded with all the busy bodies in Avonlea if we don’t. Rachel you should know as well as I do. If Anne’s got it in her head to nurse Gilbert. Wild horses won’t drag her away. Even if she risks…”

I didn’t pay more attention. Instead I was pulled into conversation with Dr. Spenser and the Blythe’s to plan Gilbert’s nursing. And with that we slipped into a new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So Anne thinks she’s implied they’re engaged but what do they all think she’s implied???? Oh... Anne and Gilbert your pile of scrapes just grows and grows. How will you handle it when you find out??? Also if you haven’t - go back and read the end of Chapter 11, there were a few more details added that had accidentally gotten edited out earlier… AKA when she bit him. So Mr. Blythe has set it - they’re to wait for Gilbert to announce their news. And pass it on no doubt to everyone else, when Gilbert recovers he’ll announce things. So the gossip now has a chance to fester without correction while they battle the Typhoid.


	21. Chapter 21

— Davy —  
Tuesday, June 22nd, 3:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

You should have heard Marilla and Mrs. Lynde on the way back to Green Gables. I wanted to stay and start right away helping my new brother. Jolly, that was best birthday gift ever from Anne. But Marilla made it clear I was to pack my own bag. So I had to ride back with them making plans on how to help Anne. And of course, any news of a baby and women go mushy. At least, Mrs. Lynde said that’s what Mrs. Harmon Andrews implied with her letter, and Marilla just reminded her that until Anne shared their news herself, she quite agreed with Mr. Blythe that we’d best just wait for their news, for doubtless there was little truth to it. I figured long as it was a boy, but from what I’d heard Anne & Gilbert had ordered a girl. How could he betray me such? I’d still be out numbered.

Which made me realize I had to do something that summer about beaus for Marilla and Mrs. Lynde. Really had to because I needed more men about the place. Maybe though I could convince Anne and Gilbert to order a boy instead of a girl. For if it was a boy, well I’d be Uncle Davy, and be like a big brother to him! That would be jolly swell. And I wouldn’t have to worry about finding them beaus. That would be hard enough. Long as they didn’t order a girl, I’d hold off on finding two old men to court Marilla and Mrs. Lynde.

I’d then remembered that when one’s required to order something made, they take a while to be delivered. Course Diana’s gotten so fat with her nerves about her new baby she ordered. Hopefully Anne wouldn’t be so foolish. I’d seen the way Diana Wright had been eating. And babies were complex little things. Mrs. Lynde and Marilla would skin me alive if they knew I asked a question, especially as they both spent five minutes on the way to Apple Bough lecturing me about no questions, and no match making for Anne, or hinting about the news, we’d let that wait for now. I’d remembered though that time that Mr. Harrison had ordered a new Cigna cabinet for Mrs. Harrison when she came home after the bird died and had to change the order because Mrs. Harrison found out he’d ordered the wrong one. And he’d barely changed the order in time. He’d ordered it of the wrong wood or something. Still it’d taken a month after he’d changed the order to get it made and delivered.

Well, if I was going to convince Anne & Gilbert to change their order, I’d best ask someone. And then I remembered, Fred Wright. I’d find my way over there, maybe deliver some letters from Anne for Diana and ask him. If anyone knew the process of ordering babies he would. Course, I could also ask him about the rabies. I still wasn’t convinced. But I thought on it again, maybe it wasn’t rabies. But it sure looked like he’d been wrestling with someone or something, with the bite marks and scratches. Maybe Anne had too now that I thought of it. She’d had a bite mark too right behind the ear. I’d seen it when everyone was focusing on her ring.

So I’d rode over again with Marilla, who dropped me off with food for Apple Bough, and promises to return the next day, and a stern lecture to behave myself, and no more questions while we got Gilbert better. I’d then set to work, helping Mr. Blythe in the yard. Chores had been redistributed. The milking was taken over by Mrs. Blythe along with the collection of eggs. Mr. George Fletcher next door would come over daily to help with some of the chores also, and anything that wouldn’t cause contamination would be done by myself and Mr. Blythe, when we weren’t taking turns at the sick bed. I of course still had my chores at Green Gables, and would be expected over there each morning to complete them. And I wouldn’t have any time to play until Gilbert recovered, but then gaining a big brother is worth a month of little fishing or play with the fellas.

Though Mrs. Blythe was allowed to sit with Gilbert, she’d been designated the cook for us all. Course when her only other option was Marilla coming over daily to take over her kitchen and cook, or me. Well, I don’t blame her about myself. And I’ve learned most women are mighty particular about who they let set foot in their kitchen.

Dr. Spenser had set up a schedule for nursing him round the clock, making it very clear that Mr. Blythe & I were to handle the changing as much as possible. I’d been about to carry my carpet bag upstairs when I’d heard him. “John, I know this is delicate, but if Anne gets it, and the rumors are true. I know she doesn’t want to make any announcements without him, but if they’re true. She’ll be an even higher risk then Gilbert. Keep his diaper changing to you and Davy as much as possible. Make sure she scrubs well, and keep her eating well. We’ll get them through this.”

I was set up in the sewing room. Course I’d prefer Gilbert’s room, for the sewing room was set up in all things dainty and blue. Too girly. But I had to take good care of Anne for Gilbert and I didn’t dare wish to change rooms. Not with only a lumpy old mattress in the sewing room that normally had piles of fabric and cats on it. I’d better get over quick to Fred Wright to find out how to change Anne & Gilbert’s order to a boy I worried.

Anne had been then sitting tending Gilbert, holding his hand as Mrs. Blythe kept them company, with three cats and clearly Mrs. Blythe wasn’t happy about something, not that I knew what. Isn’t the news that your son eloped, saved you the fuss of a big wedding and even already ordered a grand baby all before coming home good news? Not to mention his academic achievements, and Anne’s too! Likely it was just the fear about Gilbert.

I’d then offered Anne to write a letter for Diana updating her on Gilbert’s condition and offered to run over that evening after supper. Course, Anne lit up at that, sat within sight of Gilbert and wrote a cheery letter no doubt to Diana Wright, and sent me off gaily with it, soon as I’d eaten with the Blythes while Anne ate quickly and returned to Gilbert.

I’d been given the early morning watch for the night with Gilbert, Mr. Blythe the first watch and Anne the middle one, such that one of us fellas would be there to help with his cleaning when we changed shifts with her. That and she’d insisted on that one. So soon as supper was finished, the elder Blythes went to sit with Gilbert, sent Anne upstairs to bed, and I jogged off to walk the four miles to the Wright homestead promising to be back by dark.

Both Fred & Diana had been sitting on the porch, and I waved to them, and remembered the rules that had been set per my visit, I stayed on the porch steps. “Evening Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright. Picked up Anne & Gilbert last night at the station. Why Gilbert’s mighty sick, Doctor says it’s Typhoid. I’m not supposed to talk about their news, though Anne did show off her ring, and the ladies all liked it.” I rolled my eyes. “But then I’m worried. Gilbert had scratches, and bite marks, and so did Anne! What if I its Rabies? And I’m worried, I mean about their news...”

They just stared at me. “About what Davy?” Diana asked slowly.

“How’d you order a baby? And can you change the order? I mean I don’t want another girl at Green Gables!”

“What are you talking about?” Diana stood up coming closer.

“Your mother said you ordered a baby from her catalogue, and I can’t find it. I want to write and ask them to change the order. I mean Gilbert’s already named her, Little Diana. I guess it’s ok for a girl, but I think theres too many girls about Green Gables.”

“Davy Keith, are you telling me the rumors my mother told me from the sewing circle are true?” Diana stepped closer, eyes wide.

I shrugged. “Anne wrote a letter for you, but made it clear she and Gilbert wanted to announce things together. So I don’t think she’ll say much. Was his news too, and a man should be the one to make those sorts of announcements, well he did, but she wasn’t in the room. He rambled on about it for a while when I was tending him. But really, I can’t have another girl, and if Gilbert doesn’t make it! I’m already having a hard enough time to find beaus for Mrs. Lynde and Marilla! And if Gilbert’s got Typhoid on top of getting into a bad fight. Wonder if it was a dog? Maybe it’s rabies? Clearly attacked Anne too…”

“Attack Anne too?” Miss Josie Pye said walking up the lane. “What ever are you on about?”

“Anne won’t talk about it, but its…”

“Clear,” Fred said grabbing me by the mouth covering me so I couldn’t say more. “That it’s time that Davy and I had a man to man talk, while you visit with Diana. Gilbert and Anne both came home, and Gilbert’s got Typhoid, very ill and Davy’s just worried Anne will get it too.”

“Anne… and Gilbert?”

I managed to get my mouth free. “Yes, but Anne requested no one talk about it until Gilbert recovers, she’s so worried. So don’t…”

“I won’t…”

Fred then dragged me back to the barn sat me down and laughed so long you could have sworn he’d gone mad. “Sorry… Davy, probably best you never mention again about Gilbert & Anne having rabies, or fought a mad dog, because I rather doubt they do. And, guess it’s time someone told you about the birds and the bees.”

“But they already covered that at school. I know all about them. The teacher covered that for a whole month. Most boring month because I already knew how to propagate the orchard.” I rolled my eyes.

He sat down beside me, the two of us on a bench leaning against one of the stalls. “Breeding the animals. Seen that?”

“Sure I have, I’ve seen the chickens and the cows twice birthing. I know where animal babies come from I have watched the bull in Mr. Bell’s back pasture visit Mr Harrison’s milking cow, but when I asked Mrs. Berry where human babies came from when we’d been over there, she just pointed to the catalogue. Course knowing Mrs. Berry had a part in your ordering I don’t blame your wife for getting fat.”

Oh he was roaring now. “Don’t tell Diana please… Or Anne… Babies aren’t ordered from a catalogue. They grow in their mother’s bellies, like the animals. The baby we ordered as you called it, that’s not Diana being fat but it’s growing inside of her.”

My eyes went wide. “How’d it get inside her? Never mind. Marilla said if she caught me asking questions I won’t get my birthday party, I’ve got a list going for Anne and Gilbert, when Gilbert’s better. And now just like all the other fella’s I’ll have the best birthday ever put on by my big brother to plan it… I’ll just add it…”

He stopped my hand from pulling out the list and stub from my pocket. “Nah, our secret until he’s better. He’s my best friend and I’ll fill you in on the basics so you’re not scaring people with you jumping to conclusions. Then after Gilbert’s better, the three of us can go fishing and we’ll answer more of your questions then about it. Men to men.”

I grinned. “Swell!” 

“So…”

“If Anne’s expecting that mean she’s got a baby in her belly too?”

“Yes. But you never ever ask a woman if she is unless she announces it. You’ll never know for certain until the woman feels the baby move. Why I remember with Diana, she didn’t feel the baby move for, oh I’d guess four months ago.” He scratched his head. “You’ve seen the animals breeding.”

“Yes. As I said, Mr. Harrison took me to take his cow to meet the bull.”

“Well…” He bit his lip. “That’s how the cow get’s pregnant. She’s in heat and see’s the bull. And well… humans are like that too”

“Oh…” I gulped. “You mean you run up behind a girl and jump on her when she’s eating? Isn’t that rude? Anne must have fought Gilbert with all them scratches on his behind.”

Fred was red. “Well no. It’s a little different. They call it love making and it should only be done between a husband and wife! That’s the way God intended. Because the outcome are babies. But sometimes a couple might get a little passionate, and you remember Anne and Gilbert in a fight…”

My eyes went wide as saucers. “So it’s not rabies?”

“Not rabies.”

“And we can’t change it? For a boy I mean? Don’t you want a boy too?”

He laughed. “No, only God knows what we’ll get until the babies born. Diana swears it’s a girl, but we’ll see then. And Davy, don’t ever do it to a girl unless she’s your wife.”

“It don’t involve kissing does it?” I grimaced. “Yuck, don’t think I’d want to.”

“Yes, kissing the start of it.”

My eyes went wide. I’d better make sure Frank Bell married Dora quickly for he’d kissed her! Before he got in his head he was a bull looking to attack a cow, and that a man would do that to one of my women folks! Oh I’d never marry myself now. And that Gilbert had to Anne!

And maybe I shouldn’t find a husband for Marilla. She’d not appreciate any man acting like a bull in her kitchen. It must be some disease I thought as I headed home later after leaving the letter with Fred that turned married men into bulls that attacked their wives. That Fred would have done that to Diana Wright? I realized that Anne & Gilbert must have done it in a field like the bull. No wonder Gilbert had scratches. They probably disturbed some bull in the process. Oh I’d never look a married couple in the eye again. 

And I was never approving a man for any of my women folk again. Not unless I could confirm they wouldn’t be as bad as a bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Did you know back then blue was a girls color - for being soft, and pink a boys color for being strong? It flipped sometime in the 20th century but I forgot when. I remember being first confused by it as a girl reading the little house books.


	22. Chapter 22

— Anne —  
Wednesday, June 23d, 12:45am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I woke to Gilbert’s alarm clock fifteen minutes before my night shift began for watching Gilbert. Mr, Blythe was downstairs now, And the house was quiet. I didn’t bother to dress, instead grabbing the dressing robe that I’d assumed to have been Gilberts some years before, likely during our school teaching days. My own was still waiting to be delivered the next week in my second trunk. Marilla had sent over my older one I’d left behind, only I’d left it in the trunk. I’d unpacked that afternoon some, finding it odd to hang my dresses beside Gilbert’s older suits in the wardrobe. To see some of my own things scattered about with his. That made me gulp. We may not be engaged, but I realized we were as good as engaged and I’d have to break off the supposed engagement and leave for parts unknown no doubt when he recovered.

But then… I’d remembered his fevered delusions, and our kiss, and... I couldn’t even let myself think of the rest of that encounter, thankfully he would have no knowledge of it. Perhaps, well, I doubt he’d mind waking up to learn we were engaged. And if for my romantic sensibilities I would insist that he woo me and ask properly in a way that would be full of romance. And we’d have time. Three years before he could marry and support a wife. Glancing at my red hair in the mirror over the vanity from the single candle as I performed my toiletries. To think Gilbert Blythe had a romantic bone in his body. I thrilled at it. Though, truthfully we were better off as friends. I couldn’t bare…

So I slipped down, said goodnight to Mr. Blythe after assisting him to change and clean Gilbert, gladly letting him handle the more intimate regions. I’d babbled on as we’d cleaned Gilbert industrially about how proud I was of Gilbert winning the Cooper, to which Mr. Blythe just smiled. We’d had two cats as witness for our work, who both stayed as Mr. Blythe quietly went upstairs to rest.

So I’d sat and tended Gilbert in the night hours. Sitting on the chair beside him for the first hour, then as I’d done the day before sitting behind him to prop him up and help him drink, half sitting on the bed, as he leaned into me to sit up. I’d stayed half sitting on the bed, tending him. My thoughts flowing.

In the dark though, my mind went back to that first night of the two of us alone. The morning I’d woken up to. Blaring in my memory as black and white. Even my dreams and what they meant. The consequences of it, I wouldn’t think of. At least none knew, and I’d only dare tell Gilbert if… Well, if I really was to become Mrs. Dr. Gilbert Blythe. I actually sighed at the thought. They said you could tell when a woman was no longer a maiden, and I’m afraid when Mrs. Lynde had lectured me about it, I’d been dreaming instead about a glade surrounded by birches I’d stumbled upon and the merry whistles it’d made in the wind that I’d paid little thought. Gilbert’s Aunt Mary Maria had known. Oh it was the depths of dispair. I’d heard rumors about the pain the first time, Diana had written that she’d been sore for three days after and had to take a bath even though it wasn’t Saturday night to sooth the soreness. Though she did confirm it got better. But how? A teething baby could not cause as much pain!

Perhaps I could ask, but who? Marilla was out of the question. And certainly not Mrs. Lynde! She must never know, for I’d never hear the end of it. Mrs. Blythe, if she knew I and her son had… I gulped. I found myself holding his hand, rubbing it in my worry. I wiped some of his sweat from his upper chest and forehead and leaned back again to think more. Diana? But she’d just tell Fred, and though my bosom friend, I dared not. I… I didn’t want Gilbert to know I was so wanton that I’d seduced him, for I gulped. I had, remembering the dream. I’d initiated it. And then when I’d come to my senses, I’d begged him to stop. But he’d continued perhaps I could write to Phil. I could confess to her, soon as I had her address. She was the only one who knew the particulars of my refusal of Gilbert’s proposal two years before, and Roy. She’d understand.

But what if another intercepted the letter? To put in writing not meshed in metaphors what we’d done? For Phil would write back and demand details, clarification. No, best to speak to Diana when I could. Even if it meant swearing her to secrecy even from Fred and if she did I’d never speak to her again. That confession should never see the light of day or paper! 

So I sat there, in silence, holding his hand watching for the clock to strike that it would be time to rouse him to feed him and help him drink. My mind was a whirl though as I prayed silently, for his life, and for forgiveness, for what we’d done. I think each moment I’d think on it, the ramifications would grow as I’d realize of what we’d done. Thankfully I’d never lied saying I was his wife, only lie of omission never correcting his feverish ramblings they’d taken for fact, fearful of his loss. I groaned. Thankfully none would know, it was just an obscure hotel where few ventured.

And then... that first night. Our actions in the bed, the words of the Song of Songs that us girls had hilariously read through the night before teasing Phil of her wedding night had taken a whole new meaning for our actions. I would likely never marry now, not if I had to explain to a husband. Was I even a maiden anymore? The Bible referred to it as Adam knew Eve. I didn’t think I was, not if the pain Diana had hinted at was any clue. I’d remembered one time freshman year I’d snuck a peek when we’d been studying and Gilbert had gone into the other room in his anatomy book. The book was upstairs, I could have sworn I’d seen it on his desk, forgotten. I’d find it later.

I prayed, worried, prayed. 

I could not put us in that position again though I realized, thinking of the first night I’d comforted him. That had been what had lead us down the road to destruction. So when he began to toss and turn from another nightmare, and would not stir from it when I reached out to stroke his forehead or arm. I slapped him with the wet cloth I used to cool him. “Gilbert! Wake up…” 

“Anne…” He tried to pull me towards him, his lips aiming for mine, but I pushed him away.

We couldn’t. Not only must I protect him from my wantonness and his own, but also the Typhoid. “Shh… Gilbert go back to sleep.” I pushed him back down. “I said I’d stay until the end, but I didn’t say I’d let you kiss me.”

I was relieved by Davy at sunrise, and slept much of the morning before rising again, and taking breakfast. I had been placed in charge of seeing to Gilbert’s vitals every six hours. A fact that thankfully I had the company of the Blythes often when doing so. To have to listen to his intestines was mortifying in itself with the tube loaned to us by Dr. Spenser, but to also feel for swelling daily. Quite mortifying in a way. For I I would remember that time in the hotel, and would feel shame, mingled with intense flushing when I would need to examine and check. At least he would rarely wake then, for he slept more and more.

I’d a moment when I’d gone upstairs to refresh myself mid morning, to nap as Mrs. Blythe had insisted stating she’d sit alone with her son and would call one of the men to help if he needed something. I’d gone up, sorted through the abandoned older books, finding the anatomy book, I leafed through. Gray's Anatomy: Descriptive and Applied it said on the cover. I skimmed through the index, then spent the time I was supposed to be sleeping. Though it was rather in depth on every organ, and what they were made of, it gave no info for the marriage bed, or the process. I groaned when I’d finished, and though I now could understand better the process of what I was to check for Gilbert’s innards, it gave no insights. Diana had hinted at pain, and I’d certainly felt it, I mean my chest had hurt for over a day afterwards. I tried to scrap through my mind of any rumors I’d heard of the marriage bed. But then worry for his life came, and I pushed all worry of that away. I knew enough anyways. 

He’d dream though and wake sometimes to reality but often not. He’d dream of the past, and the unknown. The only constant was I was in those dreams it seemed. We settled into a routine those days. We’d have a few visitors through the day, though most stayed away out of respect for us focusing on Gilbert, and the fact that we were quarantined. But we were for the most part in our own little cocoon the five of us.

I treasured the little things. Placing my photo under his pillow each time we’d change his bed linens and watching him reach for it. One time that Wednesday afternoon laughing with him, as I corrected his memory about him rescuing me from the Lake of Shining Waters. Yet I also felt a darkness at times threatening us. Nightmares. I didn’t dare then comfort him as I had the first night. I’d shake him, sooth his forehead, but maintain propriety. And when all else would fail, slap him with a wet cloth.

Thursday morning I’d been sitting with him, dozing slightly as the sky began to grow brighter when he’d began to thrash from a nightmare. Having learnt my lesson before, and hearing him cry out about Little Anne again, I didn’t rush to rock him in my arms, but tried to shake him only to be pulled roughly into the bed with him as he sobbed clinging to me as he burned. I was mortified Davy found us thus an hour later when he’d come, but at least this time we had not been completely indecent.

Though as the day went Thursday, Gilbert began to worsen. His fever rose, and he began to be incoherent. At times he’d cling to me, recognizing none other in the room, at others he’d pull away, as though I’d burned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I actually went through the book Anne goes through... if you’re curious look it up by the full name not Gray’s Anatomy and you can find the book to view for free. I looked at a 1910 addition, it’s interesting I will say that. We're now on schedule and will be posting 3 more chapters this week and then 5 a week.


	23. Gilbert - The Ghost Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll now be posting updates typically Monday - Friday afternoon or evening (in the states), one chapter a day and 5 per week.

— Gilbert —  
Thursday, June 24th, 2:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I wake to find Anne. I don’t recognize where we are though. I register it’s the spare room, I’m home, and there is Anne. 

She feeds me, sitting with me on the bed, leaning my head against her, her arms wrapped around me as she holds one cup, catching drips with a napkin in the other hand, helping me to sip and encouraging me. My head rests on her stomach, and I can feel the stiff boning against me as she sits and slowly feeds me.

She reads to me, poetry sending me to sleep again, though she’s no longer holding me. Instead she’s sitting in a chair, but her hand is constantly soothing me. I don’t reach for her picture. That’s the only thing I register.

The next time I wake she again feeds me in the same manner. And then begins to clean me. I register with some shame that she’s completely cleaning me. That I’d had a soiled diaper. She talks the whole time though telling me things that I don’t remember seconds later. Anne then shifts me about to change the sheets under me. She’s leaning over me and I try to pull her to me. To hold me. But she laughs for my grip is weak. 

She does though. When I don’t let go. “For an hour until your next feeding.” She sets an alarm clock to go off on the hour, and lies down beside me, she’s wearing my ring. I stroke it and slip back into dream land. She’s really sitting on the chair but resting her head beside me is enough.

She wakes me again, and we repeat things. More then once. I drift through dreams and I don’t know what’s the dreams and what’s the reality.

The world gets darker though at some point. Her bright light leaves and the hope with her. Then I dream about Nurse Lewis and the Clinic. I dream about all I’ve lost. And through out it all is the Ghost Anne mocking me. For she’s always out of my reach and I can not find my Anne. I’m forced to watch her wedding to Royal Gardiner. Forced to run into them, as he’s one of the trustees at the hospital, and his family are on the board for the Cooper Prize. I see the years go by, and I’m all alone. Always waiting for the girl who’d never notice me.

That’s just it. I fell in love with her years ago. She’d take what she’d want. Then push me away when it became too close. Too scary. That was the moment I realized. Anne who loved all with such depths wasn’t really capable of love. Not really. All these dreams of an Anne who truly loved me? It was time I faced reality.

So I opened my eyes. Facing the sloped wall over my bed. The patterned wallpaper I’d memorized for not being able to sleep in the month since moving in. There was no Anne. She’d gone. She’d never been there.

I must have slept for it was late now. I’d go home like Nurse Lewis demanded. But not to Avonlea. I’d never go there again. I’d spend the summer with Uncle Dave I thought. Help him out. Other side of the Island where no memories of Anne dwelled. 

It was time to destroy the last memories of Anne. Her picture and ring. I’d slipped my hand under the pillow, and I couldn’t find the picture. I’d then rushed to my wallet, feeling but could feel no indent of the ring. The indent I’d been as familiar with as the back of my hand for five years now. I’d rushed out and ran straight into Mr. Carol. He’d liked Anne. And had commented about her a time or two in my first few years there with Charlie. “Do you remember Anne?” I asked. 

“Anne?”

“The red head, who used to come by sometimes in my first two years.”

“There wasn’t ever a red head...” He shook his head.

I’d then rushed out of the boarding house and onto the street. I rushed to Patty’s Place banging on the door and an old woman answered. “Yes?”

“I’m looking for Anne Shirley.”

“Who?”

“Red head, she was renting here for three years with some girls...”

“There never was any red headed Anne what’s her name renting here. When we were traveling Aunt Patty and I had the house boarded up...”

A world without Anne...

I’d run then to the Library where I’d been foolish once in my freshman year to carve her name in the underside of one of the study desks. My name with hers in a heart. I barged in just as they were about to prepare to close and the flustered librarian told me I had five minutes. I rushed to the desk. I felt beneath it. The carving was gone.

Anne...

I’d then gone back to Patty’s Place, to the orchard. To the spot where I’d proposed carrying May Flowers to her. And there she stood. Regal and grand. The mocking Ghost Anne. 

“Anne...”

“It’s Mrs. Gardiner now, Mr. Blythe.”

I choked.

“It’s time to let me go...”

My world went blank as someone fed me mechanically. It wasn’t Anne though.

I heard voices. Charlie? Moody? “Moody I tell you. She’s only claiming him as the father and convinced him to elope because his chances of survival are slim. She’s never had respectability.”

“Charile… We’re here to see our friend, not gossip. And it’s just a rumor.”

“Well Prissy heard it from his own lips. The Andrews have always been respectable and wouldn’t lie about a thing like that! I’ve a mind to write that Cooper Prize committee if what I heard is true. It’s appalling, of course if it is true we’ll see the evidence before too long.”

“Anne could be back any minute…”

“She’s asleep upstairs. Davy already said. Maybe Gilbert will wake up and tell us. I was always curious about how she’d perform. You know.”

“Charlie!” 

“Go away.” I managed. “Don’t talk about Anne like that.” 

The next dream was one of the good ones, one where Anne was with me, we were wandering the woods, only she again laughed at me. “I’m just a dream Gilbert Blythe...”

And she was gone. I couldn’t take it anymore. But it kept continuing. She’d be there and then she’d be gone. I knew. The others mocked me. I knew. Fred came and laughed. “Still saving your first kiss for Anne Shirley? You’ll never kiss a girl Gilbert. She’s already given her first I heard from Diana when that Gardiner fella proposed most romantically and perfectly.”

I gulped. He was right. And so the next time Anne appeared. It was time. I knew what I had to do.


	24. Davy - Missing Anne

— Davy —  
Thursday, June 22nd, 4:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I’d come in from doing chores first at Green Gables, that I’d do each afternoon coming back with a basket of food I was under strict orders not to touch from Mrs. Lynde, to see Gilbert, and give Anne a break. I’d come in, Anne was dazed, for little sleep, her hair a mess, from the heat of the room. Dr. Spenser had advised we keep it as warm as possible to speed up the fever. She wiped her brow, before going back to Gilbert who was tossing and turning.

He’d sat up suddenly, yelling at her. I stared in shock, glancing at Anne who had tears falling as he accused her. His eyes open but lucid. He seemed to look at nothing at all... Until he saw Anne. Then he grabbed her, shaking her. He was soaked in sweat, and I realized it was time to change him again. His face shaved that morning by Mr. Blythe, so thin. He’d been loosing too much weight. I’d never seen Gilbert so thin. If Diana Wright had gotten too fat this last year, Gilbert had gotten too thin.

“Anne Shirley… You haunt me, you mock me… but no more… Everything is on your terms. Whether you’ll distain to call me a friend, love me. You’re the one whose dead though. Because you’re the one who doesn’t know what it means to love. I’ve loved you since you broke your slate over my head in school. But you’ve never loved anyone. All you are is a facade. You use your romantic ideals as a facade.”

I just stared, glancing towards Anne who stood frozen in his arms. “Anne…” I tried to come forward to her.

Gilbert continued. “But who can hold up to them? Not Royal Gardiner and not me. If you think it’s romantic you’ll do it. But truth is. You don’t know what real love is. Because you can’t see what’s always been there. Well it’s gone. You won. You tore my heart out when you refused me. And you keep me hoping. Well I hope you enjoy your empty life with the prat. I never want to see you again. No more dreams of us. Burn them all. No more dreams of you mocking. Give me death that I might escape you, because the truth is I don’t love you anymore…” He’d then shoved her away, grabbed the photo I’d noticed kept under his pillow and began to tear at it, tearing it to shreds.

Anne had held frozen the cloth she’d been using to wipe his brow, clutched in her hand as he held her, she’d tried to return when he’d began to shred, to try to grab him, but he’d punched her right in the lower ribs. She stumbled back, tears glistening on her face. Stepping forward she slapped him hard. “Fine, Gilbert Blythe if that’s what you think. I’ll leave…”

“Anne…” I rushed after her. The Blythes who had watched it also, rushed to stabilize trying to stop Gilbert.

I glanced and noticed the Dr. Spenser who had arrived.

“You best send for that nurse, I’m leaving.” Anne spoke between sobs to Dr. Spenser. “I’ve tried, Oh I’ve tried. But you said yourself, the inner thoughts. He doesn’t want… What he spoke is true. I’ve… I’ve used him.” And then she was gone running, and as Gilbert began to thrash more, I’d had to rush with Dr. Spenser to Gilbert.

“Give her space Davy boy.” Dr. Spenser spoke kindly. “Give her space. Let’s calm Gilbert down. 

I then suddenly remembered what Fred Wright had said about men becoming bulls and attacking their women folk to get them growing the babies. Maybe Fred got it wrong about the rabies though. I heard rabies made a man mad, and Gilbert was mad, especially to hurt Anne that way.

Once Dr. Spenser and I’d calmed Gilbert down, giving him something to push him to a deep sleep. I left him with the Blythes while I went running looking for Anne. She didn’t go to Green Gables, and I tried all the places I knew of. Finally, in disparation with my stomach growling I headed over to the Wright’s farm.

“Davy?” Fred said coming out of the barn as I ran up.

“Gilbert’s been out of his mind, and he attacked Anne. Hit her between the ribs, they’d both been yelling and he just said she’d used him.”

“Used him?” Mrs. Barry asked stepping off the porch. “Diana I…”

“She’s injured and I’ve got to find her. She ran crying, she even admitted… Oh… Diana, where’d you think she’d gone? I’ve checked everywhere I could think of.”

“Go with him, Fred.” Diana said. “I’ll make some sandwiches for the two of you while you hitch the horse up.”

Fred and I spent hours searching for her, going off a list Diana made us. We were quiet the whole time, riding on the two horses that Fred had for his farm. We found her finally by random luck under an apple tree in the middle of the forest. She’d cried herself to sleep. Fred and I just quietly woke her, and took her to Green Gables. We carried her to her room, left her to Mrs. Lynde and Marilla to tend, and I saw Fred out. “He’ll hate himself for it when he hears. A man isn’t always in his right mind in a fever. There’s nothing he’s scared of more then loosing Anne. I should know, because there’s nothing that would scare me more than loosing Diana. Tell her to come see Diana tomorrow before Diana makes me hitch up the buggy and bring her over myself.”

I nodded. “I will.”

I checked on Anne one more time. Told Marilla Fred’s message, and she sent me with another basket back to the Blythes to keep an eye on Gilbert. She told me to forgive him but I didn’t know if I could. No one hurts my sister. Dora or Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I see Davy as addressing Diana and Fred sometimes as Mr & Mrs Fred Wright and sometimes as Fred & Diana, because they’re Anne’s friends... though much older than him.
> 
> Also thank you for the comments! But I haven't yet figured out how to respond in the comment threads (Facepalm should be easy and will tomorrow).


	25. Anne - Sunrise on the Shore

— Anne —  
Friday, June 25th, 8:00am  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

I woke up in my sweet little east gable room. Oh how I’d longed to be here only a week before. Now, instead my heart was laying shattered over at Apple Bough, how was that possible/ Because… He was right. It was always on my terms. Even now pretending we were engaged that I might meet the promise he’d extracted from me. I just wanted my chum back. I gulped. I’d seen far too much of him in only the last week. I almost laughed at the memory of the first time I’d had to clean him and he’d woken. Would he remembered that if he survived? I’d done everything I could to think of the 3 sets of Hammond twins each time I’d had to. Thankfully Davy and Mr. Blythe took care of it mostly and I’d only had to once in the middle of the night that week. To him I was just the ghost, I figured faced with the real Anne Shirley he didn’t want me. He’d created… oh I don’t know. And I didn’t know if I wanted to be that.

He deserved one who would love him with the depth it seemed he loved me. I was just using him. My chest hurt from the crying and his punch though it held little power in his weakened state. I rubbed the area softly, below my bosom where his hand had hit. The ribs were sore, but not bruised. I rose then, forcing myself to undress completely, taking stock of the bruising. My right breast was now edged with green around the handprint. The bruise itself was a mixture of purple and green outlining his hand. I placed my own hand on it covering the spot, smaller then his. 

I checked behind my ear also, that was also healing, though still visible, less so though now. There’d been some scratches from his stubble, but that now was gone. There was no bruise though from him hitting me and sending me away. They all thought it best. I’d lived two years without Gilbert. Could I live a lifetime without him?

I’d run the night before when he’d sent me away, without thinking. Tears streaming, my heart breaking at his words. I’d collapsed startled to find myself at our apple tree and had broken down into fresh sobs. It blared in my memory every moment since the day we met. Calling me Carrots. Breaking my slate on his head. Him trying to apologize. Squashing the small candy heart he’d given me. Him rescuing me when the girls and I had played the lady of Shallot and I’d been Elaine and had to abandon my sinking ship. How I’d refused to be his friend. Only accepting his friendship after Queens, after Matthew died and he gave up everything for me. But that was Gilbert. Sweet consistent Gilbert. It always was my rules. He would take what ever I would give. Oh…

I glanced down at the ring on my finger. He’d even offered it as a token of friendship. This ring that he’d admitted to having carried around. How long? The verse he’d written. The ring wouldn’t budge of course. I dressed quickly, in one of my old dresses still there, my things still sitting in Gilbert’s room. I choked at the memory of seeing my dresses hanging beside his suits. Then stepping out of the room I gave it one yank and it suddenly slipped off. After days of trying. My finger felt naked without it. 

Marilla mentioned Fred wanting me to visit Diana this morning. And that they’d heard Ecco lodge would be opening up in a week. She’d been same old Marilla. I tried to eat I truly did. But the thought of Gilbert. Before I knew it I was rushing outside, trying to reach the outhouse and instead heaving into the bushes just as Mrs. Harrison walked up to spend the morning with Rachel. 

She’d shaken my head at me, so had Rachel and the two had set me down again, “Not surprised, was rather expecting that.” Rachel soothed. “Landsakes child you’ve more then yourself to think of now. I’d been in your shoes more times then I can count. Now don’t you fret about Gilbert. I’ll be heading over myself to help with his tending. We’ll all pitch in for you. If anything happened to you Anne, you know Gilbert never would forgive himself.”

“I…”

“Now,” Marilla stepped up. “You spend the day visiting Diana Anne. Take the buggy…”

“No…” I shook my head standing slowly. “I’ll walk.”

With stale bread pushed into my hand by Marilla, the ladies sent me off with my pocket heavy with the ring. Marilla had given me a letter from Phil, but one glance and I knew it would be no help. She was blissfully happy and gave no answers that I might use for my own encounter. I turned back, stashed the letter, and with a shawl, I slipped down the lane. I stopped to pick flowers for my hair and had a full wreath of blooms after taking every back lane I could find to cross the three miles to Diana’s home. It was only a little over two miles from Apple Bough I absently thought. 

She laughed and smiled at me as I came up. Per Dr. Spenser’s rules I could not hug her. But what joy to see my busom friend! I wanted to break down and tell her all, but it was too close, too sacred, too mortifying, too beautiful… too… Oh too many things.

I sat for tea that morning with her. We sat and chatted, and I told her all about Phil & Jo’s wedding, the girls, graduation. In a lull she finally spoke. “Anne… Fred told me about what happened yesterday with Gilbert. It’s just his fear. He’s always loved you. That you’ve finally seen him, your Steadfast Tin Soldier. You remember that story? Miss Stacy had us read it once. I’ve always thought of him as your steadfast Tin Soldier even then.” I gulped at that.

“Anne?” She asked.

I slipped the ring out of my pocket. Fiddling with it. “He..”

“Bought that for you with his first paycheck at White Sands. Did he tell you that?” Fred said surprising me as he came up, kissing Diana. “Only one he showed it to back then. His folks probably though saw it too now that I think of it.”

I was trying to keep the tears from flowing. Oh… I’d never thought Gilbert had a romantic bone in his body. His first paycheck… that was six years ago.

“It doesn’t fit well, needs to be resized, a little too tight and well…” I rambled. “It was too tight, and I finally got it off. I was so angry. He can put it back on when he recovers. It’s not horribly uncomfortable but it doesn’t get past my knuckle easily…”

Diana laughed. “I’ve had to stop wearing my ring until Little Anne’s born. I never know that Fred about Anne’s ring. How romantic. All these years.”

“He carried it in his billfold.” I spoke absently, inside the lining.

She gushed. “Well stay the night and we must talk for hours. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the big day…”

I remembered graduation, glad to change the subject. “Oh… it was rather far and truthfully. I knew you were there in spirit sweet Diana! Gilbert gave me Lillies of the Valley. Oh it brought me back to Green Gables, so of course I carried them. None other would do.” I wouldn’t even think of Roy. He was the past after all. A mistake. “But let’s speak of things here and now. I… I can’t think of Gilbert now.”

We talked of over things. Diana showed me the sweet Nursery she was preparing and we spent the afternoon talking of everything but Gilbert. An afternoon of kindred spirits speaking with joy about the little one to come in weeks most likely. We laughed and spent a lovely evening. And they sent me to bed in a borrowed night gown from Diana. I almost confessed all when Diana came in to say goodnight. But the thought of Fred knowing! Though I longed for answers, perhaps tomorrow I could ask.

I sobbed into my pillow that night. Alone with my thoughts I replayed the day before over and over again. He’d destroyed the picture of me. As he had slept I slept clutching our ring under the pillow. How had I come to think of it such? I slept little. Fitfully dozing into nightmares. Dreams of him dying. Dreams of him marrying Christine Stewart. Dreams of him mocking me, for he’d gained what he’d desired, that he’d not truly ever wanted me. That he’d conquered Anne Shirley, claiming me body and soul. That he’d… That he’d die alone without me. That I would not keep my word. What if he died that night and I wasn’t there?

It must have been nearly three in the morning when I gave up. 

He’d filled his world with dreams of me when I’d give him nothing. I could feel his ring burning in my hand. I dressed quickly, left a note for Diana & Fred and slipped out of the house quickly within minutes. It was two miles north west to Apple Bough. Three miles further to Green Gables, but a mile north east to the shore. His words…

The sun would rise eventually and I wanted to see it for myself. See the sun rise he said my hair was like.

I sat for two hours, watching the shore before the sun began rising over the sea, marveling that he saw my hair, the color I always despised as beautiful as that. I hugged myself and felt tears fall down. Then as the sun crested and was risen I turned, I was now three miles from Apple Bough, and four from Green Gables. I’d wandered far and wide and it was time to return to where I belonged I realized. Beside Gilbert’s side.

We’d fight it together. The Typhoid, our fears. Our sins, against ourselves, God and each other. I promised him until the end until death parted us. And so reverently I slipped the ring back onto my finger, squeezing it past the knuckle. It would not come off until we took it to a jeweler to be resized. I’d deal with the tightness. A constant reminder of what I was fighting for. 

So I came as the day began in earnest, seeing Mr. Blythe and Davy heading out to the barn to begin their chores, a wreath again on my head, flowers I’d gathered wandering the shore before sunrise, and then on the walk to Apple Bough, still wearing the dress I’d worn two days before. An old green faded one Gilbert had commented years ago how he’d especially loved. And his ring back on my finger. I found a dozing Rachel sitting at Gilbert’s bed side, Mrs. Blythe came out hearing me as I entered also. 

“Anne… I think it’s best you go back to Green Gables. Gilbert would want it…” Mrs. Blythe spoke.

“I promised him.” I held my head up high. “Till death I would stay by his side. That mine would be the last face he sees.”

“We don’t want to risk you, and if he were to attack again…” Rachel spoke. “Or if you were to catch it…”

“He won’t.” I stepped into the room. He was burning up, soaked in sweat and worse then I’d left him. I took one of the two chairs pulling it close to his head, I stroked his forehead. Then whispered. “Till death do us part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Personally I think that when Gilbert made the mistake of the first proposal if he’d just wooed her, especially with poetry... she might have given him a chance.


	26. Gilbert - Warrior Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now welcome back to Gilbert’s head…

— Gilbert —  
Saturday, June 26th, 8:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

There’s two worlds. Or three. One where I built when I’d have to hold something to steady me as I’d fear of falling to pieces in the blackness of Anne’s rejection. I’m there, now when I feel a hand on my forehead. There’s a spot of coolness of metal and I open my eyes blinking. It’s one of the dream worlds, for I’ve never seen Anne look at me with love. She lifts me up helping me to sip something. Broth, and holds me to her. 

I drift from there into other dreams. I’m walking with Anne now, laughing about a take notice she’s teasing me about writing. Her eyes sparkling with ideas for prophesying a storm for Uncle Abe on May 23rd, at 4pm. Then later the dream jumps ahead to the actual storm. I’d been scared, and I’d rubbed the ring sewn into my billfold praying she and everyone else I loved in Avonlea would be safe as I watched it wreck havoc with the children in the White Sands school room.

I then drift into another dream, of little Anne. I dance with her briefly in the halls, as she demands a story and I sit down with her in the stairs to tell her. But then she’s gone. No little Anne left. I start to sob, to cry, only to find comforting arms around me, rocking me. And I look up to see Anne Gardiner, standing with little Anne, both dressed to perfection, all their liveliness gone. Instead models of perfection, sparkling with riches I could never give them, they turn to leave, but when I cry out I’m startled to hear Anne’s voice behind me, the one rocking me. “Gil… I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere… I promised until the end…”

I blink my eyes and realize that like a small boy I’m cradled in Anne’s arms, she’s climbed onto the bed and rocking me, my head buried in her bosom. I have just enough sense to know it shouldn’t be there, especially as I hear Mother speaking.

“Anne… I’ve a fresh batch of the broth for Gilbert…” She startles seeing us, and I force all my strength to pull my head back. I’m certain I’m burning with more then just my fever. “It’s time to feed…”

Anne’s as red as I feel, when I’m able to register that.

“You too Anne. I’ll care for Gilbert. Likely time he’s changed.” Mrs. Lynde strode in. “I’ll feed Gilbert and you see to Anne. She was casting up her breakfast yesterday and I doubt she’s eaten much. When did you last eat Girl?”

“Last night?”

“And it’s nearly Tea time!”

“I couldn’t…”

Mrs. Lynde just nodded at Mother and the two took charge of us. Anne quickly helps me settle propped up with pillows instead of leaning against herself, brushes off her dress and follows Mother out the door. 

Mrs. Lynde just mothered me, feeding me as she mumbled. “That girl! She should know better.”Not surprised she’s loosing weight. Always happens. Not showing yet, but likely will soon. At least you did the right thing.”

Right thing? I didn’t have the strength to ask. Instead I fell back to sleep. I dream about our little set of rooms, with my dream Anne, Anne Blythe. Only she’s as much a ghost as the ghost Anne who haunts me. But I am scared to give her up. So instead I dream of her still. Of a future I will never have. I’m so tired. So sore. Everything aches. There’s a blackness beckoning, but then I see her.

My Anne-girl. Standing with a sword in her arms, her flowing red hair glistening. My Anne-girl. She’s not letting me pass. Not letting me enter. I see beyond the ghost Anne and little Anne. But this sword yielding Anne grabs my hand, and fights the darkness. She hands me a sword, and makes me fight with her. In a way she’s the Anne of old. No romance, the best chum who’s got my back. But then I look into her eyes and I have to hope.

I wake later to find Dr. Spenser and several others in the room. He’s talking and smiles as I wake. Mother is sitting by my head on a chair, Anne on the other side, on the mattress. Mrs. Lynde on a chair by the fire as Dad and Davy stand listening. 

“He’s starting to have complications so I’ll be needing you all to check him more regularly, hourly.” He then pulls back the bed coverings, pulls up my night shirt and pushes the diaper I’m wearing down. I find myself clutching Anne’s hand as I’m mortified to be on display to so many. Dr. Spenser places a stethoscope with his ear at the other end, listening, and then asking all of them to listen. I recount what he’s doing from my human anatomy class I’d taken. Reciting in my mind what organs he’s listening to. The connection between the small and big intestine specifically. 

I then have to witness each of them listen to the noises that Dr. Spenser hears first with his stethoscope and then with a tube. Then he has each feel for swelling. I don’t know what is more mortifying. Anne with her fingers placed just so and them all watching or Mrs. Lynde? But I ache too much to say anything. Anne doesn’t let go of my hand through it though, except for her own examining.

I’m tempted to seek out the dream, Anne Blythe but glancing down at the real Anne, my warrior Anne listening and explaining to Dr. Spenser what she hears, her cheeks flush as she doesn’t let go of my hand, then feels explaining the connection between the large and small intestines was swollen, her hand lingering. Perhaps it was best that very quickly it was Davy listening instead of Anne and she was back at her place, holding my hand still, wiping down my forehead.

I’m turned over afterwards and they examined again before bathing me. I don’t know who does but I know Anne’s hand slips from mine as Dr. Spenser orders her to rest and eat.

I come and go from the dreams, but one thing is certain. The dreams of my Anne Blythe feel jaded. Lost. Missing. Empty.

Instead I cling to this new Anne. This warrior Anne. But then, I don’t think she’s any more as real as the other Annes… For the real Anne is always beyond my reach.


	27. Davy - Fight

— Davy —  
Sunday, June 26th, 8:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I hadn’t seen much of the fellas since Anne & Gilbert had come home Monday night. I’d been too busy helping keep my new brother alive. Of course with everyone walking on egg shells because they’re worried about Anne’s news, and what would happen if Gilbert does die. I mean, I’ll take care of her. But still, best we just keep Gilbert alive. 

So until it was time to change for church I tended Gilbert. Anne had fallen asleep in the chair beside him and I’d just left her there as I changed Gilbert and with Mrs. Lynde’s help who’d come over early to make sure Anne ate breakfast. She kept talking about how Anne had all the classic symptoms. What were classic symptoms? I added that to Anne’s list. Where they different from say modern symptoms? I want to know.

Mrs. Lynde had then tutted, woke Anne up and made her eat some day old bread with butter, even when Anne hadn’t wanted to eat, keeping glancing over her shoulder towards Gilbert. Well, with Gilbert changed, even Anne changed for Mrs. Lynde had marched her upstairs to Gilbert’s room and helped her. We’d all left for church leaving Anne to tend Gilbert as she’d refused to leave his side and insisted the rest of us should’t miss.

I’d arrived and went with Mrs. Lynde to sit in the Green Gables pew between Dora and Mrs. Lynde. Dora just sat properly, she’s rather boring, and rarely any fun. I’d waved to a few of the fellas, but I shrugged when they didn’t come over. The service was about to start.

The minister was quite boring speaking about David and a woman named Bathsheba. I didn’t pay much attention. Then after was a song and as I stood to share my hymnal with Dora she whispered. “Why’d they have to whisper about Anne so?”

Whisper about Anne?

I didn’t find out what she meant until church was released and heading over towards the fellas near where the buggies were parked, I waved at them.

“Guess that Typhoid is God’s judgement?” Frank Bell laughed. “Guess they teach collage girls to raise their skirts for their beau’s… Seems they got caught.”

“Don’t talk about Miss Shirley that way!” Anthony shoved him.

I stared at them. “What…”

“Don’t you know.” One of the other fellas, Will Sloane, Charlie’s younger brother. “My brother said it was all over Redmond how fast and thick Anne & a Kingsport man were, talk of an engagement announcement any day. No announcement, and instead she comes home expecting and married to Gilbert Blythe. Everyone knows Gilbert’s always pined for her. Even willing to take likely another man’s child. Or were they sneaking around…”

I saw red as I rushed towards Will Sloane, slamming into his chest. “Don’t you dare talk like that about Anne and Gilbert. They’ll announce their news when they’re ready!”

“Think Dora…” Frank Bell laughed.

And that was enough. Within minutes I was in the midsts of a fight. Some of the other fellas joined in. I had Milty, Sam and Anthony helping me, as most of the other fellas, even some of the bigger ones were helping Frank and Will. 

It was Fred who managed to break it up. “What’s this about?”

My face hurt. I had a split lip and didn’t know what else, my eye was swollen.

Anthony answered him. “They were talking badly about Miss Shirley.”

“It’s Mrs. Blythe.” I glared.

He shrugged. “Soon as we see the announcement. Until then it’s just gossip.” He glanced over where his cousins Gertie and Josie Pye were laughing at something. “Just gossip, we should always let a man speak for himself.”

I was not inviting Frank Bell to my birthday party, and I was certainly inviting Anthony Pye.

Marilla took one look at me, as Mr. Harrison and Mr. Blythe just laughed, and told her the men would take care of me. So after some glares to the other boys to not add to gossip or spread it, they helped me into the back of the wagon the Blythes had ridden over with a warning to not let Anne see me.

I see her briefly, she’s fallen asleep again, and I hear Mr. Blythe sigh seeing them. She’s leaning against the headboard, having propped Gilbert up in front of her to eat only having fallen asleep. He sends me ahead to wash up and for Mrs. Blythe to get me something for my eye when he walks in to nudge Anne, telling her to go upstairs and sleep. Clearly she’s not sleeping. And I realize she’s up most of the night tending Gilbert.

I sit with Mr. Blythe and Gilbert… I want to ask him about what the fellas were saying about Anne and Gilbert but realize I don’t want to know the answers. For once I don’t want to know. Anyways he won’t have them. Only Anne & Gilbert will, but it’s a man’s question so I add it to Gilbert’s list. I can’t ask Anne that! I speak then. “I”m going to wait for my birthday party until Gilbert’s better. If he’s not there, I won’t have one. And I won’t invite any of the fellas who are talking mean about Anne and Gilbert.”

Mr. Blythe sighed. “Sometimes, folks just jump to the wrong conclusion.”

Within an hour Anne’s back, insisting on being there, and seeing my face gets quite upset. “Frank Bell kissed Dora.” I state. Refusing to tell her more.

She shakes her head and does her best to pull that school Ma’am look she used to have when she taught us. “So you fought him? Was that really necessary?”

I glance at Mr. Blythe who shakes his head. We can’t worry Anne about the gossip. We’ll, well we’ll just keep her home until Gilbert’s better. “Yea. No one messes around with my sisters. That includes you too Anne.”

She smiles, taking my hand. “Well, I’m glad to have a brother like you.”

Mrs. Lynde has gone home for the afternoon, and will be back the next day. The Fletchers come by and sit with Gilbert for a while and I’m sent upstairs to sleep. Anne of course doesn’t leave Gilbert’s side. I figure when I marry if I’ve got to. Then I want a wife like Anne. Not Anne of course, but a wife who’ll love me like she loves Gilbert. 

Milty comes by then. He’s got his wrist wrapped up and scrapes the red dirt of the road with the toe of his boot. It maybe Summer but even Milty has to wear his boots on Sunday.

“Dad heard about the rumors and the fight. Said Green Gables folks aren’t fit company for a Bolton right now.” He grinned. “Was proud of our fighting though. Just he’s trying to make a deal with Mr. Sloane about renting their back pasture and the Sloanes are making it clear they won’t have anything to do with Anne or Gilbert… They’ve been warning folks… Loose morals or something. For Charlie Sloane said something about what happened at Redmond. He and Gilbert were roommates and there were nights Gilbert never would come home, and would look simply awful when he finally would. Told my dad he trailed Gilbert once, and saw him heading towards the place where Anne was living. Trailed him three times. Never saw them though. Anyways, Dad said doesn’t matter what they’ve done, but they’ve got to appease the Sloanes.”

“So…”

“I’ll be praying for Gilbert, and I figure you won’t have time to go fishing until he’s better. Then well, we’ll see..”

I gulped. “Milty…”

“Maybe it’ll all blow over by fall. They say that Jane Andrews is coming home in a week for her wedding. There’ll be hordes of Andrews folks, even that eldest daughter who started all the gossip with her letter. And by then hopeful, Gilbert will be on the mend. Anyways with her marrying that wealthy man out west... Well... Folks will be focused on that, I heard its.” He shrugged. “Don’t know when the wedding is.”

“Anne’s invited. She said Gilbert should be well by then.” I grin.

“We’ll go fishing afterwards. But best you stay away from the fellas until then. Even Anthony Pye don’t dare disregard his elders. Now, folks will be too busy talking about Jane Andrew’s new rich husband to care about any gossip about Anne & Gilbert.” He turned to look at the road where his father was coming up with Mr. Sloane.

“Boys…” Mr. Bolton spoke. 

“Just explaining things to Davy.” Milty said quickly before, Mr. Bolton waved at the cross roads to Mr, Sloane who just glared at me and they all went their separate ways.

I guess I was homesick so I went to Green Gables afterwards. I needed some plum puffs. Or plum jam.

Marilla took one look at me, and I saw Dora crying also. I’d only gotten out of her that Minnie May had been told to never come over again, and that even Diana was warned that her parents would not take kindly to them associating with Anne and Gilbert again. And that Mrs. Berry should have known that an orphan who would set Diana drunk would do such a thing!

Marilla just took out some bread from the day before, the jar of plum jam and lathered it on for us, handing us our slices as we ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Without digging through the books to remember the details of Milty’s family. I’m going from what I can remember. Can you imagine what’s going on in the minds of the older generation. Especially assuming that the Blythes told Marilla and Mrs Lynde what they saw? Poor Davy & Dora. Oh and for those who remember Chapter 2... I’m imagining the layout of Kingsport as such: Gilbert is close to Redmond Campus, Patty’s Place is maybe in a rich part of town on the north side of Kingsport, and in a round about way Gilbert might go past, to the east side where the clinic is and Patterson Street. And of course a lovesick heartbroken Gilbert would have taken the round about way,


	28. Anne - Aunt Mary Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new visitor at Apple Bough... I'm writing ahead and lets just say that we'll get an earful soon from this visitor coming up in a few weeks.

— Anne —  
Monday, June 27th, 2:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I’d never slept long, either in the chair beside Gilbert’s bed, his bed in his room upstairs, or from time to time, in exhaustion between the alarm that would be set each time we’d need to wake him and feed him, I’d fall asleep holding him in the bed. That I’d only dare do in the middle of the night especially after the Blythes and Davy came home from church to find me asleep sitting on the bed, propping him up. The bowl of broth threatening to spill it’s remaining contents, as he slept cradled between my legs in front of me. Not only were my stockings showing but it was quite an indecent position to be found in!

Sunday night had been quite embarrassing, I’d hurried down earlier hearing him crying from a nightmare, with a bewildered Davy tending him. I’d grabbed my clothes for the next day, determined that when Mrs. Lynde found me I would not be improperly dressed in Gilbert’s sick room. So I’d sent Davy upstairs to bed, and my bladder full, for I’d rushed down before I could tend any of my toilet I first soothed Gilbert, getting him back into a deep sleep pounding my dancing toe hanging over the edge of the bed into the floor. He lost the little contents of his stomach onto my night gown, the smell making myself nauseous. 

Finally he was asleep, and not being able to take the smell any longer I removed the night gown, and in my undergarments rushed to the chamber pot. I’d not bothered to remove my corset in exhaustion the night before, and of course sitting there with my knees exposed, the hem of my drawers in plain sight, he woke up again blinked at me. There really was only two outcomes. Never see him again or be his wife because the mortification was just too extreme. “Anne…”

“One minute.” I spoke, glad for the modesty provided as I sat from my split drawers, a necessity when wearing a corset. I’d heard Phil mention she’d met a woman once, a suffragette who wore no corset and drawers sewn up the middle. Quite scandalous she’d said, and imagine trying to relieve yourself. Of course the other side affect of the split drawers came immediately to mind and I flushed even more with Gilbert staring at me as I sat on the chamber pot. Upstairs, now buried in the bottom of my trunk were the drawers I’d worn that first night, now stained, and in need of mending.

I forced my mind instead to something else, anything else! Davy’s black eye. I really did need to talk to him, that fighting wasn’t the answer. Of course Gilbert watched me as I cleaned myself up, and doing my best to act as though I walked around his room in my corset daily. This was a month of Jonah days. I’d make sure he thought I was just one of his dreams, his Anne Blythe.

“Go back to sleep Gil…” I speak soothingly and lean over him. Thankfully he does. And as soon as his eyes are closed I’m dressing quickly in my petticoats and dress and a clean apron, and within five minutes I hope I’m sitting again on the chair next to his head, grabbing a damp cloth in the bin of alcohol water that Dr. Spenser has us use constantly to clean him with and begin to bathe his neck and shoulders.

To be his wife... oh I don’t know if I could do that. Were this only a dream and we’d wake up to find him well, and chums again. But now? Perhaps its best not to think of the future until he recovers. He reaches less now for the photo, instead it seems he reaches for me, and I find my hand clasped in his before I know it again.

After that, I don’t dare lay down beside him as I had for an hour the night before. Not with where my thoughts were going. I glanced towards the chamber pot, I’d need to empty it before anyone knew I’d relieved myself in front of Gilbert. At least it had no blood in it, I’d always been careful of who saw my chamber pots at that time of the month. The last one had hit right as Roy had been proposing. It was a nearly a month now, so it should come any day. I’d have to dig through my trunk and look for my belt and rags. I’d packed the spare one, but just in case had… 

My second trunk, I’d need to check the mail for news from Pris and Stella on getting my trunk. What would I tell them! They’d burn with curiosity. That I was currently sitting in the Blythe spare room tending Gilbert while pretending or maybe I was engaged to him? Perhaps all my hints to keep my promise beside him meant that I now was? And that he’d been sitting on the chamber pot when he’d sort of proposed? Or at least the closest thing that I could argue was a proposal since he ran into me on the train.

I began to adjust the story in my mind, without any lies but leaving out enough pertinent details. I thought it over and, taking a deep breath I fetched some paper and a writing pen from the desk in the corner of the sitting room. Using a book to steady myself as I sat on the chair I glanced to Gil, and began to write to each of the girls, starting with Stella…

“Dearest Stella,

By now you’re home, and as you’re closer then Pris I’ll assume you’ve taken my trunk with you. Perhaps it was providential I left when I did, though I ask that you and the girls remain quiet about it, as I became stranded for two nights on the way home, and it was rather a scrape I wish never to remember. But then, whom do you think ran into me on the train? Yes, run into, for he knocked me over as the train left the station. Gilbert Blythe. He was run down, and ill, but so joyful to see me. We spoke on the way home of everything and nothing, but when the Doctor finally saw him when we got home he confirmed my worst fears. Typhoid. We’ve been busy helping him fight. We’d such joyful news, but it must wait until the worst is past. I will not share it without him. Please keep him in your prayers. Dr. Spenser said when Gilbert’s fever was measured yesterday that he had a 104 temperature. That a man can’t survive that long with that high of a temperature. I am constantly praying and pleading for his life. The worse shall be this week. I pray I write with joyful news form me and Gilbert next week. I pray the next letter will be from us both,

Anne.”

That would have to do. I glanced at him. He was sweltering. We’d had to increase how often we changed his sheets. I bathed him between writing letters, to Stella, Pris, Phil, and even Miss Lavender who was due to return to Ecco Lodge soon. To none of them I begged my questions. It could wait. We were in the battle for his life.

And then the thought that he would die and… I would not leave his side until we knew. I laid down my head next to his, sitting awkwardly in the chair and cried until I was shaken awake by Mrs. Lynde who’d come for the next watch. She took one look at my tear stained eyes, my rumpled and stained nightgown in the corner and clucked. “Upstairs to bed Anne…”

“No… I… I can’t leave, what if he were to… Without me there.”

“Nonsense Anne.” She sighed. “Sleep, we’ll wake you if there’s any change.”

I must have slept for hours for it was a racket below stares that woke me, and the sun that had streamed in the window was now gone. Worried that Gilbert had taken a turn for the worse, I’d not bothered to adjust my rumpled dress and hair from sleeping, or slipped my shoes or slippers back on and ran downstairs barefoot.

There was Aunt Mary Maria standing in the sitting room, arguing with Mrs. Lynde, and the Blythes. What was she doing here?

“I see the redhead Gilbert’s gotten himself mixed up with is here.” She stared at me. “They were quite indecent in Charlottetown. John, Gilbert had his head in her lap on a public bench.”

I gasped.

“Mary Maria,” Mr. Blythe spoke with a calmness I could not feel. “As I said, Gilbert has Typhoid. We’re in quarantine and we’re not able to take guests at this time.”

“Nonsense. Clearly you need my assistance John.” She nodded to the sick room, where I was edging towards. She pointed towards me. “And what is going on with…”

Gilbert was starting to stir, no doubt a nightmare caused by her voice. I ignored them, rushing to Gilbert and Davy closing the door on their raised voices behind him as he followed me in. Mrs. Blythe entered soon after sighing with four cats in tow. “She won’t leave.”

“The bitter woman?” Davy asked. “Just her voice gave Gilbert a nightmare.”

She sighed. “She won’t even stay with my sister. Insisting on staying. She certainly knows how to show up… She’s convinced Gilbert will die and insists on being here. He won’t. My boy can’t…”

I rushed towards her wrapping my arms round her, our fears and grief shared.

“At least…” She sobbed. “At least he had you back…”

I don’t say anything but stroke her hair.

“And he’s got me too.” Davy piped in. 

She nodded… “The next few days. Dr. Spenser should be here in an hour and maybe he can talk some sense into Mary Maria. At least stay with my sister.”

I gulp. “She should stay here, if she’s worried about not saying goodbye. She loves Gilbert, we all do.” I glance towards him. He’s been less responsive all day. I smile at her. “We’ll move my things to the sewing room or an out of the way corner and she can sleep in Gilbert’s room. I don’t think I could leave Gilbert at night, not until we know… The chair will do for me… I won’t sleep.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” Davy volunteered.

“No.” I shook my head. “You’re a growing boy Davy Keith. The bed would just be empty if you were to give it to me. When he takes a turn for the better… he will…”

We’d argued over it, but I won my way in the end. One look at my face though when Gilbert had stirred enough to call me, Mrs. Blythe nodded and told me she’d see to moving my things, and move them to the sewing room.

When super time came, Id’ been called into the sitting room where the dining table was set up. “Right and proper, Abigail.” Aunt Mary Maria spoke to Mrs. Blythe. “Just because Gilbert is sick, does not mean we should loose our manners. And where is that lovely ironstone platter I’d given you and John for your wedding. It should be front and center. The best dish served on it.”

Mrs. Blythe stared at her. “I… We’ve been focused on keeping my son alive not preparing for guests.”

“Nonsense, I’ll see to it.” She took the iron pan that still had the potatoes in it, wrapping the dish cloth around it Aunt Mary Maria stood up, “Always use that platter. Gilbert should remember it in afterlife as the proper way to serve a meal, is always on a platter such as that.”

I’d stayed in the door way that I might watch but also keep an eye on Gilbert. I really should return to him for it was time to bathe him again.

They returned with the most ugly platter I’d ever seen. At least from what I could see, for Mrs. Blythe had piled the potatoes on it, to hide as much of the hideous design. From what I could see were drawings of fat men laughing on the sides, dressed in togas. There was nothing lovely about the platter. Crude was more fitting. I laughed thinking of what Gilbert likely thought of it. They’d approached the table and Aunt Mary Maria noticed me. “Sit girl. And Abigail you and John really should pass on that platter to Gilbert and Anne for their home. If he lives. Anne, I will call you that for clearly Gilbert would not take my advice.” She looked me up and down. “Rather too late for that it seems. Sit down. One of the men can sit with Gilbert.”

“I really should return to Gilbert.” I tried to back out.

“Nonsense.” She waved towards Davy. “Sit with him, and eat afterwards. Anne will join the adults.”

Finding some laughter and thinking of how when he recovered Gil and I would laugh over all this. I prayed he’d live. That he’d forgive me for inventing our engagement. One minute I’d swear I’d invented it, the other I’d half convince myself he really had proposed. Of course after that first night. I hadn’t much other choice. 

At least the physical pain was gone. Even if my heart ached in fear. Aunt Mary Maria Blythe whom I understood to have never married, or even have a beau spent the entire hour we ate lecturing me on the deportment of a wife. And everything I would need to know now that my path was set. 

I’d managed to interrupt her at one point. “Gilbert and I don’t have any news yet. He wanted… He wanted to share it together. When he’s better.”

She humphed and began to lecture Mrs. Blythe on her cats then.

I had barely eaten in worry. When I heard Aunt Mary Maria lean over to Mrs. Blythe and whisper loudly. “How far along do you think? She clearly has the signs. Even if…”

“Mary Maria… Not now, we’re focusing on getting Gilbert through this. Other news can wait.” Mr. Blythe spoke.

I gave them little thought instead rushing back to Gilbert’s side. The next few days. He’d either conquer the disease, or it would conquer him. I could not leave his side. Most of the others stayed up late sitting with us. Mrs. Blythe read to us all, Aunt Mary Maria lectured us about the proper sick room until finally Mr. Blythe showed his cousin upstairs to her bed. I followed soon after to change into my night clothes, and Gilbert’s old dressing gown. And with a glance at me to wake them with any changes Mrs. Blythe lead a half awake Davy upstairs to bed, after Davy helped me to change the sheets and Gilbert’s diaper. 

I bathed him then. Only a slight trickle in the back of my mind wondering at our being left alone unchaperoned. But my thoughts were on him… Washing him, realizing that I might only have days or hours left with him in this world. There’s a revelation moment in everyone’s life. It had crept up on me so slowly. And now I knew beyond a shadow of doubt. I loved Gilbert Blythe. That I could not imagine a future where I was not at his side. So after lovingly dressing him again in a fresh night shirt, pulling the bed clothes up over him, I set the alarm clock for an hour, and stretched out beside him and prayed to providence for his life. For our future.

I woke then, and the situation continued. Before dawn others had joined us, praying and keeping watch. The whole next day nothing changed, instead he just lost more and more life, we could barely get him to respond at all. We’d taken to dripping water into his mouth. As we found more and more complications, as though his body was deteriorating before our eyes. With each breath, I feared it would be the last. With each breath I felt alone.


	29. Gilbert - The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter.... Gilbert's fevered dreams return.

— Gilbert —  
Wednesday, June 29th, 4:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

The nightmares get worse, the pain gets worse, and the temptation to fall into that hole where Little Anne had gone grows. Yet each time I move towards it I see my Anne-Girl sword in hand keeping it at bay. Through the haze and nightmares I hear her pleading with the Lord to keep me with her, for me to stay, to not leave her. But can I? Can I risk it? Risk a world where Anne is always beyond reach? I’ve lived it most of my life. But can I continue?

I am only vaguely aware of the passage of time. Sunlight comes in at one point as I’m lifted up in Anne’s arms to sip cool water. I’m alternately burning and freezing. Others come and go but Anne is always there. The memory of a promise comes back. Each of us holding each others face, being so tempted to kiss her and her promise that hers would be the last I’d see. Was that time? Was she waiting for that?

Another point I wake up and Dad is changing me, while Anne sleep beside me, her back to me, but I hear her soft breathing. “Let her sleep Davy.” Dad says and I realize Davy is there too.

Later, the sun isn’t as bright and I see storm clouds out the window when I blink my eyes open. I look for Anne but she’s missing. “Anne…” I cry. “Anne… You promised.”

She rushes towards me, taking my hand and squeezing it, and speaking as someone else bathes me. I slip into more dreams.

I’m back the day I rescued her from the Lake of Shining Waters and she’d refused to be my friend.

The Day that I first saw her with Roy Gardiner.

The day at the convocation dance when she’d refused to dance with me. Even though she’d given me such joy to see her carrying my flowers instead of that Gardiner who would never fit in her life. Not that she’d ever realize it. He was her ideal.

I wake now and it’s night again. Aunt Mary Maria is there, and she’s lecturing someone. While red hair briefly cascades into my face, one long braid, but I slip back away before they manage to lift me up to drink.

I’m now back to Patty’s Place. That horrible Spring night I made a fool of myself and proposed. An offering of May flowers in my hand as I approached her. I’d known she’d not wanted me to turn lover, I’d panicked. I’d unstitched her ring from my billfold, burning in my pocket waiting to finally grace her finger.

She’d known what I was about. Tried to distract me with fetching the girls to pick some white violets she’d found. But I had to. 

Her words… “I never, never can love you — in that way — Gilbert. You must never speak of this to me again.”

My heart had broken. And I turned, ready to head towards that black hole. Perhaps it was time. Perhaps it was time to leave. Perhaps I should finally take her word.

“I love you Gilbert Blythe. I’m in love with you. I couldn’t say yes to Roy, because he wasn’t you. Oh I was a fool two years ago. I don’t want sunbursts and marble halls, I just want you.” There standing with tears streaming down her face stood Anne with her sword. She was praying for me. “Gil, I found a pslam, I’ve been turning the pages trying to find something to fight with for you. This is for you. Psalm 91. ‘Surely he shall deliver thee from the snare of the fowler, and from the noisome pestilence.’ Oh Gil… come back to me. You must win against the Typhoid.”

I saw the different Annes then, standing there lined up. The Ghost Anne, Little Anne, The Dream Anne who was Anne Blythe. And there, blinking my eyes open briefly I saw leaning over me, the real Anne. I could not keep them open though. It was too painful. I wanted to leave. To leave the pain.

“My love…” She whispered.

I would not take the emptiness anymore. I struggled to stay awake long enough, to push through the burning pain, to lift my hand to her face, though it took everything in me. Her own hand clasped mine to her face. “My love.” I managed to speak before I slipped away, falling back towards the blackness, falling.


	30. Anne - Love

— Anne —  
Wednesday, June 29th, 11:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

There must have been an unspoken agreement of exhaustion that I’d been left alone with him as night settled. Mr. Blythe slept on the couch near at hand, Mrs. Blythe only taking to her bed, when Mr. Blythe had insisted on something for her sleep. Even Davy had been forced to bed by Aunt Mary Maria, who believed all growing boys should sleep normal hours no matter the depths of despair the house was in. No doubt someone would come to join me in the early hours but now as midnight approached I was alone.

“My love.” His voice came out like a whisper. I sobbed, as he became lifeless.

“No… No…” I threw my head on his chest, listening for his breathing, his heart beat. He was still with me, breathing, slowly, but still. He nearly stopped at one moment and I quickly washed his lips, then breathed into his mouth for him, disregarding all of Dr. Spenser’s rules to keep him breathing. “Don’t leave me Gil!”

I should wake the house but I didn’t dare leave him, and this was our battle. Three times that night he’d stop breathing, and I’d spend minutes banging on his chest to come back as I breathed in for him. I crawled on the bed beside him, exhausted and kept my ministrations, dabbling water into his parched mouth and praying for his life. Between my frantic prayers I’d remind Gilbert of what we had ahead of us. The day he becomes Dr. Gilbert Blythe. The day I’d meet him in the Green Gables orchard with a veil that Marilla had shown me once that had been her mother’s, as his bride. Our honeymoon. Our own house of dreams. Our children. Our grandchildren. And that I’d finally let him go, to go with me when we were old and gray. That we’d be past ninety when I’d let us die in each others arms.

I cried until there were no tears left. And still I cried.

The third time he struggled to breath I spent nearly half an hour breathing for him. Demanding that he not leave me. I did not care if I got Typhoid also. The only measure for my safety I’d take was washing his mouth and my own often with the alcohol mixture we kept on the bedside to bathe him with. His breath became steady finally. Then with my own exhaustion I fell asleep in the early morning hours curled up beside him, my head over his heart, and my left hand on his chest, the pearls in the firelight the last thing I saw. He burned so hot that I felt my skin blister, my nightgown soaked with both our sweat, but I did not care. I would not leave him.

It was the dimness before the dawn broke as I woke to someone calling me. “Anne…”

The first thing I noticed was he was breathing still shallowly but more normally. The second was his hand was clasped in mine. The third, he was not so warm as in the night. I raised my head, staring into his eyes, love pouring between our eyes. I felt fresh tears. My right hand came to stroke his cheek. “My love…” 

“Tired… Thirsty.” I jumped up, taking the cup of water by the bed and bringing it to his lips. Holding him up to drink before lowering him slowly. I could just dimly make out the apple orchard beyond. It was going to be a beautiful day. The first day of our future.

He was soaked with sweat, we both were. And now I shivered from the damp chill. I heard his father’s snore and with a quick kiss to Gilbert’s hair, I promised to return quickly, threw on his old robe, and rushed through the house yelling. “His fever broke!” Giddy with excitement.

Within minutes we were all gathered around his bed, and everyone had to feel it for themselves. He still burned but the fever had lowered substantially in the night. Though with one look at me, Aunt Mary Maria humphed after discerning for herself and exclaiming it had been her presence that had brought him to his senses. I’d wanted to stay, but was lead away by Mrs. Blythe as Mr. Blythe and Davy went to changing Gilbert. She changed me like a small child, for now that he’d live the exhaustion was catching up on me, and insisted I sleep for two hours minimum on the sewing room bed. I slept with a smile, he lived!

I woke to her temping me with a delicious breakfast and Marilla, Dora and Mrs. Lynde coming to celebrate, as Davy had rushed over with the news. Gilbert woke little and mostly slept through the visit. Not even waking much even when Dr. Spenser came to check on him and inform us his fever had dropped down to 103, and not only would he live, but hopefully with no long term effects. We should see it continue to drop over the next week, as his body expelled the rest of the Typhoid. And then a long road to rebuild his strength.

I gathered blossoms for his sick room when I was next kicked out of the room returning to decorate the room, such that even if I wasn’t there he’d know I was near. Oh and what else? I went about doing all that I could think of to remind him of my love. I even found in my trunk a more recent photo of myself that Phil had taken one day she’d been given a camera. I’d burned some of the photos she’d given me as Roy had been in them, but one had me alone in the orchard at Patty’s Place, flowers in my hair as I smiled. I rushed over to the attic at Green Gables, found a frame I’d seen before, and came back to set it on his bedside, informing him he wasn’t to ruin it with keeping it under his pillow.

Visitors came in the afternoon. Fred came by having heard the news that Gilbert had taken turn for the better. Even Jane who had just arrived home for her wedding stopped by briefly with a basket of food from her mother and was very glad to hear the news though she said she could not stay, and understood I’d want to stay with him, and with the wedding so crowded it might be best if I focus on nursing him and she’d understand…

I merely smiled and waved her off. His fever continued to drop it felt each time we’d check him, joyful, at the development. At supper I’d refused to leave his side, insisting the rest eat and that I’d join them as soon as he could also. He woke then and I joyfully fed him spoonfuls of broth, as I ate my own soup that Mrs. Blythe made us. I did not dare kiss him, not just for Dr. Spenser’s words, but the memory of the hotel still fresh. And I did not trust myself. I had not known myself in love with him then and now? Those kisses could wait.

Night came, and I changed into my night gown and his old robe hours before the others retired. I was exhausted, and know I should make my own bed that night on the couch and had even gathered the linens I’d need from the linen closet on the second floor. No one though wanted to leave Gilbert’s side. The first to go up was Aunt Mary Maria who’d left on the stroke of ten with a firm look that young people should also head to bed. I’d then marched a yawning Davy to bed, leaving Gilbert with his parents. I’d returned downstairs to find them leaving the door open, they said goodnight to me, and headed upstairs, arms around each others waists and smiling as two cats followed them.

Another cat was sitting on the linens I’d brought down earlier for my bed making. Then glancing towards the open door to the spare room, my breath hitched thinking of him. I would go and say goodnight. I would check on him often. Then I’d noticed the family bible sitting on the dining table, for Aunt Mary Maria had insisted on Mr. Blythe reading it where Gilbert could hear the family prayers that evening.

I’d suddenly remembered the story of Ruth, how she’d gone to Boaz and slept at his feet. I would not dare sleep beside him, but I would need to stir less to tend him there. Yes, I would do that, curled up in a ball where he would be the first thing I’d see. So taking the quilt with me, and leaving the linens there I crept into the spare room. They’d found us often enough asleep together... one more night... he would not graduate for three more years. It was romantic though, to sleep there. At his feet like Ruth.

His eyes blinked open as I approached climbing on the bed beside him. “Gil…” 

“Anne?” His hand came up to cradle my face. He then seemed to notice the ring that he’d not comment on all day. “My ring? I don’t remember…”

I felt one tear fall down. “Do you remember any of our adventure getting home?” I asked.

“No… I don’t think so…” He shook his head. “You said yes though.”

I smiled as he brought my ringed hand to his lips, and I whispered. “I said yes.”

He fell back to sleep, and taking another blanket to cover myself I curled up at his feet. Dreaming of our future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Recovers! Now time to prepare for the gossip to ignite :D


	31. Gilbert - Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning… Gilbert remembers some things and freaks out. FYI Incase it triggers.

— Gilbert —  
Friday, July 1st, 7:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I wake, sore, achy, and warm. With a heavy weight on my calves, blinking I look down to see curled up in a ball at my feet, using my calves as a pillow is Anne. She’s curled up in a quilt, and sleeping peacefully. I blink in surprise. But then my imagined future seemed to have bled through to reality, and only the fact that my calves that her red head rests on feel heavy with the weight do I doubt the reality. Have I woken into my dream world being true? I glance about the room, noticing Davy sitting on a chair scribbling on a list.

“Glad you’re awake Gilbert…” He glances towards Anne then walks as quietly as possible for a boy to my head, and grins at me. “Anne’s been refusing to sleep, or eat scared you’re going to die. Marilla said I couldn’t ask my questions until you were better. Are you all better now?”

“Hardly.” I groan. “Water?” 

He nods, helping me to drink and such without disturbing Anne whose reminding me of one of the cats, to which I notice the black and white one sleeping on the chair in the same position as Anne. It must be uncomfortable for she’s in such a tight ball, her legs still though dangling off the side of the bed. 

“Well, I’ll wait for my questions then. I’ve got a whole list for you and Anne. I was going to ask about how babies are ordered and made, you know Mrs. Berry’s got a catalogue she’s convinced you can order a baby from. Told me and Dora, and Minni May all about it. And then Mrs. Lynde got into a fit because I told her about what we were learning in school about the birds and the bees and how boring it was.”

“Boring?” I manage. Wondering how we were having this conversation and with Anne at my feet!

“I mean I know how orchard propagation works. Your dad explained that to me last year when I came round to help a bit. Well, Marilla thought after Mrs. Lynde stormed off to speak to the school board about how boring Mr. West’s lectures are. I mean birds and the bees we all know that! She wanted to explain about where babies really come from and not from the garden like Milty’s mother thinks. So I was going to write to ask you, as you’re good at explaining all the scientific things.”

I was struggling to keep a straight face. My insides hurt enough without trying to keep from laughing at waking Anne. “Maybe we can talk about it later.”

“Oh I crossed that off my list. Fred Wright explained it all to me, when I was worried about that bite mark on your chest might mean you’d been attacked by a dog.”

“Bite mark?” I asked faintly.

He pointed to a spot on my chest. “Was there, but mostly healed now. Reminded me of the time I got in a fight with Dora and she bit my arm. Well, Fred explained it all to me, and that Anne did it. Though I still don’t get why your behind was all scratched up. Were you skinny dipping in a bramble? But then Anne had one behind her right ear too, bite mark, not scratches. I hope she doesn’t get sick. Milty and I did that once, swimming along a bramble, not bite each other, I mean you two must have gotten in an awful big fight. I thought it was rabies not Typhoid, but Fred set me right. Even explained how babies are made and that Diana Wright’s not fat, she’s just growing a baby, like the milking cow. That he put it in her as a husband should. He also said it’s done like that bull out in Mr. Bell’s back pasture all the milking cows are brought to go see. Mr. Harrison took me once. Anne must have scratched you up good and bad if you were acting like that bull!” 

Davy shrugged, but I couldn’t find the words to interrupt his stream. Panic? Shock? Laugher? Why couldn’t I remember that? I would think I would. 

“And Mrs. Berry no matter what she thinks didn’t really order a baby in the catalogue. And Mr. James Pye, I forgot to ask about him. He’s not growing a baby too I hope? I don’t think men should.”

“No he’s not.” Is all I manage to get out.

“Someone really should try to explain things to Mrs. Berry. I think Fred and Diana Wright are scared of her. Maybe you should as you’re studying medicine?”

“Davy…” I glance down at Anne who is thankfully still sleeping deeply through our conversation. “Maybe we should talk more later on this. We don’t want to wake Anne. And it’s a men’s conversation. And please don’t mention what you saw. Rather embarrassing.”

He grinned whispering, “I’d say, only mentioned it to Fred. I wouldn’t want anyone to know I got a girl so mad she bit me.” He pointed to a spot on my chest, over the pectoralis major. I used what strength I felt to move aside my night shirt, and saw a faint bruise there. “Anyways, women folk don’t know anything. Why if Mrs. Bolton thinks babies are grown in the garden, and Mrs. Berry that they’re ordered in a catalogue, and I think Mrs. Lynde thinks they’re grown in an orchard. How do the women not figure it out if the babies are growing inside them? How’d the babies get in there? Do you order a packet of seeds and take them like pills? Because Fred’s idea that a man should chase after his wife while she’s eating and attack her from behind. I’d think there’d be a lot more broken china if that were the case. He was rather red, and just said it was like breeding the cow with the bull. There must be a more scientific explanation...”

I shift then trying to not think of certain dreams, and my autonomy class, unfortunately it wakes Anne who blinks at us. 

“Morning Anne.” Davy grins, as she blinks her eyes.

“Davy?”

“Just explaining to Gilbert how someones got to talk some sense into Mrs. Berry especially. I mean at least Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Lynde think babies are grown. Mrs. Berry thinks babies are ordered in a catalogue!” 

Dad pokes his head in, “Davy, we’ve got chores…”

And the two hurry off.

My mind is whirling. I don’t remember how I got home, how I got sick. I remember graduation, convocation, Anne refusing to dance with me. Having to listen to the gossips about her and Royal Gardiner getting engaged, or soon would, doing everything I could to drown my sorrows volunteering at the clinic with their Typhoid epidemic. Meeting with the Cooper Prize committee, and signing my agreement to their standards and ethics, and being awarded the prize. Glaring as I realized that Mr. Royal Gardiner was on the committee, having taken his father’s place with graduation on that committee and several others. 

And a mystery. Waking up before with Anne in my arms, wearing my ring, and having battled Typhoid myself clearly. Lying in the spare room at Apple Bough, and now Davy’s comments? I couldn’t pinpoint the last day I remembered. My mind was whirling as Anne smiled sleepily and stared at me. “Gil?”

I was not about to ask her about the evidence Davy’s seen. For all I knew she had nothing to do with it, or maybe Davy’s theory was right. I could only hope. That somewhere was a bramble of thorns where I’d gone swimming. Hopefully only Davy, Fred and Dad know. I didn’t dare ask Dad. If what I’d guess from what Davy saw, that should only be done between a man and a wife! That I’d… 

She stretched, and I was self conscious that she was on the same bed with me, and wearing my old robe over her nightclothes, it didn’t fit me since I’d joined the football team at college. Well it might now for I’d clearly lost a lot of muscle and weight. I’d woken with her on the bed the last few nights. She’d said yes, but yes to what? Dad and Davy had acted completely acceptable for Anne to be asleep on the bed beside me.

When was it? June? July? Had we married? Or were we just engaged? How did one ask that? Engaged I could understand. But I couldn’t support a wife yet. It had to be engaged. But why would my parents just blindly allow Anne and me such liberties? How much time could I not remember?

“Anne, what’s the date?” I ask.

“June 30th, she tilts her head in thought, her misshapen red braid falling down her shoulder is quite distracting. “I should head upstairs and dress. Especially before your Aunt sees me.”

I ran through in my mind. I was missing likely over a month, maybe even six weeks. I could remember the week after graduation, but it began to fade after that. But before I could ask her more she was gone. And of course was replaced by Aunt Mary Maria.

I quickly feigned falling back to sleep and really did sleep rather than hear her rambles, talking about Anne, and there being too many cats about, and the best way for me to recover.

Though I might have wanted to think about the mystery of my missing weeks, and Anne, and her wearing my ring, and what Davy’d seen. But I couldn’t think of that around Aunt Mary Maria!

Fred came by, but Anne was there, along with Mother neither wanting my face to leave my sight. As much as I loved them, I needed to talk to Fred. Finally in exasperation I asked the ladies to leave so Fred could help me relieve myself. They both blushed and left.

“So… Still need help with that. Heard you were wearing a diaper.”

Thankfully that had been removed that morning for good. “Yes…” I reached for him and he helped me to sit up and positioned the chamberpot for me to aim into. “I… Davy said he saw some marks on me, talked to you about it.”

Fred shrugged. “Just told me you’d been in a fight and he was worried it was rabies not Typhoid. I’d assume if it’s what I think you’d remember. You finally kissed her. How was it? You’d bragged years ago your first kiss would be with Anne Shirley. From what I hear, congratulations are in order... or rumored. Anne swore she’d not share any of your news until you were well, and being the one sharing them.”

A memory that was quite indecent or a dream came to mind. I wasn’t certain which it was. “Perfect.” Was all that I could say. I imagined any kiss to Anne would be perfect. Not that I was certain it was a dream or reality. Perhaps just a dream induced by my thoughts of what we might have done, or my wishing that if I’d been so foolish to fall into sin, that it was at least...

He helped me settle back against the pillows. “The baby born yet?”

“Nope. Few more weeks we hope.”

I laugh. “Davy’s convinced you and Diana are scared of Mrs. Berry, whom he thinks is off in the head for thinking babies come from catalogues. And wants me as a scientific man to set her straight.”

He roared with laughter, slapped me on the shoulder. “Well, welcome back and you’re welcome to that conversation… Diana’s busy preparing the nursery for Little Anne, course the baby could be a boy.”

“Fred… if it’s a boy please don’t name him Little Anne…”

He shook his head. “Long as you don’t name your first son Little Diana. I heard from Davy you declared that in your fevered state.”

I had two hours that afternoon sitting with Anne reading to Mother and me from one of her books we’d both read together a few years ago, reminding me of passages we’d loved and smiling at me. She’d take my hand from time to time and I reveled at the intimacy. Mother knitted in the corner, some baby booties no doubt for Fred & Diana’s upcoming baby, and just smiled at us as she and several cats chaperoned us. Dad even came then as Davy’d gone off to Green Gables for his chores there, and Anne gave up her chair and sat beside me on the bed. She’d helped me sit up propped up with pillows before. 

I tried to slyly glance at her, for any sign of a bite mark behind the exposed ear to my left. There was a faint trace of a blemish but the skin looked smooth. Maybe she’d sleep again at my feet, and I’d be able to ask her then? But I knew that unlikely. Some breach of propriety might happen with me in my sick bed, and them carrying for my around the clock. 

A little before supper, Dr. Spencer came by, examined me, and declared, “You’ll yet be Dr. Blythe yourself, checking on patients as you make your way home. Your fevers dropped well and good, almost down to 101, and you all can rest easily tonight. Still check on him John, but he should be able to rest easy on his own in another night or two, just a few more days and that fever should be completely gone. And Anne, you’re to sleep the whole night. Someone else can be nurse maid tonight.”

So Anne was sent upstairs, and I was stuck with Aunt Mary Maria. I’d been forced to face Aunt Mary Maria each time I woke working on some sewing by lamplight in the corner and insisting on feeding me broth and water each time I woke and not even giving me privacy in the middle of the night when I needed to relieve myself. Instead insisting on keeping me upright.

I fell asleep with what had to be a figment of my imagination from all that had happened. Anne beneath me, the two of us skin to skin, as I found release with her body begging me to stop. “Gil… Stop…” At least I prayed it was a figment of my imagination. Was that why she’s said yes? Had I… Had I raped her? I shed tears, ignoring Aunt Mary Maria as I fell to sleep.


	32. Anne - Memories

— Anne —  
Saturday, July 2nd, 4:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I arose as early as possible to relieve Aunt Mary Maria and convince her to go to bed. The mattress in the sewing room was hard and lumpy and I’d not slept well. I’d felt nausea upon rising and nearly rushed to the chamber pot, thankfully I’d taken control of myself. For the dream I’d had. I’d dreamed that after all this, that Gilbert had rejected me.

I came down to see dried tears on Gilbert’s cheek, and Aunt Mary Maria snoring in the chair beside him, her sewing forgotten on her lap. I quietly roused her, suggested she take her bed for a few hours and that I would sit with Gilbert. I lead her upstairs, tucked her into Gilbert’s bed, and she patted my arm saying “This bed is dangerous. One should only use metal for beds, wood is far too often a host for bugs in the bed. You best preserve your looks, You look quite ill. You should take cod liver oil. You’re too scrawny by half.”

With a nod, holding back a slight laugh, I slipped back downstairs, and in the dim hours between night and sunrise, I did not sit in the chair beside his bed, instead I curled up next to him taking his hand in mine. I knew I shouldn’t, but we’d been found in worse positions.

He’d woken when I’d done that. “Anne?” He tried to sit up and I rose, helping him. Knowing I’d face Aunt Mary Maria I’d already dressed before relieving her of her station, but I’d picked a dress he’d commented on before. “Anne… I... it’s hard to remember what was dreams, nightmares, or realities.” He rubbed my ringed finger. “How’d I propose?”

He didn’t exactly, and I was about to admit to finding the ring and making it up to keep my promise when the memory of that vow, him sitting on the chamber pot, me kneeling before him, we’d just discovered the rose spots signaling the Typhoid. Him cupping my face, trying to tell me he loved me. It wasn’t a proposal, I hadn’t let him.

“We just discovered the typhoid...” I sighed. “I... It wasn’t really a proposal. You didn’t actually ask me to marry you, it wasn’t what a proposal should be at all. But you’d begged me to be the last face you’d see when you die, and the thought of another... I hadn’t then meant to wear the ring, but I’d found it looking for spare change as we were running out of funds to care of you and get you home. You had tried to turn it into a proposal, but I’d been so scared and panicked and well, when I found the ring. Roy had proposed, it was perfect except he didn’t fit into my house of dreams. I couldn’t imagine another there, if you were to die... So I slipped it on, we’re not really engaged I guess...”

I buried my head into his shoulder.

“Anne, I’ll propose properly soon.” he spoke, wrapping his free arm around me. “Tell me about how we met again and got home… I’m not certain what are dreams and what are memories…”

I would not look at him. I felt bile rise at the memory. Then it’d become too much. If he knew what really happened. I rushed up, and grabbed the used chamber pot, not caring though the smell made my nausea worse, and heaved into it, mostly bile.

“Anne…” He tried to get up, though collapsed from the excretion and the noise must have brought the Blythes running towards us. One look at me, my face no doubt green, Mrs. Blythe had whisked me off, while Mr. Blythe took care of the chamber pot. And I’d heard briefly Mr. Blythe calming a worried Gilbert.

She checked me over, “No fever. Any other signs?”

“No…” I shook my head. It was just the thought of confessing to Gilbert what had happened in the hotel room. And I could not confess it to his mother! “Just the stress finally catching up. I was so scared…”

“We all were. And I think it’s high time you called me Abby.” She sobbed with me, then brushing the tears back on both our faces, she smiled. “I’ll get you and Gilbert trays and tell him to make sure you eat. I’ve seen how little you’ve been eating.”

I nodded. I found myself sitting on the chair next to his bed, a tray for us on my lap, and one on his as we ate, and his parents ate with Aunt Mary Maria in the next room. “Anne…” Gilbert whispered, such that our voices wouldn’t carry to the other room. “Are you ok? You haven’t a fever?”

“Just nerves.” I try to brush it off. Don’t worry your mother made certain. The worry and stress of everything is all.”

“Anne.” He gulped leaning closer. “What happened, the days I don’t remember.”

With a deep breath I began my story. “You ran into me on the train, literally. I don’t know before that what happened. You knocked me over just as we were both leaving Kingsport. I… I hadn’t seen you since graduation and was leaving Phil’s wedding and nearly missed my connection and you must have decided last minute to go home and barely got onto the train at all. You knocked us both over and then lost your stomach. You were burning up too. How no one realized before then I don’t know that you were sick. I helped you up and we settled into seats and we talked. You told me there was no truth to the rumors of you and Christine being engaged, and I told you how I turned down Roy. You then made it perfectly clear that you saw me as the future Mrs. Gilbert Blythe.” I poked at my food. “It was a long way home, and on the way we discovered it was Typhoid when you saw the rose spots. That was when you tried to propose.”

“So we didn’t see each other before we got on the train?” He asked. “I’m trying to see if I remember anything. Did I sleep beside you with a carpet bag between us, my ring on your finger?”

I wouldn’t look him in the eye. Instead I set aside the tray, glanced towards the door and slipped onto the edge of the bed leaning towards his ear. I felt my throat tighten, my hand shaking. What I had to confess! How even to begin. “There was an accident on the train tracks. We had to get off and walk past to the next station where another train was waiting, only we didn’t make it in time as you got sick again.”

“Anne?”

“We were stranded in a small town for two nights, Gil. I’d left earlier then planned. Oh I fear what would have happened to you if you’d not run into me.” I pulled back slightly. “Gil… we didn’t have enough funds for more then one room. And you were so sick. I didn’t dare leave you alone. If anyone knew, its best they assume we ran into each other on Monday, and not correct them.”

He flushed. “I won’t lie. But you’re right it would look bad if anyone knew. I can’t believe you would do such a dishonest thing…”

I glared at him. “You checked us in. It was your idea, not mine. I was just trying to keep you alive. And keep up with your ramblings. You mostly slept the whole time and had barely any energy. Still I would appreciate it if none know we left early. I wrote to the girls to ask them to keep quiet about it, not to lie, but not mention I changed my plans and left early.”

He nodded slowly. “There wasn’t anything else?”

I forced myself to not think of the first morning. I’d blush horribly if I did. I glanced towards the door where I saw Aunt Mary Maria entering, leaned closer. “Later.”

That afternoon Dr. Spenser returned, congratulated Gilbert on his recovery and that he expected the fever to be gone in a few days. And that within a week he should be back to joining us about the house. 

“You’ve news I hear…” Aunt Mary Maria looked at us pointedly. 

I bit my lip, but Gilbert spoke first. “We should celebrate my recovery, before Anne and I share our news. I’d like to eat more than broth that day.”

She huffed. “One shouldn’t leave the sick bed until they can eat solid foods.”

“We’ll celebrate when you’re able to join us for supper Gilbert.” Mr. Blythe smiled at us. “And toast to your news.”

“I wish Diana and Fred could come…” I went back to him, grasping his hand. “But their babe should be coming any day now…”

Mr. Blythe just smiled at us. “We’ll make it a merry party don’t worry Anne. We’re all glad Gilbert’s back with us.”

Aunt Mary Maria yawned. “John, I really think that…”

Mr. Blythe cut her off. “Mary Maria, you’re sleeping the whole night. We’re grateful for your help, but you’ve your own life. We’ll see to watching Gilbert tonight. No doubt he won’t need constant watching anymore.”

“No.” Dr. Spenser shook his head. “Just someone close by if he stirs and need help he can call for them.”

“I’ll sleep downstairs. Truthfully the couch is more comfortable then the sewing room bed.” I volunteered.

“There, Mary Maria. I trust those two.” Mr. Blythe spoke before she could interrupt. “We don’t have to worry about any sparking tonight. Dr. Spenser made it clear it’s too dangerous. We’ll get the couch setup for Anne.”

Gilbert and I weren’t given a moment alone until night fell and everyone prepared for bed. There were rather pointed comments from the Blythes about Aunt Mary Maria surely wanting her own home and bed, but she’d announced that she’d not dare endanger her housekeeper and would stay the full month until Gilbert was cleared. She did though with one glance towards myself and Gilbert, announce to the Blythes that she’d ordered a new bed for the sewing room, and that it would arrive the next Monday and she’d paid Davy to pick up the shipment from Charlottetown. Then she’d announced to us that we’d need to clear out the sewing room and return things after the bed was put together. A single brass iron bed that she claimed to be most hygienic. She would sleep there, as her health was already in such danger. Then with a humph she stomped in her heels up the stairs and dared anyone to challenge her high handedness.

Only Mrs. Blythe dared to comment. “I guess we could move that old mattress from the sewing room into the kitchen attic. And I’d rather hoped Mary Maria might be encouraged to leave sooner. But somehow I doubt we’ll ever get her to use the spare room now that it was used as a sick room…”

Night though fell eventually, and with the house quiet I slipped into the sick room, the fire that had been going since our arrival had finally been put out, and feeling Gilbert’s forehead his own internal fire had damped much though he was still warm. What had Dr. Spenser said his temperature was that day? 101. That was it. He’d try some soft solid foods the next day.

“Anne?” He woke, as I brought with me the quilt as the room was cool, not cold, but the sea breeze had cooled things off considerably, I climbed onto the bed, sitting beside him wrapped in the blanket. “What happened at the hotel?”

“You checked us in as Mr & Mrs Gilbert Blythe.” I covered his mouth with my hands quickly as he gasped in shock.

He finally managed to swipe my hands away. “Anne! I wouldn’t, that’s a falsehood.”

“You did. I should have corrected, but I was too scared, and you were so sick. You slept almost the whole time. I got into some scrapes. Fell into the hip bath soaking my clothes, one time you woke as I was washing my hair. Found your ring in your wallet looking for loose change to try to send a telegram warning your parents. I wasn’t able to do so. Wanted to try it on and then it wouldn’t come off. You sort of proposed. Well, more asked me to promise to get you home and be with you until the end, which I vowed would not be until we’re old and gray.” I twisted the ring, noticing that I’d lost a little weight since we’d arrived with all my worry. I slipped it off and handed it to him. “You should probably put it where it belongs until… I really did presume and made up the engagement. I know…”

He took my hand, lying there smiling up at me, and slipped it back onto my finger. “Right where it belongs Anne-girl. But I'll have to ask you to wait a long time, Anne," said Gilbert sadly. "It will be three years before I'll finish my medical course. And even then there will be no diamond sunbursts and marble halls.” *

I laughed softly. “I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want YOU. You see I'm quite as shameless as Phil about it. Sunbursts and marble halls may be all very well, but there is more `scope for imagination' without them. And as for the waiting, that doesn't matter. We'll just be happy, waiting and working for each other -- and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now." I whispered, stroking his face. “Goodnight.”

With that I returned to my bed on the couch. I knew I needed to tell him about that first night in the hotel. But I had three years, didn’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: * is direct lines quoted from Anne of the Island. We all know where in the book. :D


	33. Davy - Deliveries

— Davy —  
Sunday, July 3rd, 5:00am  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

Mrs. Lynde escorted Dora and I to Sunday school as now that Gilbert was recovering Marilla was finally letting herself have one of her headaches, and it’d come full force. We’d been instructed to go back with the Blythes and spend the afternoon as I was far too loud for Marilla. Mrs. Lynde herself planned a nice quiet chat with Mrs. Harrison next door on the porch. I remember one time the Sunday school lesson had been on the leaper, and I rather felt like one for the wide space some of the folks gave us. Or more accurately, their whispers would stop. “It’ll be best sooner then later Anne and Gilbert come out of their romantic haze and make their announcement now that Gilbert’s on the mend to stop those gossips.” Mrs. Lynde whispered to herself as we sat down. I know she didn’t mean for me or Dora to hear, but we still did. Why’d she whisper that if she didn’t want anyone to hear? Later I’d have to remember to add that to my Anne list. Why’d Mrs. Lynde talked to herself.

Oh folks were talking to us, but there seemed to be a lot of whispers also, and I was quite glad when church was over and we were ready to head home. I tried to discreetly wave to Milty, but he didn’t even acknowledge me, least it seemed so, but he sent a note via Anthony letting me know of a new fishing hope that if I went early enough and no one noticed it had the best fishing before sunrise.

Of course everyone’s attention was soon caught by a suddenly panting Diana Wright, whose legs were dripping wet. Even those whispering about Anne and Gilbert alone at home together, least that’s what I heard stopped. Several ladies rushed to help her, including both her mother and Fred’s and Mrs. Lynde who’d had ten children as she liked to remind us, handed us over to Aunt Mary Maria and like many of the other ladies rushed off with Diana Wright while the men pulled Fred Wright in the other direction.

According to Aunt Mary Maria, Diana Wright was dying no doubt, in childbirth, and she was stuck with us. Which meant that as soon as we reached the house, she turned to me informed me she’d pay me a dollar to collect her shipment the next day at Carmody, and left us in the care of Anne & Gilbert before stalking upstairs to her bed to nap. After she reminded us to remain quiet.

“What’s that all about?” Anne asked.

“She said Diana’s dying.” Dora hiccuped between tears.

“What?”

“She said too many women die in childbirth.” I added shrugging, it was Aunt Mary Maria after all and I’d already learned to not pay her much mind. “Just because all the women scurried with her and kept her husband away from her because she’d wet herself at church. Everyone saw it. It was a gusher!”

“She’s having the baby...” Anne rung her fingers. “Oh!”

“Anne?” Gilbert asked.

“We’ll just have to distract ourselves until news comes!” Anne laughed, and then began to tell stories to us all, the four of us sitting on the spare room bed, with Gilbert propped up until Mrs. Blythe arrived and saw to our lunch. The afternoon continued on that a way, until with no news yet from Marilla or the Wrights, Anne finally insisted on checking on Marilla and asking at Orchard Slope about any news of Diana and the baby.

“Nah, Dora and I best be getting Marilla settled for the night. I’m the man of the house you know.” I waved her off. Not wanting her yet to know of the ostentation from the Berry’s, before Gilbert was ready with their news. He was certainly looking better every day. And they’d planned a party for that announcement. I figured even those who were snubbing us would come. Prove them wrong, so I’d been working on convincing the Blythes and Marilla that it should be a splendid party with a bonfire! A right good wedding party! It’d be jolly, and swell how high I planned to make that bonfire. Somehow I’d have to convince everyone to let well enough alone until Gilbert could come out and enjoy for their announcement.

“I must go, oh I pray...” Anne’s words were cut off as she stood up suddenly, staggering slightly. Holding her head. 

“Anne!” Gilbert cried, himself still too weak to do much help, and Dora and I were closest and able to guide her back to the bed, lying her down on top of the bed clothes, and helping her to hang her head over the edge. 

“I think,” Mrs. Blythe interrupted, “That you four best stay here, I’ll go myself and check on Marilla and let her know the twins will be staying for supper. I’d enjoy the company with Dora.”

Dora grinned at that, but then she’s Dora and rather prim and boring. 

So Dora and Mrs. Blythe went walking for news on Marilla and the Wright’s baby, and I sat on the foot of the bed, because no one had yelled at me for doing so, while Anne blushed horribly and laid down with her head over the edge, until she was able to sit up again, “Just haven’t eaten much, too excited that Gilbert survived.” We then we helped Gilbert to lay back down and nap, while we went into the sitting room and Anne told me stories about Patty’s Place. A right proper Sunday.

Mrs. Blythe and Dora came back with news that Marilla was resting and we were to stay until nighttime, then come home. And no news could be had of the birth, only that the babe hadn’t come yet. Mrs. Blythe did remind Anne that with Mrs. Lynde there who’d had so many, and as good as a midwife in those parts, though what use Mrs. Lynde could be I couldn’t see. But Mrs. Lynde must be a help, maybe she just was really good with diapers? I couldn’t figure which list to put that on, and figuring now that it didn’t matter, I put it on both.

Gilbert asked for my help to change and use the chamber pot. So I did. He’d been able to eat some at our dinner, just stewed apples which Anne had insisted on helping him with. For he’d gotten rather tired eating. He’d also gotten rather tired of wearing his bed clothes and swore he’d put pants on the next day rather then lounging around all day in his night shirt. He even admitted he might burn the night shirts for good measure. Sure didn’t blame him. So I suggested with a grin knowing how Anne hated sewing that he could ask Anne to sew him a night shirt that at least had some color to it, maybe that ghastly calico Marilla had got on sale and hadn’t even dared make anything out of yet for any of us? I’d gladly see that gone and no more fears of her making a shirt for me with that. Oh he roared laughing at that, for everyone knows night clothes along with under things are generally white. Makes boiling them easier on wash day or some such nonsense.

Well, in the end the day wasn’t half bad, and we left before news came of the Wrights baby, headed home and Marilla already in bed gave us strict warning from the top of the stairs to be quiet. So we were, I mean even I was, Dora’s always quiet, I can be if I have to, and anyways I was going to that new fishing spot that Milty hinted at, and I needed to get up early.

Milty was there, and we had a glorious two hours of fishing around sunrise, talking about everything a fella should talk about. He even told me more of just what they were saying about Anne and Gilbert. And the gossip going around. For the letter writer, Mr. Harmon Andrew’s oldest girl was coming with her husband for Jane Andrew’s wedding. Everyone was in a dizzy for more details, because folks at both Apple Bough and Green Gables had been so tight lipped. So I told him, we were having a party. A real bon fire, with festival the next weekend soon as Gilbert could be up and about. We were going to surprise them for they’d expect just close family and a few friends at most. Milty promised to come of course. No one was going to miss hearing first hand the news about Anne and Gilbert. And Milty was rather jealous, Sam sure paled as a big brother compared to Gilbert Blythe! I mean, Sam was great, and around, but who else had a big brother who won awards and was studying to be a Doctor? Why folks said he was the smartest Avonlea’d ever produced, and only Anne came close second. She didn’t win the Cooper Prize after all.

Well, I spent the day doing what was needed including driving Aunt Mary Maria in the wagon to Carmody to pick up her new brass bed and mattress she’d ordered from Charlottetown. She’d wanted to stay but somehow Mr. Blythe had talked her into coming along with me. So I chatted away and she just made a face like she’d eaten a lemon. I’d had one before, and it’s quite a sour taste, or curdled milk. So I counted on the drive how often I could get that face out of her.

Of course, back with the bed, she’d insisted on it being put together then and there so she could sleep on it that night. Much of the sewing things were moved to the kitchen attic along with the older lumpy bed. Mr. Blythe and I put the bed together, and everyone except Gilbert who had managed to get out of bed to sit in one of the chairs for a spell downstairs but hadn’t managed more then a few feet, thought it quite swell in that room. Mrs. Blythe did make the comment that maybe a double bed would have been better long term, glancing towards Anne, but shrugged admitting that the single bed would take up less space in the sewing room. So we moved Anne back to Gilbert’s room, who’d stay she’d insisted until Gilbert was ready to move back upstairs then she was overdue to spend time at Green Gables.

And it was that afternoon that a rather breathless Mrs. Lynde came and announced that the baby had been born finally, and it’d taken hours and hours. It was a boy and was the ugliest baby Mrs. Lynde had ever seen, but what did she expect, when his father Fred had been the splitting image of him. She’d then given a pointed look to Anne and Gilbert and told them. “You best not get ahead of yourselves too, for I doubt Fred’s going to put up with naming his son little Anne, in my day one waits for the baby to be born before picking a name! The name has to suit the child. Landsakes, if my Thomas had his way, half our children would have been given names that would never have suit. Now Davy I’m plum tired, and you best finish driving me home.”

So with that I headed home again, and working with Marilla and Dora, we set out invitations for the bonfire at Apple Bough and word of warning to all of Anne & Gilbert’s friends that it was a surprise. And then after the bonfire, would be our birthdays. And both Dora and I secretly hoped that the gossip would go out like a thunderstorm on a bonfire to have our friends back, not that either of us dared say anything to anyone. But we’re twins and I could tell she felt the same way.


	34. Gilbert - Out of Bed

— Gilbert —  
Tuesday, July 5th, 8:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I’d been in a haze the past few days. Anne Shirley had agreed to marry me! But beyond that I was constantly concerned watching her. Had she caught the typhoid from me? Sunday she’d nearly fainted at one point, having to rest her head hanging off the bed as she laid beside me and Davy talked our ears off sitting at the foot of the bed. I still puzzled over the lack of chaperoning that we seemed to have. But then I didn’t even dare kiss my fiancé, oh what a lovely thought. To properly kiss her and I couldn’t until I’d been cleared. Dr. Spenser had been quite clear about that. So perhaps that was why.

I’d woken from a dream, and saw it was mid morning now. I’d dreamed about when I’d been tending little Anne. My heart clutched at the memory. What had happened to her? Had she recovered too? I could hear others moving about, Mother in the kitchen no doubt, and I could just see Anne sitting at the table in the sitting room eating her breakfast, dressed for the day.

Struggling I forced myself out of bed, struggling to get up, she’d rushed over leaving her breakfast, to help me, “Let me Gil.”

I was exhausted, and needed the chamber pot I realized as I became vertical. “Chamberpot.” I whispered. 

She set me up, positioning it in easy reach before bitting her lower lip. “Should I fetch Davy or Mr. Blythe to help you?”

“Bladder too full.” I tried to adjust the night shirt, swaying when she let go of me. In the end, she turned her back as I relieved myself then wanted to help me to lie back down. I had to agree, and slept for a few more hours.

The next time though I woke, she helped me to eat some thin soup then I’d insisted on leaving the room. So with Dad on the other side, they’d helped me to move to the couch in the sitting room, and propped me with pillows to lay there, as Anne kept me company, reading to me from one of her books, and telling me about her plans for the principal position she’d gotten at Summerside Highschool.

She’d then left me there with Davy who told me about his fishing plans and birthday plans and swearing how he’d wait for his party until I could be there, and Fred too. I was glad for Fred, though I had to hold back a laugh at the memory of the day before when Anne had moaned about how we couldn’t yet see little Fred, for word had come that Diana had named him such, Then another memory popped into my mind, of Anne in bed with me whispering her own suspicions. Had she? I was struggling with what was real and what was not. And still that sinking fear that I’d...

Even though she’d said she’d wanted me, that she could not wait. I feared what I’d done. Unfortunately that brief memory or dream was spilled with other dreams just as graphic and just as inappropriate to speak of to one’s fiancé, especially when one has been dreaming of her quite vividly for years and sometimes waking to the bed being a mess for the dream. But she’d always been willing in my dreams. Except for that one...

How did one began that topic? I worried over it, and didn’t dare say anything, especially there in the sitting room. Thinking of what Davy had seen, had we? Scratched on my behind? The more I thought on it, the more I found it impossible. How would that have happened if not... Of course, Aunt Mary Maria sat down in one of the chairs just at that moment of my thought and began to lecture me about not recovering properly, and that I’d likely be a cripple or something or always weak...

I did my best to drone her out. We didn’t have time alone all day, Anne and I. Instead others were always about, it’d been much the same the day before, for it seemed that unlike my parents Aunt Mary Maria had taken it it into her head we needed to be constantly chaperoned. Finally towards evening when Anne and Davy were helping me back towards the bed in the spare room, now aired and cleaned throughly I whispered in her ear. “Anne-girl, I... Could you slip down and wake me in the night? I think I remember...”

She flushed, nodded. And I fell asleep worrying about that slip of a memory and Davy’s words about my state when I’d first arrived home. That then turned to a rather too graphic dream of Anne and I swimming in our birthday suits in a pond filled with rambles, and I was moaning her name as we’d finally found a spot with one single rock to rest on when I was woken by the real Anne.

“Gil...”

I’d made a mess of my night shirt. I ignored it as best as I could as she helped me to sit up, praying she wouldn’t notice, at least the bed clothes kept my mess hidden. Still, perhaps it was the dream, that I took her hand and as she helped me to sit against the head board. If Anne being my future was the result of typhoid I’d take it any day.

“Hello Carrots.”

She bristled. “Don’t tempt me to find a slate Gilbert Blythe.”

“Why Anne Shirley.” I smirked. “I think it’s a lovely name for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to think of an equally appropriate name for you then Mr. Blythe, perhaps ‘Idiot’?”

I grabbed her, pulling her close, perhaps it was the dream influencing me, and having no real memory of her lips, only Dr. Spenser’s warning came through, so I began to tickle her. She laughed as I found a spot on her side.

There was a creaking of floor boards above. We both froze, waiting as the sounds went away. Perhaps I should wait to ask until later. 

“Gil?” She whispered, near my ear. “I think whom ever it was went back to sleep. I... Maybe we should wait, not the middle of the night for what ever you were going to...”

“No.” I grabbed her waist, pulling her to sit beside me, enjoying that though it came in bursts, I was starting to regain some of my energy and strength. “I... Anne I can’t do this conversation where someone might walk in on us.”

She pulled away slightly, adjusting my old bed robe, and her nightgown below for her legs had been exposed, and quite beautiful. I would file that away for later, the memory of that glimpse. One day I’d...

“What did you wish to speak of?” She spoke in a voice that screamed school Ma’am.

I wanted to ask about the marks, yet her mannerism, I feared I might have had them when she’d run into me. So instead I spoke about our future, Summerside, Kingsport, and our wedding in three years. I did though ask just what sort of first kiss she wanted, laughing.

She bit her lip, flushing, “One we can tell our grandchildren about.” She wouldn’t look at me though. And perhaps I thought, perhaps I’d just gone swimming in a bramble as Davy thought, and some of my lucid dreams were just that, dreams of Anne in quite indecent ways that was quite premature to think about.

Finally, exhausted, she slipped away, and left me alone to sleep.

The next day, I continued to gain strength. We were quiet around each other the next morning. And I’m afraid I went quite red when I requested of dad for a proper bath. So Anne had been sent off to visit and get news on Diana and the baby. She couldn’t hold the baby of course, but report on his looks while Dad helped me to bathe, and clean up properly. I’d even insisted on wearing something besides a night shirt so was helped into a pair of trousers and a work shirt, soft with wear.

Moody came by for a visit also, and Anne had rushed out, insisting on with him there that she should go and see Marilla. So I saw little of her since our confessions. She had forgiven, but still... I began to doubt.

He’d been good natured, and tried to hint at our news, but Anne wasn’t there, and truth was I was enjoying this quiet time of just us knowing. Our precious secret. That Anne Shirley had said yes. So I reminded him that I wasn’t yet recovered, though able to sit up a bit more than the day before. 

Dr. Spenser came by too, and declared my fever down to 99 degrees, and likely would be gone the next day. He then informed me that likely in a month or so I could be considered clear of the danger of spreading the typhoid.

So I napped with dreaming of giving Anne a proper first kiss that we could tell our grandchildren about, and of course that meant it wouldn’t be the product of my fantasies, but hers likely in some romantic spot. Chase, and innocent. I fell asleep dreaming about a first kiss at our apple tree. Only to wake to Aunt Mary Maria sitting beside my bed and lecturing me on being eating, as I looked too thin, and most unbecoming and no girl wants a man who was skin and bones.

Anne came up for a bit, but perhaps our talk about the future, our first kiss, she’d blush as I did. I prayed she’d speak to me in the night again, for I had more dreams to share with her. It would be unwise to share the ones of the marriage bed to come until close to our wedding, but other dreams. Red headed children, a home on the island, her being Mrs. Dr. Blythe.

Those were our secret dreams, that even if everyone knew without an official announcement she was the future Mrs. Gilbert Blythe, and likely the Future Mrs. Dr. Blythe, it was our secret dreams. I’d insisted on changing into my own fresh night clothes that night, climbed back into bed and dozed until the house was quite quiet. She hadn’t come down, so instead using all the strength I could gather I slipped out of bed, and seeing my bed robe returned to me by Anne who’d sighed with my first trip out of bed it was time for me to wear. That it smelled of her and hadn’t been washed was wonderful. I hoped when she moved to Summerside and I to Kingsport, I’d have my newer one and would gain back weight, so I hoped she’d take it with her. I slipped barefoot though up the stairs, careful of the creaks. Years of sneaking in as a young man after some adventure with Fred, Moody, and Charlie. We’d sneak out to fish, or one time we’d drunk a bottle of whiskey Charlie had gotten ahold of during my year at Queens. I’d regretted that one.

So now completely exhausted, and having made it up the stairs I slowly pushed my door open, glancing into the room I hadn’t been in except briefly the previous Christmas. Even then I’d tried to avoid much time at home. Ever since that proposal. There was no moonlight and I went by feel, slowly, fearing I’d trip on a trunk or some item I’d not expect. I did stub my toe on her trunk, and sucked in my breath. I slipped the door closed behind me, and found my way towards the bed. I could see stars outside the window, and smell her. I reached for her, finding my fingers against her hair. I knelt down, “Anne...”

“Gil?” She startled, and I had to cover her mouth so that Aunt Mary Maria who unlike my parents is a quiet sleeper, next door.

Suddenly, I was concerned, how the thoughts only clicked then, her loosing her stomach, her dizziness a few days before. Typhoid. I reached down to touch her forehead. Thankfully cool. “Anne, I’m worried, what if you have caught the Typhoid?”

She sat up, holding her own cold hand to mine. “Any fever?”

“No.” I sighed, sitting down. Suddenly what I think is a memory comes flying back. The rim of a chamber pot digging into my behind, a towel covering me as I dripped from a bath, Anne dressed before me, kneeling as tears flowed down her eyes and mine too. The two of us holding each other’s faces as I begged her to be with me until the end. And I began to pull her closer as my intestines gurgled, only the memory faded then. “Anne, I kissed you at the hotel didn’t I? The kiss when Dr. Spenser says the month is up won’t be our first.”

She flushed. “Yes. But it wasn’t something one can tell others...”

“No... ” I didn’t blame her, not if our first kiss had me sitting on a chamber pot. No man ever wants that to be known. And perhaps I realized, that was where the scratches came from, perhaps they were just that chamberpot. Because that memory, I am determined now to believe that it was just a nightmare. That I’d ever do that to Anne. I am determined to live upto the ideals she sets before us all. ”I may have ruined that first, but I won’t the rest. I’ll work hard, and you’ll be the most beautiful bride in Avonlea when you marry Dr. Gilbert Blythe.”


	35. Anne - Late

— Anne —  
Thursday, July 7th, 2:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I woke in Gilbert’s bed, to him kneeling before me, his hand quickly covering my face so that my shock wouldn’t wake the others. That he’d managed to walk up the stairs, I wanted to rejoice at him returning to normal only at his statement. He remembered our consummation of our future marriage. At least he did enough if he remembered the kiss.

I could only see a vague outline, and that he was exhausted was clear though. I sat up on the bed, reaching over to take the matches and light the lamp on the bedside. When we were encased in the warm glow I bit my lower lip. He clearly had been exhausted climbing the stairs for I could see it on his face. Perhaps when he’d hinted at the hope I’d come downstairs I should have, but I… I didn’t want this conversation. Denial is far more comforting.

“Anne…” His hand cupped my cheek, yet I found I didn’t want to think about it. Remember it. I pulled back, flushing at the memory of that kiss. And all else. It didn’t help that due to the heat I’d not bothered with my nightgown and we were dressed much as we were then. “I’m kissing you soon as the month is up.”

I bit my tongue, perhaps I should bring up what else we did, but this was not the place to talk about it. A sudden thought came, of remembering Diana complaining to me last September after her wedding how every older woman had asked if her courses ceased. That I was so late. I bit my tongue. I’d remembered Mrs. Hammond before each set of twins, well not the first set but the second two. 

He sat on the bed’s edge, and it felt it dip with his weight. I though kept the quilt pulled up as I sat with him. I might have been wanton once, but I would not again. My stomach though churned at the thought. Of anyone knowing. He wouldn’t expect us to do such behavior again now, but three years until our wedding? 

“Anne...” He grinned. “My mother would have a heart attack if she found us, don’t know why they haven’t given us a lecture yet. Well, Aunt Mary Maria has a few times, I guess they figure she’s good enough to put enough fear into anyone about that.”

I glared at him. “I think Gilbert that it’s time you return back downstairs to your own bed. Clearly since you managed the stairs I can plan on in a few days returning to Green Gables and my own east gable. Where I dont need to worry about you accosting me in bed!” I hissed.

He leaned in close, “Rather tempted to move up our wedding date.”

I bit my lip again, a nasty habit I’d fallen into this summer. Was it the perfect summer or a Jonah Summer? I could not tell. But then the practicalities of being raised by Marilla came before my eyes. “We really should stick to me going to Summerside. Three years will go past faster then we know...”

He sighed. “You’re right, money will be tight even if we don’t marry this summer, and I won’t be able to afford to provide you much even after the first year. We’ll do good to keep food on our table until. I graduate...”

I shoved him towards the door whispering. “Right now you best head downstairs to your own bed, before Aunt Mary Maria hears us and we’ve got a shot gun wedding this weekend.”

He pulled me towards him, his back against the door and held me in a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. “Anne-girl, I can’t wait to marry you, start a family and have a half dozen children, though at least one needs your hair.”

I humphed. “Go back downstairs and to sleep. I’d rather they all have yours.” 

My sleep that night was fitful, nightmares of finding we were expecting, perhaps it was his comments, or the fact that I still was late, nearly two weeks now. Starving as Gilbert tried to study and I cared for our child, of course with red hair, rocking on our small rented room in some attic in Kingsport. Of people realizing and doing the math that the baby had not come early.

My monthly courses just had to come! I Rushed out of bed, I rushed to the toilet stand, to clean myself, a sponge bath before dressing.

The lack of blood on the cloth I used to clean myself made me nervous. I hadn’t heard back from Stella, though I’d yet to fetch my mail from Green Gables. Perhaps I had an old belt at Green Gables I thought, and began to dig in my trunk. I was just late. It would come any day. My heart though was racing in fear, what if I wasn’t just late? I dug through the trunk finding the crumpled drawers I’d worn that fateful night, I’d tear them up as rags for when my monthly did come. I hadn’t dared look at them, or the stain on them. They were torn from him rubbing against them and had a strange milky stain that had hardened and flaked off slightly now near the waist band on the left side. I groaned at the memories they brought back. They were quite damaged. Testimony of what we’d done.

They also brought back the memory of the pain, my breast had hurt for days after hurt, testimony I was no longer a maiden. Well, I’d just pray hard my monthly started. At least, he wasn’t upset, if he’d remembered the kiss, for remembering that meant he had to remember what we’d been doing, and I hadn’t needed to confess to another that I wasn’t a maiden anymore. Though the whole mechanics of the marriage bed still puzzled me. Why did a man need to try to squeeze out milk. I groaned and crumpling up the drawers again, hiding them at the bottom of the trunk. I couldn’t face them even to tear them up. Hopefully it would forever be our secret that we hadn’t waited, and that our first kiss had been beyond scandalous.

I dressed quickly, and went downstairs to find Gilbert asleep, clearly wiped out from his midnight adventure to visit me. I avoided him, glaring at him when he’d requested I read to him, reminding him that it was time he could read again himself. We were not expecting. I refused to think it. Willing away the fear of it, I threw myself into helping where ever I could that would keep me away from Gilbert.

I collected my mail from Green Gables, only to return planning to read them sitting in their orchard, near the window where Gilbert could see me, my anger ebbing slightly, though it’d flare and I’d wonder why he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

But when I returned, planning to fetch a blanket to sit on under the tree as I read, he’d tried too hard to push himself and had fallen and my letters were forgotten as I rushed to help him towards the porch and instead of reading my letters I found myself sitting on the rockers with him talking of everything but the worry we both had.

I did though read my letters, when he began to doze on his rocker, the first from Phil was quite descriptive, informing me far more about what Phil thought of Jo in bed then I cared to know, now that I knew the worse and Gilbert had confirmed it. There was no news from Summerside, but a cheery letter from Phil saying she’d try to come and visit soon, and was dying for the news I was hinting at.

I grabbed his hand, and truthfully what was done was done. They of course all knew we were engaged, but were waiting. I heard Mr. Fletcher come by when I was dozing in the rocker beside Gilbert, that his daughter, Gilbert’s younger cousin would be coming home from Queens in time for the dinner. And offered to bring things over. “Will be glad when they finally set things right with their news... never seen gossip so bad in Avonlea.”

Gilbert joined us for dinner at the table, though he still had to eat soft and easy foods, enjoying his first slice of fresh bread though as we all gleamed at him. He’d had to return to bed right afterwards, and his father and I helped him into his bed clothes. Well, I turned down the bed, and Mr. Blythe helped him with his bed clothes. We both knew, Gilbert and I, that our lack of chaperoning would fall away as the danger for his life ended. 

Friday I woke bright and early, and still no sign of my monthly. My stomach was beginning to turn with worry, and I couldn’t eat. What if we were? What if? They must have noticed, for Mr. Blythe who patted my hand and suggested I have some day old bread instead of the eggs as they were eating, and that I really should call him John now. Gilbert who had joined us, though still in his nightshirt, for Aunt Mary Maria insisted he had to return to bed after eating. Looked at me in worry through it.

So I’d found myself worrying my insides, as I tossed and turned back in Gilbert’s room, in his bed. What would his folks say if it was true? What would Marilla? Oh I could never live it down. What I had eaten I lost to the chamber pot with my worry, and unable to sleep I then went up, and decided to visit Diana again.

That her baby be called beautiful would be like calling a cow a chicken. Little Fred Wright was perhaps the ugliest baby I’d ever seen, but still, adorable in his own way. He had Fred’s fat cheeks, and was still red all over, though I maintained the required five foot distance from him and Diana as I exclaimed over him visiting Diana in her parlor. I couldn’t stay long though, and wandered far and near, and remembering that Ecco lodge was opening up again I thought to visit, but a glance down at my hand and my ring, instead I found myself drawn back to Apple Bough.

So I spent the afternoon instead with Gilbert, him now able to walk himself to the porch and instead of the rockers, we enjoyed the porch swing, bundled up despite the warm afternoon, and his hand hidden beneath the blanket covering us, holding mine, near my stomach. I daydreamed to the future, my stomach large as Diana’s had been only weeks before, rocking with him on the swing, the first signs of spring, his hand over our child. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad I thought as I fell asleep in the warm breeze, my head on his shoulder as we rocked back and forth.

And so when over dinner, Gilbert reaching for my hand often under the table when everyone was praising how much Gilbert was improving, and the dinner planned for the next night. I smiled. We’d of course visit Diana and Fred after church the next morning to announce our news. I could just imagine it, for I didn’t doubt Gilbert would be well enough to leave his bed.

“Perhaps you two might wish to visit Ecco Lodge in the afternoon?” John Blythe said as he dished his plate. “I ran into Steven Irving this afternoon and he asked me to pass on the invite. If you think Gilbert you’re up for a drive tomorrow?”

He was holding my hand under the table, and squeezed it, grinning at his father. “I think I will be, won’t be up for a ramble walking that far, but I’m sure we’ll manage the horse, especially if I rest a spell there for a quick nap before we return.”

“Good, that’s settled then. You’re cousin’s coming home and it’ll be a right good time, I’m sure Green Gables folks will be over by the time you get back. We’ll start our celebrations then, and looking forward to your announcement though we’ve all guessed.”

I bit my lip. They’d of course demand of us tomorrow night when we planned to marry. That summer or in three years? Wisdom said to wait three years if we weren’t expecting, and most would expect that announcement. Perhaps it would be best to share my worry with him the next day. But if we were... I didn’t know what we’d do, let alone the conversation to tell him, and others. Perhaps we’d have a picnic first, where we could talk about it, and so what was originally to be a day outing morphed into a picnic lunch followed by tea at Ecco Lodge. We might be as poor as church mice, and if we married whether or not a child was born my employment options would be limited. My mind whirled that night as I tried to sleep. How could we afford the next three years? And even if we were expecting, we couldn’t risk more children. I didn’t sleep at all that night, instead I tossed and turned, worrying over the future. And the most difficult conversation the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hello lovely readers! I greatly enjoy going on this journey with you, pursuing what would have happened had Anne been the one to discover Gilbert ill with Typhoid on the way home, and the gossip they might incite. Due to increased workload, some writers block that I had, and longer chapters then I started out with I’ll be needing to change the posting schedule.
> 
> This is a growing and learning experience writing this, and I plan to continue it, but the lead I’ve maintained of writing ahead of posting by 10-20 chapters I’ve now lost and I’m down to just 3 chapters ahead completed, and two currently in the first draft. For this reason starting next week I’ll be switching to posting 3x a week, Sundays (generally some weeks may be early Monday), Wednesdays & Fridays. 
> 
> I am currently writing / editing chapters 39 & 40 and have planned for the story to be 60-61 chapters total. (The epilogue will be Davy’s letter with all his questions and that will be chapter 60 or 61 TBD). I am focusing on writing and not editing chapters posted at this time, until I’m back to being a few weeks ahead (which will be easier with this new schedule). I will though for certain go through and edit the whole story for minor inconstancies and wrong names etc, when I finish the whole story.
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely weekend, and I’ll see you Sunday night for the next chapter. 
> 
> \- Nell


	36. Chapter 36

— Gilbert —  
Saturday, July 9th, 7:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

I woke up early, grinning. Our families would be gathering that afternoon and finally it would be public knowledge that Anne Shirley was the future Mrs. Dr. Gilbert Blythe soon as I completed medical school. Though with her not hiding her ring, we knew everyone already had assumed, but still tonight there would be a toast to our future marriage when I announced it. I grinned at the thought, only the fear of the repercussions of what happened on the way home. Our two nights in the hotel, and the scandal that would create if it became known. I was determined that I would be worthy of Anne, be the best doctor to provide for our family and until I graduated I swore that morning I would not touch her more than any engaged man should his fiancé. Having learned to not trust myself and my carnal desires from my dreams, I was determined that though I fully intended to kiss her as soon as the month was up, I would be the perfect gentleman.

I rose slowly, and though over the typhoid, I knew it would take me months to restore my full strength, though I hoped I’d have plenty fo sweet rambles this summer with my fiancé. So I dressed with a smile in my Sunday best, because today I was going to propose properly to Anne the way she always deserved.

There was pleasure to be found in performing my own basic toilet, dressing in my Sunday best, and shaving my own face for the first time since I’d gotten sick. I had a new shirt Mother had made me, fitted to my thinner frame, though the suit hung slightly loose. I came to the entrance to see Anne finishing some touches to her hair in the entrance mirror dressed in a flowing green dress that seemed ethereal on her, and caught my breath. She pinned her hat on, slipped her gloves and took my arm.

“Now I’ve got your hamper tied to the back of the buggy. You’re all packed Anne?” Dad asked.

“Oh,” She smiled up at me. “While you were dressing this morning, I realized I’ve been gone from Green Gables far too long, and as you’ve made the stairs and no doubt wish for your own room back. Davy’s coming to fetch my trunk for they’re begging for me to be back tonight. A surprise Davy says though knowing him that means a hundred questions and someone truly must answer them. And I could see it in Marilla’s eyes, she misses me being under the roof of Green Gables, she needs me home for a time. And we’ll need to deep clean the spare room now that you’re recovering...”

Dad helped us both into the buggy, with my strength still not what it was, handed me the reigns and we were off. “So, I’ve an idea of where we should picnic Carrots. A spot I doubt you’ve found before, bit far for a ramble, but with the buggy we’ll make good time, with our stop at Ecco Lodge on the way back, a little cove on the shore beyond White Sands. I’d always wanted to take you there.”

We passed a few on our way, Anne likely could have repeated the whole conversations and whom we met. I’m afraid I only had eyes for her, except for stopping to greet Charlie and Josie riding the other way back from White Sands I barely noticed whom we passed. 

“Charlie, Josie.” I grinned as I pulled the horse to a stop so we could greet them.

“Your’e not dead.” Josie stared at me, but they hadn’t stopped themselves. 

“Nope.” I shrug. “Anne wouldn’t let me die, made it very clear I’m not allowed to go any time soon. Though I came close.”

Charlie stuck his nose up. “Yes, well we all heard what sort of medicine Anne provided. If you don’t mind we’re in a hurry. Did you hear Jane Andrews is back, as is her sister Prissy with her husband. We’ve been invited over for luncheon, and would rather not be late. I’m sure you remember Mr. Philip’s, Prissy’s husband.”

Something nagged in the back of my mind about them, but I just laughed. “He was always making moon eyes and it took Anne breaking her slate on my head to even notice anyone but Prissy.”

“I’d forgotten he’d married her.” Anne sighed. “Well, we’re off for a picnic, tell Jane hello for me would you Josie? I’ll stop by and see her next week now that Gilbert’s on the mend.”

“Yes.” She smirked before turning to Charlie and we continued on towards White Sands and them towards Carmody where the Andrew’s home was located.

I didn’t think much of it, for everyone knew both Josie and her sister Gertie always had a thing for me, and Charlie, well there was a good reason I had taken to sleeping with Anne’s photo under my pillow instead of my night stand and that was his own infatuation with her for years. Though thankfully he seemed to have moved on. So I wrapped my arm around Anne’s shoulder and drove us one handed towards the cove I knew of beyond the White Sands hotel by about a mile.

It was small, hard to get to, and if the tide was high impossible to reach, though part of the cove sand always remained dry except for in the King tide. The tide was out when we parked the buggy, and from the looks of it we’d leave in time to enjoy ourselves even a nap before leaving for our tea at Ecco Lodge. I helped Anne down, and she took the hamper and quilt on top of it, and I lead her down the path to the shore beyond, then shaking around the cliffs, we approached the small cove, where only a person standing above on the cliff edge would be able to see us, or a lone fisherman. We found a spot on the dry sand, shaded by the cliffs above, and setup the quilt, and laid out the picnic.

“Gil...” Anne said as she unpacked the sandwiches that Mother made us. “What will we tell our families tonight? They’ll want to know when we plan to marry... But perhaps we might want to marry now, I almost lost you...”

“We’ll be practical. We can’t afford to marry until I graduate.”

She bit her lip watching the waves not looking at me. “Perhaps we should marry this summer, I...”

“Anne, but we’ve got to be practical. The truth is. Anne, I can’t afford to support a family on the Cooper. Between commitments for the Cooper at the Clinic, and what they pay me at the clinic, and not to talk of medical school. I’ve seen the life the students lead. Anne, I won’t even have enough extra for new clothes in the next three years unless I take summer jobs, just supporting myself, and only the plainest fare. And I couldn’t work this summer.” I slammed my fist against the sand. “Anne I’ll provide well for our family once I’m done with medical school, maybe not right away, but a Doctor will be a good career to provide for our family. But if we married now, we’d struggle just to put food on the table this year.”

“So practicality wins over romance?” She asked, leaning against me, her hand on her small waist. “Gil, what if there are consequences of the hotel?”

“Consequences?”

“You know, for what we did, at the hotel...” She wouldn’t look at me, instead stared out at the waves. 

“We’d face them together, and I’d marry you today if I could afford it.” I cupped her chin in my hand so she’d look at me. “But as much as I hate the thought of three years apart from you, we’ve got to be practical. We’d best wait.”

Her eyes were wet with tears. “Marry me today then.”

“Anne?”

“Oh we’ll do the proper wedding in three years, but let us swear and speak our vows today.” Her own hand had reached for mine. “Hester Gray’s garden would be a short walk from the New Bridge road on our way back from Ecco Lodge, this afternoon. Let us make our vows, to swear our lives together. In sickness, health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part, and then I beg our children will burry us in one grave together.”

“Anne... I...” My eyes were on her lips. “I’ll be kissing you properly soon as the month is up. I’m not risking you getting the typhoid.”

We sat there, our sandwiches forgotten, foreheads pressed together. Until I pulled away, and we ate. Then for a blessed two hours in the mid day, as the sun came down, Anne and I slept together on the quilt, our faces hidden from the sun by our hats, our hands entwined.

I misjudged the tide though when it’s time to leave,and we had damp feet as we scurried across just in time, our boots in my hands as Anne carried the hamper, and we laughed. 

We were packing up the buggy when I suddenly froze, remembering the committee. “Anne... it’s not that I don’t wish to marry you, it would be better I don’t draw attention to myself. Well, it would be better if we wait. The ethics and moral agreement I signed. Anne, if anyone found out about our journey home, it might cause a scandal that my scholarship might not survive.”

She sighed. “Me too... I’ve a letter from Summerside, I’ll read it tomorrow, no doubt more info on the morals and ethics. I am certain they’ve sent more to me on their expectations on the standards of the character of the principal at the high school then what they expect me to teach! Thankfully they’ll know about the hotel...”

“Anne, let’s not worry about that. No one knew us there.”

She bit her lip and looked away. “No, no one did, but what if there’s evidence?”

“Evidence?” I laughed. “I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

She glared at me. “There might be consequences... Consequences we can’t hide.”

“Anne, we’ll face it together then. But I rather don’t think anyone will ever know.”

“They‘lol know...”

“Anne...” I helped her into the buggy.

Her face was white when she turned to me. “Gil, we should talk about it tomorrow but I’m scared. I’m late.”

I tapped her nose before turning around to the other side of the buggy. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow and you’re right we’re late for Ecco Lodge. Tomorrow then, and there’s nothing to worry about. No one will notice. Nothing we did do we need to worry about repercussion besides gossip. I think I remember most of that time now.”

“Tomorrow.” She sighed. “You really think so?”

“Yes.”

We had a wonderful time at Ecco Lodge, laughing, smiles, and a joyful gasp from Miss Lavender and Charlotta the fourth when they saw Anne’s ring. And so they were the first to hear our news. They’d been invited that evening to dine at the White Sands hotel with some friends of theirs, and with our own announcement coming to our families when we got home, and joined them for dinner and my own energy waning, thinking I could sleep until noon the next day already, we climbed into the buggy, and Anne taking one glance at my exhausted face, took the reigns, and signaled the horse to get going, before wrapping her arm around my waist, letting me lean into her. 

“Gil, should we tell them you’re too tired? Make our announcement so you can rest? Wait a few days to do our own vows? We could meet at sunrise...”

I shook my head. “Now. Anne-girl. We’ll call it my proper proposal. The one we can tell our grandchildren about.”

So I let Anne drive us towards Hester Gray’s Garden, and when we were as close as we could be, we left the buggy and hand in hand we walked towards the garden. She’d sat me down to rest on the bench there, and hurried about preparing our crowns of flowers. Wild white roses she wove with other flowers she called Phlox and bouncing bets. She wove them into crowns and placed one reverently upon my head, our hats abandoned upon the green mint at our feet, and the other she held for me to place upon her head. I tried to kneel, yet she pulled me towards her, and we whispered reverently vows pledging our lives together. The usual vows I’ve heard through the years in church weddings and we’d make one day, and vows only Anne would think of. Too cherished to even retell to another. We’d only broken briefly to hear a brown sparrow singing above us, before my own vows were replaced by hers even more precious then my own.

I ended it with a growl. “I’m going to kiss you Anne Shirley properly soon as Dr. Spenser says the mo...” I hadn’t a chance to finish it, for she pulled me to her, kissing me with abandonment. When I could finally speak I pulled back just enough to speak, though I kept her in my arms. “Anne! It’s too dangerous. We can’t risk you catching typhoid, I can’t loose you...”

Tears were running down her eyes. “Gil, the night you finally broke the fever, I almost lost you three times. Three times you stopped breathing and I... I... I breathed for you until you could breath again, one kiss to seal our vows. Providence will not take me from you for sealing our vows... Now, lets head home, knowing Davy he’ll have Marilla making plum puffs and I could swear I saw your mother working on one of her strawberry apple cakes she’s known for. And am I now not your helpmate? Perhaps we must wait to call me wife, but helpmate I’ve sworn to be. And your helpmate is determined to see you home, to enjoy our families celebrating our news and then you’ll sleep and dream of me tonight in your own bed and I in mine until I can meet you with the Cuthbert veil upon my head, and meet you in the Green Gables orchard.” She spoke as we climbed into the buggy again. 

“Perfect, Future Mrs. Dr. Gilbert Blythe.” I grinned before falling asleep, my head resting on hers as she started us on our way home. “But let’s get them to hurry up that cake, for I am ready already for bed. Wish you weren’t returning home tonight. I’ll miss our midnight visits.”

“And that, Gil, is why I should return to Green Gables! But I’ll be back, for another ramble after church to talk more.” She clapped the reigns and all was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Please remember Gilbert’s pre-med at this point, and though has more info then Anne, the conversation which happened in part, went over both their heads.


	37. Davy - A Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, work has been intense

— Davy —  
Saturday, July 9th, 7:00am  
Green Gables, Avonlea, PEI

I woke with a wallop to think about the bonfire for Anne & Gilbert’s surprise wedding party! I’d been stacking and stacking every stick of wood I could find, some broken chairs that Anthony had brought over, and lots of wood from our orchard and the Blythes. I spent the morning once Anne and Gilbert were gone, driving it all over and setting it up with Milty’s help, for with their announcement coming that afternoon, his father had seen sense and let him help me, especially as the agreement was signed now with the Sloane family and no one wanted to miss their news. Anthony and Sam helped too, though Anthony admitted his cousins had thrown a fit when they’d heard he was helping. We fellas didn’t care, we had a bonfire to build. We set up tables, and both Anthony and Sam went quite stupid over Gilbert’s cousin, Martha Fletcher, who was aright for a girl, and closer to their age, though a year older then them. She’d grownup quite well at Queens it seemed. 

The kitchens were going non stop baking, even Aunt Mary Maria got into the spirit, and we were busy cleaning and preparing the wedding party they should have had, according to Aunt Mary Maria, if they hadn’t been so foolish to run off and elope. But then she guessed, he’d been pining after the girl so long that one hint she’d finally said yes he’d rushed her off to the nearest preacher. I figure I might do the same some day. Though I think I’ll do it properly, have the preacher round the corner and the wedding party, soon as she says yes.

We all argued over where they might have married. Kingsport, or some stop along the road. Martha even suggested that as Anne had attended a chums wedding it might have turned into a double wedding. Well, long as we didn’t have to have frills and lace. Though we had to have flowers. About mid morning I left with the wagon to pick up Anne’s two chums from college, and as I wasn’t going to try to squeeze them both into the buggy, I thought it best to take the wagon. Pris and Stella as they laughed and squealed at Anne’s hinted news. “Well we know all about it, Gilbert spilled the beans when he was sick.” I shrugged. “They eloped on the way home, but think no one knows yet. Mr. Blythe thought it best to let them tell in their own time.”

“Eloped on the way home?” Pris stared at me, as she and I carried Anne’s trunk into the back of the wagon, the one she’d left behind in her rush to get Gilbert home.

I shrugged. “Well, they were married when I picked them up that Monday and Gilbert was so ill. You should be glad I brought the wagon this time. Wasn’t expecting Gilbert and I just had the buggy, Anne had to sit in his lap was so tight. Mighty inconvenient, but I guess a fella can’t complain if his wife has to sit in his lap, though he slept through most of it. I thought it was rabies you know not Typhoid, because he’d been bit. And I guess they ordered a baby. At least Mrs. Barry thinks they did. Someone’s really got to explain to her where babies really come from.”

“You picked them up on that Monday?” Stella asked climbing up behind the front bench, sitting on the trunk. She and Pris must have exchanged a look. “Perhaps they did elope.”

“And her we thought Meg Gordon had the news of him engaged to Christine Stewart! And Anne was so upset she’d left the wedding early. I am dying to hear how that happened!”

Well, I got them back to Green Gables, they settled into Anne’s room, no doubt Anne would want to whisper into the night with the three of them, and we set up Anne’s things, as I told them. Anne wanted time at Green Gables for no doubt she’d be heading back to Kingsport with Gilbert in the fall and we needed Anne time too. We set up an old tick on the floor and it would do for the three of them. No doubt we’d hear laughter and whispers into the night. Maybe I could stay at the Blythes and if Gilbert was up to it we could go fishing in the morning? His wife would be busy with her friends after all. It sure would be nice to no longer have to skirt around the truth. I rather respected Anne for wanting Gilbert to make the announcement, but still. We’d all known for weeks now.

They refreshed themselves, and we hurried over to Apple Bough where they set to decorating and helping where they could. Nearly all of Avonlea was invited it seemed, and everyone wanted to be there to hear the news for themselves about how Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley eloped, and likely were already expecting.

I had to listen to even Charlie Sloane who was dragged over by Moody. “Well, even if he was seeing that Christine Stewart, though he claimed to me he was just escorting her and she was engaged to someone else back home, and Anne was seeing that Royal Gardiner. I know why they broke things off, I followed Gilbert a few times and saw his meeting spot. In some woods near your dear Patty’s Place. I never saw them together, but I did see Anne leaving once, and well, it was quite clear what she’d been up to being so disheveled.”

Pris at least was nearby and heard that, and snapped. “What are you implying Mr. Sloane? Everyone knows for years Anne loves to ramble in the woods. When was this? And did you see Gilbert Blythe then?”

With all eyes on him, Charlie shrugged. “Don’t remember, but her face was red, and her dress rumpled. And no, I had been following Gilbert and lost him and was trying to find where he was meeting her...”

Stella just rolled her eyes, “That would be expected as she’d broken up with Roy. Now let’s be happy for our friends.”

It was late afternoon as folks arrived, mostly parking over at the Fletcher farm and walking over, such that until they turned the path on the drive up the road, Anne and Gilbert wouldn’t see us until they arrived. As we’d set up the bonfire on the rear side of the house. 

I went and stood lookout with the fellas though near the roads edge, keeping an eye towards the Newbridge road for Anne and Gilbert. They were riding up with Gilbert asleep his head leaning on Anne’s head, and I swore I saw Anne yawn also, as I ran up. “We’re not late for supper are we Davy boy?” Anne asked.

“No.” I grinned, and then whooped. “We’ve a surprise, a jolly big bonfire, it’s flames are reaching near on, must be thirty feet! Can you see it?” She looked wide eyed towards the the house where we could hear the noise of all gathered. “Why Mr. Blythe’s got planned a toast after supper for you two for your announcement, with such a yummy cake that Mrs. Blythe made. I wanted to taste it and she let us lick the bowl. Why, even Diana and Fred are here with the baby though they can’t stay long. And your friends Stella and Pris came. I picked them up at the station. They’ll stay at Green Gables. Maybe since you’ll be up so late, I can stay here tonight and Gilbert and I can go fishing in the morning now that he’s well...”

Her face froze slightly, as she clutched Gilbert’s hand then smiled, nodding to him. “I...”

“A perfect surprise.” Gilbert grinned, yawning. “Though I’ll pass on the fishing for now. I’ll likely sleep all day tomorrow. Let’s join the others.”

So with a whoop, I convinced them to climb down and Milty and I lead the horse to it’s stall while they walked hand in hand to the bonfire, with all the friends gathered around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Next chapter on Friday is the big big reveal of the gossip. Who do you think will spill the beans to Anne & Gilbert?


	38. Anne - A Crash

— Anne —  
Saturday, July 9th, 6:00pm  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

We had looked forward to a quiet evening with our families to announce our news, and then at church the next day to let all know I was the future Mrs. Dr. Blythe. Gilbert’s thoughts that nothing we’d done could cause long term issues brought some relief, yet I remembered the haze in his eyes as we’d, and his fever. He’d not been the most lucid then. What if he didn’t remember after all? It appeared all of Avonlea was gathered in the side yard of Apple Bough around a massive bonfire. I could feel Gilbert, struggling to stay awake as we walked towards them all, slowly and clearly my first task would be to get him settled. 

Thankfully they’d brought out the two rockers, and we’d been lead towards them, the two of us graced like a king and queen in front of the bonfire as friends scurried around us, wishing congratulations on our upcoming news and Gilbert’s recovery. Wishing us also well on our graduations, his cooper prize, and the future Dr. Blythe.

We had plates pushed into our laps, and managed small bites between guests greeting us. I smirked glancing towards Gilbert who still wore the flower crown I’d made him, we truly were like a king and queen at the moment. I was well aware though of how exhausted he was, and truthfully even for myself it was a bit much. We’d expected just family instead even Stella and Pris had come. And Diana and Fred were walking around with little Fred for his first outing. Neither of us could hold Little Fred, but we both cooed at him when Diana presented him.

Stella had approached me, “Anne dear, we’re all shocked of course, but glad. But how ever did it happen? They’re expecting Gilbert to make his announcement as soon as the deserts are brought out, though he looks like he could sleep for a few days, I hope it wasn’t too soon... But then Davy planned it all, and he was so keyed up with excitement.”

I glanced towards Gilbert, who was shivering slightly, for the wind had picked up, blowing the heat from the bonfire away from us, the heat and smoke, thankfully for it had blown towards us earlier. It really was time for that toast and cake they’d planned for our engagement and I’d seen Abby Blythe head towards the house. “Distract them for a minute, Gilbert’s going to want a blanket or sweater and I best talk to his mother about.”

“I could...”

“No,” I laughed. “It’s an excuse to freshen up before everyone’s eyes on me when Gilbert makes his speech. But if you could distract the next...”

She laughed, and as the next well wishers approached to hint at our news. Why had I insisted on such a way to announce our engagement? Well, I slipped into the house, and wishing to wash my face, check the crown of flowers on my head, and see to my toilet. I slipped up into his room saw to my toilet, fixing some loose strands in my hair, and readjusting the flowers before turning to find a sweater.

His room felt strange in a way, with my things now gone and just his. I opened the dresser pulling out some of his old clothes left behind. It was an old sweater I fetched from our first year at Redmond that I’d remembered well, had a few holes in it, but would do. I took a deep breath, one final glance at the mirror above his vanity and slipped out of his room, to head down the stairs.

I was just reaching the bend in the staircase and had paused in the moonlight to look out on the small window that stood over the stairs towards the bonfire beyond, where I could just see my fiancé. How precious to call Gilbert such. I stood in shadows watching when I heard voices behind me, I had started to turn to greet them when something froze me.

“Really Charlie, I wouldn’t have thought you would have come. What with the gossip... But then it seems everyone in Avonlea is here curious if the gossip is true. I mean I barely believed it when Mrs. Harmon Andrews came running with her fat wobble up the path late as usual for the sewing circle with the news from her daughter Prissy.” Gertie I thought, as I turned about to make my presence know.

“Well it’s true, I was his roommate after all. He never confessed to me their plans, but I know there was a night where no one saw Anne, I even asked and verified. But what you don’t know is Gilbert never came home that night either. So yes, it’s true no doubt. But what can you expect from an orphan girl whose a light skirt, lifting her skirts to Gilbert, likely that Gardiner fella too. I was never fooled by her. No wonder they have to marry. I’m shocked he got the Cooper Prize.” 

I was frozen. I wanted to scream, what was this? My head was whirling. 

“Have you seen Anne?” Moody joined them. “Gilbert sent me to find her, his parents want to start things.”

“No...” Gertie said. “But I cannot miss it! But then it’s so juicy that they eloped and that perfect Gilbert Blythe admitted they were expecting already before they married. And to Prissy! They probably didn’t know that the hotel they chose for their honeymoon was owned by the Philips. Prissy told me her husband walked in on them even in the midst of knowing each other biblically, so it must be true.”

“Gertie!” Moody spoke. “Come on, don’t pay gossip any mind. And that’s their private business.”

I felt dizzy, my stomach was turning, I’d bitten my lip too hard and I tasted blood. What was this? How? I couldn’t move. Our future. The Cooper. How had I not known. It was owned by Mr. Teddy the hotel. I remember the maid Clara had gone on and on about her cousin, Teddy. Oh no, was Mr. Philips Mr. Theodore Philips? Oh this was the depths of despair. 

Gilbert wouldn’t make the announcement until I was there, we’d announce the truth, of our engagement. And we hadn’t met before we ran into the train. That had to be an unfortunate timing. Why had Charlie Sloane been spying on us? There was only one night I could think of, not that I’d seen another soul that night. I’d gone in the middle of the night having not slept to seek the woods the night after I’d turned down Roy, but I’d seen no one. Instead I’d been alone and cried, wishing that I’d not lead him on. I’d been curled up for hours between two fallen logs that night sobbing about the loss of my ideals. I hadn’t even noticed Charlie when I’d returned to the land of the living. That could be the only night.

That could be corrected. Our reputations restored with that rumor of Charlies though trust in his friendship might be less easily restored by Gilbert and myself. But the hotel, and from what I’d heard all of Avonlea knew we’d been checked in as husband and wife. And ... it had been Mr. Philips who’d walked in on us. I bit my lip harder, and as though facing death I knew two options.

We tell the truth and face no doubt the loss of his Cooper Prize and no doubt my teaching position. That was lost either way. I was his helpmate, we’d made our vows. It wouldn’t be a lie, not really. There’d been no marriage certificate, and no witnesses. But it didn’t make our vows any less true. So with a resolute sigh I squared my shoulders, held my head high, finally recognizing the rumors for what they were surrounding us. 

Several were trying to bring out from the kitchen platters of treats, and wanting something to do before I had to confess the news to Gilbert, I found myself grabbing the cherished yet ugly platter of Aunt Mary Maria’s that had been filled with cookies frosted with our initials, balancing it with his sweater. Someone tried to take it from me, to offer to do it, yet I held firm. I walked towards Gilbert. The food table was only feet behind our rocking chairs, and he rose to greet me, his own exhaustion so clear on his face.

“Anne-girl?” He whispered as I approached. I was trying to anchor onto anything. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“Gil... they know about the hotel. All of Avonlea.” I whispered. “Mr. Philips...”

I never got a chance to continue.

“Landsakes its near my bedtime, we’re going to toast your news or not?” Aunt Mary Maria suddenly spoke, her voice carrying and somehow the conversations stilling as all eyes turned towards us. “You still look half dead Gilbert, and I heard you already announced Gilbert that Anne was expecting and that you ran off and eloped because of the babe. Going to name the babe some heathen name Little Diana my foot. It should be a proper Christian name from the Bible, no one can doubt Anne’s expecting she’s got all the signs, even John could see it.”

I had always imagined a good faint, I had fainted once. There was a shattering, and I vaguely was aware as my legs gave out of Gilbert catching me, only in his still weakened state we’d both had fallen to the ground.

My head cradled between Gilbert’s ribs. The ugly fat men in shards, except for one laughing remaining staring straight at us. Everything was spinning. I glanced back, Gilbert wasn’t moving. Someone helped lift me up, spoke of him bleeding. He’d hit his head on a rock. I was helped inside by Rachel and Pris, and watched as several of the men carried Gilbert in, his crown forgotten in the yard as everyone rushed inside with dark heavy clouds rolling in hiding the stars overhead.

I glanced towards Gilbert, he’d hit his head on a rock, and blood was pouring out. Mr. Blythe was holding his head, as Dr. Spenser who had come of course, was tending to his head. “It’ll need stitches, I left my bag in the spare room.” 

Rachel was holding me up, for my knees wanted to buckle.This was a nightmare. The house had become crowded as the wind picked up and the bonfire was blown out by a gust of wind and downpour of heavy rain that beat upon the house. I don’t think there’d ever been as many people there.

They cleared the sitting room table, and Gilbert was laid on it, as Dr. Spenser worked and nearly all of Avonlea watched, though I suspected others had taken refuge in the barn. I was close to his hands and held it, as Dr. Spenser worked quickly and Gilbert moaned. He had just finished, cleaning the spot, when we all began to breath again.

“Well Anne, we’re all on bated breath. Prissy told us all about it, how Gilbert said she was the first to hear about your elopement when he checked you both in...” Josie suddenly spoke. “Told us all about it this afternoon. How Gilbert even informed her about you’re going to name the babe Little Diana.”

The Cooper. The Ethics Committee... I saw it all go down the drain, oh the depths of despair! The suddenly the memory of our vows that afternoon. We hadn’t a license, or witnesses unless one counts the small bird that sang to us as we vowed our lives. I was his helpmate, his beloved and clearly I had to protect his future as a Doctor. I could not let this reach Redmond.

“Josie, we got into a horrible fight two years ago when Gilbert proposed, and until we ran into each other after graduation I’d barely seen or spoken to him. We both have a tendency to a grudge I’m afraid. Perhaps it was rather rash to elope so suddenly, but Gilbert’s always carried the ring he’d had made for me six years ago in his wallet, and and when I said yes, well, the next thing I knew we were married and rushing home to share our news, only he’d gotten ill so quickly. We hadn’t known he had Typhoid when he ran into me. It really has been his dream, and now he’s unconscious...”

“Anne...”

“And yes Gilbert is already naming and dreaming of our future children, but that’s hopefully a few years yet. And as I was a maiden on our honeymoon, too soon to tell since that was only three weeks ago. Now, we need to get my husband off this table and to bed, and I’m rather too tired myself. He’s still regaining his strength. Thank you all for the lovely party, goodnight.”

“Well,” Mr. Harrison spoke suddenly. “What do you expect, I’d always known Anne was a crazy romantic bless her, and figured Gilbert Blythe must be as crazy as her for how often he followed her about like a puppy on a string. Don’t know how long that storm will last, and we’re stuck here now. So best cut the cake, and let’s help Anne carry Gilbert upstairs to bed. The newly weds can rest and we’ll start the toasts.”

And so somehow I found myself carrying a lamp up the stairs leading Mr. Blythe, Moody and Anthony Pye up the stairs carrying Gilbert as Dr. Spencer’s followed, and Mr. Harrison announced to the crowd, how all the old married men best give a speech about their wives, starting with his own wife, declaring her best features. He was a dear, and I’d thank him properly soon.

“Mr. Blythe...”

They laid him on the bed. “I...” Mr. Blythe stared at me as Moody and Anthony rushed out. “Storms not looking to let up. Abby told you to call her by her name and I did the same thing. It’s John now you’re family. Or Dad if you prefer. We didn’t want to bother you with the gossip, if we could loose Gilbert. We were worried of course with what we heard, but we trust you both. Always have.

“Thank you, John.” I glanced towards Gilbert. “The storm...”

“Let me and Abby see to the folks. Well, with his head I doubt you’ll want to be parted to spend the night with your chums. We’ll likely have all the beds overstuffed, and I’ll be sleeping on the floor so that some of the women folk can have the beds. And some living closer will no doubt be able to brave the storm if it lets up some to head home soon. I... I best go help downstairs, before Mr. Harrison embassies his wife too much she leaves him again. Sorry Gilbert couldn’t give his speech. I... I’ll have a word with Mary Maria. Love her dearly but she’s a bit bitter, and it wasn’t her news to announce. We all were suspecting. Rachel Lynde’s been insisting you’ve got all the signs. But it’s easy to loose a babe early. I hope you and Gilbert don’t. But Abby and I lost several, but I can say a child always brings joy. Life might be hard the first few years with Gilbert still to complete medical school. But you can’t that grandchild of mine won’t know love, and that’s better then any finery.”

I nodded, not even knowing how to respond. My heart fluttered as I stood watching him leave, the faintest joy. I felt my heart bursting finally once I closed the door on John Blythe, my hand briefly going to my belly that perhaps if what they all believed was right would soon proudly proclaim the love that Gilbert and I would share. I leaned against the closed door, glancing towards where we’d laid the unconscious Gilbert on the bed. I felt my hands shake as I turned to him, slowly undressing him as I did when Davy first came to us, stripping him down to a summer union suit, that even in the dim light of the lamp I could tell was thread bare and old. He’d lost a lot of weight since he’d come home. His pants were loose, he’d needed a new shirt, and his coat had been fit on his shoulders only two months before when I’d spied him wearing it escorting Christine Stewart about campus, not that I’d been watching it’d been the perfect fit on his broad shoulders. 

Folding his suit, and putting it away my vamped heart began to finally slow down. I noticed his shirt collar was stained with blood so I carefully set it to soak in the vanity, then tended to my own dress. I washed my own face, then carefully removed my own dress. Followed by my shoes, and stockings, even my corset cover before pausing. Others might come to inquire, and I’d truthfully rather keep the corset on if I needed to let someone exam Gilbert in the night. So taking my hair down, braiding it loosely and tying it with a ribbon.

Then, blowing out the lamp on the bedside, as laughter came from below, I slipped under the bedclothes beside him, the narrow single bed necessitating I lay on my side pressed close to him, and with my head on his shoulder I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now the reveal is here… well in part. Poor Gilbert, but then its not a bad injury... don't worry a good nights sleep will do wonders. I've been swamped with work but will be writing this weekend and getting ahead. Enjoy this chapter!


	39. Gilbert - A Summer Storm

— Gilbert —  
Sunday, July 10th, 1:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

My head ached, a memory surged forward of Aunt Mary Maria screeching something at the bonfire just as I was about to announce our engagement. One never should take Aunt Mary Maria’s screeches seriously. Anne fainting, and the two of us falling as I tried to catch her followed by darkness. Now pain, only the darkness is still there, and as I blink my eyes open, I see faint outlines of my bedroom, I’m in my boyhood room now, in my undergarments, an old union suit, one of the thread bare undergarments I’d left behind, but with the weight I’d lost I’d found myself thankful Mother could never bear to part with any of my old clothes and I’d found only the two old union suits left fit, as my combinations had become too loose and too much in danger of falling off with all the weight I’d lost. 

I am though wrapped in Anne’s arms, two full grown adults should never fit in a single bed, yet somehow we are. Why is she there? She’s cocooned into my side, and my movement causes her to shift far too dangerously. I’m still puzzled by the lack of chaperoning my parents have chosen to take. Of course the memory of Davy when I was first recovering a week ago telling me of the scratches and bite marks and how Dad had seen them. Why had we not gotten a lecture? Why had Mother not taken me by the ear and lectured me about keeping my pants closed until we were married? About that we should be married before sharing a bed, even if nothing but sleep happens. Even if they know I wouldn’t dare risk Anne’s health. 

This certainly won’t look good. Of all the times we’ve managed to be on the same bed, she’s always been on top of the bed, asleep in exhaustion, or the first night after my fever began to break, curled up in a quilt at my feet. I hear noises below, and a storm outside. Is the party still continuing this late? Though I’ve no clue how late it is.

“Anne?”

She stirs, and it’s agony. This is a memory that will haunt my lonely bed in the boarding house. A memory that will replace those loose dreams I’d made to balm my lonely heart at the impossible dream. That I have three more years of them. Makes me even want to chance the scary future of risking marrying Anne before I truly can provide for her. I push it aside, the fear of not being able to provide for her, her ever starving. I’d heard she’d been skin and bones when Marilla and Matthew adopted her. I wouldn’t risk our futures. We could wait three years. We had to.

“Gil?” She shifts, her head rising closer to my neck then my shoulder she’d used as a pillow. She’d only removed her dress, but it’s probably best the fear of her catching typhoid will prevent me from risking what we really shouldn’t. She leans over me, and it’s intoxicating as she strikes a match, lighting the lamp that flickers to life, and she sits up and she’s beautiful. 

She stretches and I stare at the top edges of her corset and what is above them, and what spills out of them. There’s light green embroidered arrows pointing straight to where my eyes are glued, and lace edging the top edge.

“Gil? How’s your head?”

I force my eyes back up to her face, her eyes storming gray clouds like the storm outside. I gulp, smiling slightly. “Hurts, but not the worse. Got banged up worse in a few games. Guess our announcement? got delayed again.” I don’t dare ask what she’s doing in bed with me.

She bit her lip. Torture. “Not exactly... there’s been gossip going around and while Dr. Spenser was stitching you up and the storm broke out, and I had to tell them.”

I laughed quietly. “Guess they already knew. We didn’t exactly hide it.”

She was wringing her hands and her head lowered to her hands. “Gil... they hadn’t assumed we were engaged...”

“What?” I cried.

She leaned forward, covering my gapping mouth with her hand. “Quiet. I... Gilbert everyone in Avonlea knew about our stay at the hotel.”

I felt the blood drain as her tired eyes looked at me. “Anne?” My mind was in a whirl. I’d checked us in as Mr. & Mrs. How did they know?

“I was scared Gil, the Cooper Prize, your dream of being Dr. Blythe. Our futures. We’d made our own vows only hours before. Gil, I vowed to be your helpmate, you wife. I know we still need to be properly married, but I was so scared. I couldn’t confess we’d lied at the hotel. Especially, Oh Gil! The hotel we stayed at I hadn’t known, but it’s owned by Mr. Philips! And his wife Prissy was the one who checked you in. They all thought we’d eloped because I was expecting, and not only that. Gil, someone had walked in on us the morning we’d, well, you know. Well, I’d thought it just a clerk at the hotel, but it wasn’t. It was Mr. Philips! And they’re here now for Jane’s wedding, and all of Avonlea has heard about him walking in on us in bed, in the middle of marital relations. Oh I’ve been in the depths of despair!.”

“Anne Shirley, what did you tell them?” I hissed, leaning towards her our faces inches apart as we whispered sitting in the bed. I couldn’t grasp all of what she said. Marital relations? Hadn’t we just kissed? Was there more I couldn’t remember after that promise with me sitting on the chamber pot. I wouldn’t not with Typhoid.

She gulped. “I was vague, but made it quite clear that we hadn’t had a secret affair and been meeting for months in the woods like Charlie claims. But that we ran into each other, made up our feud, you proposed and we were impulsive, getting married quickly and rushing home. All quite true. And we made our vows, oh we still have to get a marriage license I know, and we’ll have to do that when we return to Kingsport and keep it vague about our vows were just today.”

“Anne, we vowed our lives, but its not the same as the vows we’ll make in front of everyone. We’ll just have to tell them the truth in the morning.”

She sighed. “No, we can’t risk it. It is the truth in a way, Gil, we can’t risk your dream and the Cooper Prize. You’ve worked so hard. We are married, we didn’t lie, and in the end when we return to Kingsport we’ll be in all ways legally married. And if we’re expecting...”

I slammed my fist against the bed the two of us tumbling with the movement into each other. “Expecting how would we be expecting Anne Shirley.”

She stared at me. “I thought you remembered. You said you remembered our kiss and there was only one time, well it was more than one kiss, but there was no other kisses. If you remembered the kiss then you would have remembered the rest of what we were doing I assumed.”

“Yes,” I glared at her. “Sitting on the chamber pot with just a towel for modesty and we’d just discovered the Typhoid. You don’t mean we’d after...” My eyes went wide at the thought.

“No.” Her eyes were heavy, glistening. “It was before then. You’d had a nightmare. Little Anne’s death and I’d comforted you. I’d forgotten my nightgown and had fallen into the tub, this whole summer has been one long scrape, to put all my girlhood scrapes to shame. Even my corset had gotten soaked and I’d been left to wear either your spare suit or just my under most things.”

“Like you are now?” I asked, as she pulled back and I found my arm circling her waist.

She went as red as I’ve ever seen her. “Far less. Much as you’re dressed now.”

“Continue…”

“I fell asleep rocking you in the bed. I dreamed you were King Solomon coming from the desert, only you were as sand with the wind threatening to blow you away from me. You kissed me and it was... Well I rather think its’ best we don’t talk about that in bed now, it wasn’t just a dream though, and I’d asked one of the staff to bring fresh coal and broth for you in the morning. I expected to be exhausted and asked they bring it straight to the stove they’d helped me set running all night even if it was June due to your fever. Well, they dropped it right outside the door and rushed out. Well they certainly got an eye full.”

“Eyeful?”

She bit her lip. “It was rather clear that you were knowing me as Adam knew Eve, and even I who didn’t pay attention to the lecture from Rachel when I left for Redmond the first year knew what we were in the midst of. You called me Anne Blythe, then would not respond, quickening your pace as I tried to get you to stop. You were a dead weight when you did. I rolled you off, and hoped to never think of it again. But I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

“Because someone walked in on us and gossiped?” I whispered.

“That and we might be expecting.” Her voice was so low yet, yet a punch to my gut.

Someone knocked on the door before I could respond. “Anne? Gilbert?” I heard Mother speak from the door. “Everything alright?”

“Fine Abby,” Anne called out. “Gilbert just woke up and we’re checking his injury. He’ll be just fine.”

“I’ve had worse injuries in games.” I spoke, hoping Mother would leave. I tried to rise but Anne pushed me back down.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed Anne Shirley.” I sighed. “We’ll talk about all this in the morning.”

“Why? You’re injured and recovering from typhoid.” She tried to push me back into the bed. “Rachel already poked her head in and told me the storms been so bad that the house is overflowing, even getting back to Green Gables they’ll have to go the long way. Rachel and Marilla are staying and will be sharing with your mother tonight. They’ve sent Stella and Pris home with the twins and several others managed to brave the storm. Even Aunt Mary Maria has been forced to share, though I pity the one who must share her bed. For better or worse we’re married now, and you best remember my name, it’s Anne Blythe now.” Her eyes looked distant.

She stood up, and began to remove layers. “I’d wanted to be ready if Dr. Spenser had to examine tonight and I needed to be decent quickly.” She rambled as I watched her remove layers, petticoats, stockings, corset, until dressed in her inner most layer she returned to the bed, blushing heavily. “All of Avonlea knows we’ve shared a bed, checked into a hotel as Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert Blythe, and per your claim are expecting a little girl named Diana.” She rolled her eyes. “I love the idea of naming one of our daughters Diana, for Diana has always been a bosom friend, but I rather hope it’s later. I could put on one of your night shirts I guess. I was dressed like this that night.”

I didn’t know how to respond.

“It’s too warm though. At least I won’t be cold this winter. I’ll have to write to Summerside this week I assume. From how far spread the gossip seams, I’d not be shocked if it’d reached Summerside, or soon will. That at least I hope I’ve convinced we couldn’t have been, expecting that is when we married. That you’ve been just too long daydreaming about our future family and with your fever bursted out our hopes for the future. And we made our vows before God. So hold your wife Gil, I want to cry.” Suddenly the strength in her words, the confidence seemed to shatter as she threw herself into my arms, and I found myself lowering us into the bed, my union suit damp with her tears as she curled up beside me again. 

My own silent tears leaked out also as I stared at the ceiling until using the last of my strength I reached over to turn out the lamp. I couldn’t sleep though still in shock. Married to Anne was a dream come true, but not like this. I couldn’t think of any of it, instead I cried myself to sleep with her. Fear and worry, how I’d provide for our family, the horror at the lies and gossip. And worse of all, that my nightmare had truly happened. For I heard it between the lines. I’d raped her. I didn’t know who I hated more, myself for abusing her, her for her lies, or everyone in Avonlea who gossiped about our mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I realize that I’ve got some inaccuracies in the undergarments here. For one I’ve realized here and one other time I describe Anne’s undergarments I’m missing her corset cover, which is a frilly white garment that goes between the blouse and the corset, though in the summer heat may not be always worn, and the corset may be a summer corset which allows for more breathability. The point of the arrows that are embroidered in her corset is actually a construction of the corset detail, where often embroidery would be at the top edges, specifically at the top of the boning to reinforce the edges. Not with certain dresses you might not wear one, depends on the outfit. It’s like when you wear a camisole today over a bra to smooth the lines under your shirt. And actually that’s where the name for that garment comes from. But I love the detail of Gilbert staring at the embroidery of Anne’s corset being very distracted vs the corset cover.


	40. Anne - Reality

— Anne —  
Sunday, July 10th, 8:00am  
Apple Bough, Avonlea, PEI

Mornings always are fresh with no mistakes in them. And there was something wonderful to wake in Gilbert’s arms. That I had a lifetime to look forward to it. I heard a few noises below, and adjusted slightly to notice that Gilbert had his own dried tears in his eyes, though clearly his dream was much as that first night. The shock of the evidence had me flying from the bed, I heard him stirring and not wishing to discuss it, I rushed to the window, opening it to breath in the fresh air. “Oh Gil, the world smells so fresh and clean, as though the storm has washed it all pristine.”

“Anne...” He spoke slowly. I blushed realizing I was standing there in just my chemise and drawers. I rushed to the pile of my clothes from the day before. “We need to talk about this.”

I was closing the busk of my corset and paused glancing towards him. Of course he sat staring and watching me dress. We were married I reminded myself, in our odd way. “Of course, but I should dress. I wish to run over to Green Gables and change into another dress and have breakfast with Stella and Pris before church. Will you be up to going to church this morning or do you need to rest, your head?”

“It’s fine.” He cut me off, sighing and then rose from bed himself, turning his back to me. Muttering something about needing to think of Davy begging him to go fishing or Aunt Mary Maria. Truly it made no sense. 

I’d begun to roll up my stockings, using the desk to raise my leg, as it made attaching the hose support ribbons to the stockings easier. I wanted to run but the truth was I needed to ensure we were on the same page. “Gil?”

“Anne, we need to confess the truth.” His words burst out, but then he stopped, staring. I glanced towards him to see him staring at my leg with only two of the hose supports attacked of the four for that side. He swiftly turned away to put on his suit from the day before. “It’ll look bad, but it’ll look worse when our lies come out...” 

“No.” I glared at him as I quickly attacked the last of the support, thankful I’d already completed the other leg before he’d began to stare. I flounced my petticoats back down and glared at him. “Gilbert, it’s not our dream wedding, but I’m too scared of you loosing the Cooper. You don’t remember, you didn’t hear the gossip. Gil, it was horrible! Our own neighbors. I... I overheard Charlie Sloane say he’d followed you and swore we were meeting in the woods near Patty’s Place before graduation. That I was a light skirt, he claimed I was lifting my skirts to you and likely Roy and who knows whom other..”

“He what?” He broke from his haze, and his strange stance of standing with his pants still clutched in his hand half pulled up, they dropped, before he hurried to snatch them, finally pulling them on. “We didn’t, you didn’t.”

“I know we didn’t.” I sighed. “Gil, if anyone asks, we’d convinced a minster to officiate, he was quite handsome in his brown suit, and we’d made our vows in a garden that was enchanted just for us. That’s what I’ll tell the girls.”

“Anne, I think it’s time you told me every detail of what happened, in order, from when I ran into you until I woke up from the Typhoid.”

I pulled on my dress, beginning to button it up, in the hidden placket under my left arm. “There’s a few tears in the skirt, but I’m afraid it’ll have to do, I’ll be heading home to Green Gables after church, you’re welcome to join us. I’ll be staying there tonight with the girls though.”

“Anne,” He stalked towards me, buttoning his own shirt and I flushed as he stood close, the intensity in his eyes scared me. “Soon as we have time for that private conversation I expect it in detail. Especially of our wedding night that according to you all of Avonlea knows more about then I do, every question no matter how awkward... Wife.”

I gulped. “Yes Gil.”

He reached past me, for a fresh tie, from the top drawer of his dresser. “I don’t like lying, and I’ve never known you to do so.”

“Gil, I’m just too scared of what folks will say if they knew. And if we are expecting... I can’t let our child be conceived in scandal.”

Finishing the tie, he turned to me. “Then you best make sure they never find out, because I don’’t know if I can face you, if we loose everything. Anne, this is a nightmare. This isn’t the future I dreamed for us. Lying! But I’ll keep my mouth shut for our child, as much as I hate lying. At least before you lied to everyone last night we could have redeemed ourselves, admit our failures, and survived. I had a fever, you were trying to save my life. But now? This is your scrape Anne, yours to find the answer. The sooner this marriage is legal, the better. And I won’t lie. I won’t deny, but any questions can go to you. I’ll just say you tell it better.”

Our faces are less then an inch apart. “Gil...”

“And you best stay at Green Gables until the month is up. You’re not sleeping in my bed again until you’re legally my wife, if were not married legally when I’m all clear of Typhoid you can invent an excuse why you’re staying at Green Gables longer.”

I gulped. “Gil?”

He reached out, caressing my cheek with his thumb. “You think we’re really expecting?”

I felt tears well up. “I assume so. I mean we did procreate, and your father told me after we brought you upstairs, that even Rachel is convinced we are.”

He nodded slowly his hand covering mine that had fallen to my belly still covered by my corset, absently I thought I would need a maternity corset like Diana still wore since the birth of little Fred in a few months. He glanced up at my eyes, biting his lip, a wild look in them. He swallowed and spoke, his voice cracking. “Best head down and eat, you’re eating for two now.”

I gulped, and quickly finished my toilet before slipping out of the room into the world beyond. 

The downstairs was bustling, several stranded guests helping clean up before hurrying home to prepare for church. I stepped into the kitchen and biting my lip watched as the ladies scurried about making sure the men were fed.

“Gilbert up?” Abby asked. “I’ll get you both a plate.” 

I nodded, trying to not turn bright red. “He’ll be down in a few minutes I’d think.”

“Sit. Eat.” Mrs. Lynde nodded to the kitchen table, where one seat was left. “She should have day old bread. I’ve seen her expelling the contents of her stomach Abby lately. Soon as you eat Gilbert can drive the two of us to Green Gables. Marilla was mighty afraid of what mischief Davy might get into, didn’t think your two friends could handle him. So was heading back soon as the crack of dawn. It’ll be your first Sunday back at church as a married woman and you best change into something more sensible. That rich brown Sunday dress should do.”

Somehow though I had hoped for time to think alone on the walk home to Green Gables, I found myself being driven in the wagon the Blythes had with Mrs Lynde sitting beside Gilbert pelting us with questions about the wedding, how far along I was and all my symptoms. Gilbert just kept saying I told things better, and I found myself repeating until it became more and more true in my mind the story I’d invented for him that morning. 

We’d arrived finally and she’d told him to wait while I changed and we’d bring the girls to church with us, while she would ride with the rest of Green Gables in the other wagon. I rushed upstairs, finding Pris and Stella in my east gable with Dora dressing. They grabbed my arms and pulled me into the room.

“You sly thing!” Pris laughed. “Why didn’t you tell any of us you were eloping, leaving Phil’s wedding early.”

“I… we hand’t planned it. It was rather impulsive. Truly like I told you I hadn’t seen him before we ran into each other on the way home. Well, he ran into me, just as the train was leaving Kingsport. Knocked me over, and next thing I knew he was lying on top of me staring into my eyes.”

“That’s romantic!” Little Dora sighed. “Did he kiss you then?”

I flushed as I pulled open my trunk searching for the right dress, pulling it out I fluffed out the wrinkles. Thankfully there were few for it had been carefully folded on top. “Our first true kiss was to seal our impulsive vows.” 

They sighed at that.

“You really eloped? Within hours of running into each other?”

I worked on removing the green dress to replace it with the brown one. “I… I’ve always only been the only one for Gilbert.” I truly did hate lying. But more than that I feared the truth being known. “And next thing I knew we were married. Anne Blythe. I’m still getting used to it.”

“But what about a regular wedding. Didn’t you want a proper wedding?” Dora asked.

I turned from them briefly, adjusting the dress, forcing my eyes to clear. I was doing this for our child. Giving up my dreams of an ideal wedding. And Gilbert, how could he be so cold? It really was better to hide our mistakes at such a grand scale, could he not see our whole future was at stake. “I don’t regret it.” I forced a false cheer into my voice. “Whirlwind yes. But, romantic, ever so much so.” And I forced myself to remember instead that moment of our vows. When I was praying my fears were not true. That we had a future we could trust ahead of us.

Thankfully the conversation until we reached the church had shifted to hearing about the girls adventures since we’d parted at Phil’s wedding. None of us had heard much from her, though Pris laughed saying she expected a whole lot more details on the marriage bed from Phil then me, for I’d been surprisingly quiet on it. But then I didn’t dare admit that Gilbert seemed to have no memory of that night.

Everyone openly stared Gilbert and I as he lead me into the Apple Bough pew, to which Pris & Stella followed Davy & Dora to the Green Gables pew. I sat straight though, stiffly keeping my hand when we were seated in Gilbert’s though his felt sweaty and shook periodically. Finally though the service was over, and we were able to step out. Several of our neighbors and friends came to congratulate us, only after a bit I noticed Mr. Philips and Prissy coming towards us.

“Mr. & Mrs. Blythe.” Mr. Philips spoke stiffly. “Scandal seems to follow you two. Thankfully none in our hotel though caught Mr. Blythe’s typhoid so that should be a benefit. Though it was quite clear you weren’t too worried about catching it Mrs. Blythe. You always did prefer his company when you were my student. But then, it’s clear he’s always been wrapped around your little finger since you broke that slate on his head all those years ago. He said you were keeping secrets. Things didn’t quite add up when you stayed at the hotel. Let me tell you I believe in finding the truth. Always the truth.”

“Gosh,” Prissy smiled shaking her head at her husband. “Teddy’s always a stickler for propriety but then Gilbert told me all about the wedding when he checked you both in. So romantic! To elope as soon as he proposed! I’ve been hearing all the gossip. Don’t mind Teddy, we’ve spent far too much time with our mothers this summer I’m afraid and it’s rather been affecting him. But then Teddy’s got friends in high places and means to move up, there’s talk of him taking over a hotel in Kingsport soon, a friend of his had talked him into it. Gardiner something or other. Well, I must be going!”

I felt Gilbert shaking, and leaned into the arm I had wrapped my own around, whispering. “Gilbert this is the truth now. We have to be united. We can’t risk…”

He wrapped his free arm to squeeze my hand on his arm, his bible and hymn book pressed into his arm like a football on the other side. “Anne, today, the truth. Let’s go for a ramble.”

I glanced over towards the girls. “The girls are heading home tomorrow. We’ll drive them to the station then we’ll talk. Tomorrow. And you should rest.”

“Tomorrow.” He stared into my eyes. “Everything. Leave nothing out. Especially our wedding night. Every detail.”

I gulped. How could I talk about what we’d done? I could explain most of it, but what had happened in that bed? I’d already told him and he wanted more details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hello Lovely Readers!  
> So good news I went through the outline and realized that there was so much more depth to expose of Anne & Gilbert struggling with the truth vs pushing under the rug their mistakes and sins. So… the story has been tentatively expanded to 80 chapters instead of the original 60. Did you know that when I first started this story I envisioned this story to be just 60-80k, and now I’m looking at 140-160k! Oh well, we’ll keep on the adventure, and more to enjoy.   
> So some hints of what’s to come… Anne & Gilbert are going to go visit Uncle Dave and meets some of the folks in the Four Winds. So With the revised outline we’re now at the halfway point.


End file.
